What's Wrong With You!
by SweetyBird282
Summary: James messed up a date for Katie, but why? Logan and Katie share a secret, but could there be more to it? A little bit of slash as well. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to make a Big Time Rush fanfic.**

**It might end up as a little bit of a cliché concidering I've read so many fanfics over the past few weeks... so there might be some similarities to other stories, but I try not to make it to much like every other story :)**

**And, yeah, Obviously I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters involved in this story (my version of a disclaimer) :)**

**There's gonna be another chapter up in not such a long time (I'm in a good writing mood today) sooo... yeah, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Katie's POV**

I slammed the door shut. I couldn't believe it! Once again that stupid, self absorbed, shallow, egoistic James Diamond ruined another one of my dates. I had finally convinced Kyle to give me a second chance after James messed up our date when I was 10. Okay, we might have been too young to watch _Kiss and Tell _back then, but James wasn't really my brother. He had no right to get all over-protective and freak out! And yeah, it was a long time ago, but it still bothered Kyle. He didn't trust me completely after the thing with James. Sure, knowing Kyle didn't trust me after all these years only meant he wasn't worth wasting any more time on. But that still didn't mean it was okay for James to do what he did.

I stormed off towards my room. Luckily the apartment was empty so no one saw me. Just as I was about to reach the doorknob of my bedroom door, James came bolting into the apartment after me.

"Katie," he said, voice raised but not quite screaming, holding something I couldn't quite place. It was definitely my first time hearing whatever this was in his voice. I twirled around and shot him a furious glare. I could see him practically crumble under my gaze. Good. I smiled mentally. He got the message.

"What, James? You think you can just come running after me and say whatever it is that you were planning on saying and everything will be fine?"

He stood with his arms raised in front of him, like he was shielding him self from an explosion. He was so afraid of me. I smirked to myself, suddenly I felt powerful. James Diamond wasn't afraid of much.

Regardless, he nodded slowly to answer my question. "Well, you are wrong! It is not okay!" I shouted.

It wasn't until then that I noticed he had moved almost all the way over to me. I walked into my room and grabbed my iPod and headphones, blasted on some rock pretty loud and decided to head off to my secret hiding place.

I opened the door and almost knocked James over, he had been outside of it apparently just about to enter my room. I completely ignored him though, and walked right past him. I could barley hear him call after me, so I cranked up the volume a little more so that I completely drowned him out.

I walked over to the elevator, entered it and pressed the top floor button.

Once I finally arrived there, I stormed off towards the room with a sign that read "staff only", being me I completely ignored that and went inside. The room, which honestly was more like a hallway, held a few boxes I wasn't really sure I wanted to know what was in and a lot of spider webs and dust. It also held the only visible part of the air duct and the door that led up to the rooftop.

I suspected only Buddha Bob – if anyone at all – ever used this room. Which of course was why I liked it so much, it made my hiding spot much less likely to be discovered. It was the only place I could lay and watch the stars in the nights after a bad dream or just to clear my head, and know for sure that I would be alone.

With me being… well, me; this was a place I needed a lot, which was also the only reason I had even bothered to decorate the place. It was well decorated with green plants with an occasional dash of color in form of a potted flower, making this my own oasis. There was also a carpet and some pillows tucked away in one of the very few places there was a possibility to hide something from the rain.

This is also where I kept my journal. Living in an apartment with four – well, really just Kendall and James – sneaky boys, I decided it was best not to risk having it in the apartment.

I pulled out the pillows and made myself comfortable in a corner, which always functioned as my personal chair when I was up here. I pulled out my journal and I started writing about how nice my date had been, up until James came along, that is and how annoyed I was at him.

I finished up, put my diary away and decided to just enjoy the music and the cooling breeze that had started playing with my hair. I don't know how long I had been sitting there, when the sun finally was starting its decent and the door to the rooftop opened and Logan appeared.

Okay, so he also knew about this place. It was kind of our secret place. He had helped me decorate; I knew he needed it as much as me at times. The guys could be quite annoying, so one day when he was getting really desperate, and I mean _desperate, _I showed it to him. He had resulted to escape to my room, which was the one furthest away from all the noise of the living room, turning the music up as loud as he dared to without harming his hearing when he tried to do his ton of homework, even though it would take him nearly twice as long to finish it up since he was horrible at concentrating on his homework with music on.

So knowing I could really trust him, I showed him my secret hiding place, on the one condition he would never speak of, or show it to anyone. He had agreed to my terms and kept his promise. Logan was usually horrible at improvising fake stories, but whenever it came to our hiding place he always had some story ready, in case anyone should ask where he had been. I was proud of how strong he was being about it, he hadn't even showed Camille and I knew just how much he didn't like to keep secrets. But we both knew this is what kept him sane too, so he would do whatever was in his power to keep it.

"Hey," he said gently, got out another pillow and sat down next to me on the cool metal. "You've been gone a long time. James is freaking out downstairs, and he is starting to rub it off on the others. They're practically on the verge of going on a full fledged search and calling the police," he laughed, but I knew he really was serious.

"Sorry…" I said really meaning it, "I just needed to get the hell away from James." Logan gave me a knowing smile as if to say James could be a complete jackass, which he totally could.

"What'd he do now?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed on my behalf.

"He ruined my date with Kyle and was just plainly being an idiot… You know the usual."

Logan started laughing a heartwarming laugh. Hearing his truly amused, full on laugh always managed to cheer me up.

"I mean, I know he can be a complete idiot sometimes, but it just bothers me so much that he has to do that to me. Seriously, not even Kendall would have gone that far and he's like the definition of overprotective," I said.

"Maybe he has some ulterior motive?" Logan suggested. My mouth fell open. Oh my God. Why hadn't I thought about it that way?

"Y-you mean as in… he-he's jealous?" I stuttered shocked. "Yeah," he said flashing me a half smile.

I mean, yeah it was crazy, but it was the only thing that really made sense. He had been around for most of my dates and messed up something. Maybe he really was jealous? But why would he of all people like me? I know there's not really anything wrong with me, but seeing the girls he usually dated… well, they were nothing like me.

"Yeah but… his girlfriends… they're nothing like me… I mean, I know I'm not really ugly or anything, but… I mean… They've all just been so blonde, a-and skinny and… playboy bunny-like," I said, sounding about as shocked as I was with nothing really coming out in full sentences.

"Maybe none of his relationships ever really worked out because he wasn't with the right girl?" Logan suggested.

"Maybe…"

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before Logan finally clapped his hands together.

"Okay, we really should get back down before James seriously makes everybody freak out and call the cops and really start searching for you," he said offering me a hand to help me up. I accepted it with a big smile on my face and started gathering up the pillows and tucking them back in to their place as I got back on my feet.

"You still haven't showed anybody, right?" I asked. "Don't you trust me?" he fake gasped and faked offended. I gently bumped my shoulder into his and said, "if I didn't, I wouldn't have shown you in the first place. I just had to double check, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said smiling, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, which were almost on the exact same level as his own, "I really appreciate you trusting me with this though."

I just smirked at him as we headed back down. Once we came out of the "staff only" area, Logan dropped his arm from my shoulders. Although it was just a practically meaningless all-friendly thing, Kendall – being the overprotective big brother he is – would freak if he saw that. Even though the chances of him finding us there was slim, we didn't take any chances.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad?<strong>

**You know the deal, don't be shy to let me know about your thoughts :)**

**Constructive critisism is always appreachiated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. Told you it wouldn't take too much time for me to post it :)**

**Anyways, so there is a bit of drama going on here and obviously things are starting to heat up. Ahhh, I'm excited for this one, the story is really shaping up in my mind now :)**

**Just a warning though, this might be a bit of a long one :)**

**Hope you guys like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Katie's POV**

"Katie!" Kendall, James and Carlos yelled as I opened the door followed by Logan. "Where have you been?" Kendall asked worried, flinging himself at me and pulling me in for a tight hug. "Can't… breathe," I managed to choke out and my big brother released me and put me back down on the ground.

"Dude, relax," I said, unintentionally looking over his shoulder, spotting James looking, yeah, jealous. Wow, maybe Logan was right? "I was just outside clearing my head, 'cause _someone_," I said putting an emphasis on someone and looked directly at James, who once again seemed to crumble under my gaze, "messed up my date with Kyle and pissed me off big time."

Kendall, not being as ignorant as I'd like to think, caught on to my not so subtle hints and glared at James too. "You're the one who practically made her run away?" Kendall shouted.

"Hey, I didn't run away, I was merely out for a few hours. Is that a crime now?"

None of the guys seemed to notice me, they where too busy arguing over me, so I just decided to slip into my room and change into my pajamas and put away my iPod, before I headed to Carlos and Logan's room. Luckily Carlos hadn't gotten back from his date with Stephanie yet, it wasn't really that late either, so I got Logan to myself. Perfect.

"Katie, hey," he greeted me surprised. He was standing by his dresser shirtless, apparently trying to find a decent shirt to wear to bed. I had to admit, it wasn't a bad sight. Not James Diamond kind of muscular, but definitely not bad. Geez, what was I even thinking. Snap out of it, Katie!

"I- I, uh, just wanted to talk to you," I said. Man he was distracting me standing in front of me like that without a shirt. I must have been staring or something because he seemed to blush slightly and then just quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

"Sure," he said and walked over to his queen sized bed and sat down, motioning for me to take a seat too. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"The James thing… I think you're right. I think he might be jealous of Kyle and that's why he messed up our date. But then that means he likes me… and even when Kendall hugged me he seemed jealous. I mean, I wasn't trying to look at him or anything, it just kind of happened," I said talking very fast. I was totally freaking out. Smooth, Katie. Real smooth. Way to make you look like an adult.

"How do you feel about that?" Logan asked, obviously changing into psychologist mode. Usually that would have annoyed me half to death, but right now I didn't care. "I –I don't know. I mean, I like him, I'm just not sure if that could be as more than a friend… and right now, I'm totally freaking out!"

Logan was silent for a few seconds, seemingly thinking really hard about what to do with the problem.

"Well, honestly, the best thing you can do is just figure out how you feel about this and confront him. Not in that order though, just go talk to him and tell him that he can't keep ruining your dates."

"Thanks Logan, you're the best," I said and gave him a tight hug, I could feel his cheek getting slightly warmer, knowing he blushed at my "compliment".

"Ah, that Diamond really know how to mess with my mind," I sighed. Logan gave me a charming smile and said, "well, I would love to help you take your mind off of him. I'll take you shopping tomorrow if you want to, then we can grab a cup of coffe on our way home and head up."

He didn't need to specify on that for me to know what he was talking about.

"You're offering to take me shopping? Oh wow, I thought you hated that kind of thing," I teased. Logan let out a mild laugh. "Yeah, I do, but getting away from those maniacs for a day won't hurt, and I'm sure it's gonna be bearable with you."

"Mr. Mitchell, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me," I teased, "you're still super sweet, though."

This time he was really blushing. I looked down at the sheets of his bed, feeling like blushing myself, before I looked back up.

"Well, I should probably go. Thanks for the advice, bro," I said and left for the door. Bro. Wow. It had been a long time since I had called him that. Just the bucket of ice cold water I needed right now though. I couldn't possibly let myself forget that he was only a brother to me. Should only be that at least. Nothing less. Nothing more.

Gah, this could turn in to so much drama.

As I left his room I nearly slammed the door in James' face. Wow. Second time that day alone.

"Katie! What are you doing sneaking out of Logan's room?" James exclaimed just loud enough for Kendall to hear. "KATIE!" Kendall shouted, "IS THAT TRUE?"

I eyed James with as much hatred as I could manage. Kendall was no doubt thinking the worst. Judging by the look and James' face, I would say he was thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah, Kendall. Of course I'm sleeping with Logan while other people are still in the apartment," I said sarcastically, answering his unspoken question if I was sleeping with one of his best friends. Problem is, when Kendall is mad he has a tendency to only hear the words coming out of a person's mouth, not the meaning behind them. Yeahhh. Oops.

Logan suddenly appeared in the doorway, just in time to hear my comment, giving me a what-the-heck-did-you-just-do look.

"What? It wouldn't really be _that_ bad if we were. I mean, you're not _that_ much older than me. 19, 16…" My words trailed off.

"Yeah, but you know how Kendall gets when he's mad. Agh, he's gonna kill me now," Logan moaned almost in a whisper.

"At least you got to know what I'm like in bed," I teased.

"KATIE!" Logan and James shouted in unison.

"I cannot believe you two are actually talking about this in front of me," James complained.

"Ugh," was all I said as I headed downstairs to deal with Kendall.

"I didn't sleep with her!" I could hear Logan telling James as I walked. "I never would have!" he added. Ouch. That stung a little.

His tone almost made me feel like I wouldn't be good enough for him. I sighed and mentally slapped myself. I was in serious danger of doing some real damage to these guys' friendship.

"Katie!" Kendall proclaimed and almost jumped me as he spotted me. "What's this I hear about you sneaking out of Logan's room?"

"Sneaking?" I asked surprised. "Oh come on, I was simply walking out, and not for the reason you're thinking. I didn't sleep with him, nor do I ever intend to do that in the nearest future. I did however sit on his bed for a few minutes," I could see the anger bubble up in my brother again, "ONLY talking."

Kendall calmed down noticeably much, but he still didn't quite believe me.

"Fine, don't believe me for all I care. But seriously, I'm telling you the truth, nothing was going on in there but some talking. Is that illegal now?"

And some drooling, I added mentally. Which just might be illegal. At least in The World of Kendork.

"I'm gonna go to my room now and maybe listen to some music before I go to sleep. Is that okay?" I asked, not really caring what his answer was before I headed off to my room.

Man, I wanted my journal so badly right then. I tried ignoring my desperate need for a while, but it was too much to handle, so I decided to give a shot at escaping the apartment. I nearly succeeded too, if it wasn't for that stupid Diamond who seemed to have super human hearing.

Either that or he was just stalking me. I'd stick with the last one, seeing as we were talking a bout James.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked me from the top of the swirly slide, the foyer to all of our rooms.

"Out. I need to clear my head. You're seriously messing with it." It was almost the truth. But just almost. I felt my heart sink, though, as I saw the look of horror and guilt on James' face. I decided it was best to shake it off though.

"See ya," I said and headed out of the apartment, just barley remembering to get my keys.

"Katie, wait!" I hear James call after me as I disappeared down the hall. He tried to catch up with me, but couldn't quite manage to do so. I smiled triumphantly as the elevator doors closed and I could see the look of disappointment on his face as he realized he had no chance to catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think?<strong>

**I like the "World of Kendork" thing :P I think my writing is starting to shape up a bit. Katie is a little less... well, moody, but she's probably gonna be slightly unstable throughout the whole thing. Just hopefully not too much :)**

**As always, feel free to let me know about your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Well this is what happens when I can't sleep and am in a good writing mood. New chapters coming pretty quickly :)**

**Uhm, so this is turning out completely different than I had originally planned, but don't woory, there's a point in here somewhere :) You just might have to wait a few chapter to see :) **

**Oh, and this chapter is gonna have a bit more DRAMA! Yay! I feel like it has come along quite nicely, and these problems just tangle them selves really. And A bit of this will Be in James and Logan's POVs :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**James' POV**

I felt my heart crumble as I saw Katie disappear with the elevator. She was gone.

Okay, I was overreacting; she would be back soon enough. Right?

Gah! What was with me today?

I honestly knew the answer to that one; I just didn't want to admit it.

Her words still echoed in my mind, that she was just headed outside to clear her head because I was messing with her mind. Then why was she going up to the top floor? There where no more windows there than there was on this floor. I almost started following her up there, but I finally decided against it. I'd much rather just wait for her downstairs until she got back.

Logan and Kendall had already gone to bed and Mama Knight was out of town for the weekend. Oddly enough. I didn't remember exactly why she was out of town, and honestly I didn't really care too much either.

Carlos should be home any second too, so then I would only have to wait for my Katie-bear. As if on queue, I spotted Carlos disappearing in to our apartment. I noticed his lips looked kiss swollen, and there appeared to be some hickeys on his neck. I smirked to myself. That's my guy!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

As I reached the top floor I quickly scanned the halls to see if anyone were around. Especially James. Having known the guy for the majority of my life, I knew that he could very well decide to follow me. No matter how much of an invasion of my privacy that is.

There where no one around luckily, so I snuck into the Staff Only zone and escaped to the roof and dug out my journal. I scrambled down all my frustration over James, over how I was practically drooling all over Logan when I saw him shirtless (I mean, seriously, it's not like it was the first time) and how Kendall freaked out when I just walked out of Logan's room.

Hah. My "break up" with Kyle didn't even make the list. Quite honestly it didn't really matter anymore that our date was sabotaged, I wasn't really that interested in him anymore anyways. Still, that doesn't mean I'm quite ready to forgive James just yet.

I finished up and headed back down. I snuck back into the now dark apartment, trying to close the door without making too much noise. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly had a heart attack.

"Hello, Katie. I've been expecting you." Oh, it was just James. That didn't change the creepy not to his voice though.

"James! You almost gave me an heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry," he said and truly sounded like he was sorry. "I thought you said you were going outside?"

"And I did," I said. It was true.

"From the top floor. Really? You know, I'm not as stupid as you might think. I know there's something going on between you and Logan. You might not have slept together, but there is definitely something up." Was that hurt in his voice? And shit, was he on to me and my hiding spot?

"Maybe you're not stupid, but you're very good at making conclusions to things that aren't really there. There is nothing going on between Logan and me, and nothing is ever gonna happen, we're just friends. I don't even like Logan in that way! Not that that is any of your business." I wasn't really sure if that was true, that I didn't have feelings for him. I mean, he's sweet, he's always there for me when I need him, he's smart, he's beautiful, he's kind of muscular – what the heck am I thinking? Most importantly; he has a girlfriend! And I still have to deal with the James thing.

"Why have you even been acting so weird lately? With all the date sabotaging and jealous looks and… everything else? Huh? Care to explain?"

If I could have seen his face properly now, I would bet you he had gone pale. What I could see though, looked completely frozen. Like he had just faced his biggest fear.

"I-I, uh… I'll talk to you later, bye," he said the last part very quickly, twirling around and then disappeared before I even got a chance to react. Man, that guy could be fast when he wanted to!

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I had just fallen asleep when I heard voices coming from the living room. Katie and James, definitely.

Carlos was a much heavier sleeper than me, so even though he had probably just been back for about half an hour, he was already fast asleep. I crept out to the foyer by the swirly slide, making sure not to make a noise. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, so I crept a little closer and closer, until I could make out their words.

"… something going on between you and Logan. You might not have slept together, but there is definitely something up." James. His voice was almost like a whisper in the distance.

Maybe James was on to something? I mean… the way she looked at me when she walked in on me shirtless… I shock the thought away.

No, I have Camille. Katie doesn't like me and I don't like her, as more than a friend of course.

But still… We had secrets just the two of us.

So what? She probably did with all the guys.

"Maybe you're not stupid, but you're very good at making conclusions to things that aren't really there. There is nothing going on between Logan and me, and nothing is ever gonna happen, we're just friends. I don't even like Logan in that way! Not that that is any of your business," I heard Katie say. Her tone was convincing enough for me. I got to admit though, it did sting a little.

"Why have you even been acting so weird lately? With all the date sabotaging and jealous looks and… everything else? Huh? Care to explain?"

Ooh, a confrontation, I thought intrigued. You go girl! I was eager for his response too, so I kept listening. There was a short pause, and then finally,

"I-I, uh… I'll talk to you later, bye."

Shit! He's coming back up! Get the _hell_ out of here! I just barely got back inside my room and closed the door before I head him come up the stairs. Phew! That was a close one. And that is exactly why I don't normally eavesdrop, that and the fact that it's an invasion of privacy.

I went back to bed and tried to get more sleep, but thoughts of Katie kept appearing in my head. Man, this could turn into one big old nasty mess.

The shopping trip with Katie just might turn out to be a bit more challenging then I originally had planned.

I finally gave up on trying to get back to sleep and realized there was only one cure; fresh air from the rooftop.

I grabbed my keys and snuck out of the apartment as silently as I could manage. I got up on the rooftop, but considering it was Katie's and mine secret hiding spot, it didn't really help me out that much with clearing my mind. That was a first.

After a little while I decided to head back down. My trip might not have cleared my mind all too well, but it did help me get back to sleep faster. I don't know what it is, but a bit of fresh air – well as fresh as it gets on a rooftop in LA – always helped me sleep better.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

The next morning I groaned as my alarm clock went of and streams of bright sunlight his my eyes. It was Saturday morning, another day until mom got back home from her visit to our aunt back in Minnesota.

It was also the day of my shopping trip with Logan. Suddenly I brightened up. My whole day just seemed a whole lot better. For once I didn't really mind waking up early on a Saturday as long as that meant I got to spend a few more hours with him.

Oh man, I got it _BAD_!

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a simple black cardigan and pushed the sleeves up to my elbows. I put on a charm bracelet in silver, a pair of plain silver heart ear studs and finished of my outfit with my favorite black Converse shoes. I dabbed on a bit of mascara, a matt light brown eye shadow and a hint of lip-gloss. Perfect. Simple and casual, but still feminine enough.

Logan was already up and making breakfast. The Big Time Rush guys might not be the best cooks in the world, but they sure knew how to make a delicious breakfast. And Logan was no exception.

The kitchen smelled of eggs and some spices, and I suspected there might be an omelet or French toast coming up, maybe even both. I smiled to myself as I noticed that Logan was humming a song. From the top of the swirly slide, I called out, "God that smells great. I hope you made enough for me too of whatever it is that you're making." I flashed him my best smile and then threw myself down the swirly slide.

"Of course I did. I figured you'd be up soon anyways," he flashed me a huge grin too, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Good morning, by the way," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too. Someone's in a good mood, I see."

"Yeah, you know, new day, new opportunities…"

"Oh, wow. Logan Mitchell, the poet… Sorry, that's a little too deep and cheery for me at 9 in the morning on a Saturday," I joked, making him laugh that irresistible laugh of his. What was I saying? Had I gone completely mad? I couldn't possibly be falling for that guy! Not now! Maybe even never. Sounds good to me.

"Well, it's that and that I get almost an entire day away from the maniacs," he said, lowering his voice and motioning his thumb towards the bedrooms.

"I swear, sometimes it sounds as if you really don't like those guys. I get where you're coming from though, you BTR guys have a tendency to wear out people's brains," I said cheerfully and grabbed a piece of the almost too hot to touch French toast he had just finished cooking.

I swear, on days like this I felt like we were a couple taken straight out of a cheesy TV-show or a movie. Right then I got an intense urge to just kiss him, it seemed appropriate at the moment. I resisted that urge though.

It was also times like this that I actually felt like I could understand Camille's crazy relationship with him. Well, almost at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, there seems to be some romance in the air, but don't you worry, it's not gonna be such a smooth ride... <strong>

**That's all I'm telling ya for now. MOHAHAHAHA! **

**And you just might be seeing som more of CArlos and some other familiar characters :)**

**As always, let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be a bit more romantic than the others (hopefully), but the next one, which I'll post soon enough is going to be a big fight...**

**And the song I used in this one is Katelyn Tarver's song Favorite Girl, I felt like it just fit the story pretty well :)**

**If you haven't heard the song allready, you should check it out, it's pretty good :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Katie's POV**

Logan and I finished our breakfast, he then grabbed a post-it note and scribbled down that he had headed for the mall with me. We walked over to the BTR mobile, and since it was just 9:30 AM on a Saturday, the Palmwoods was deserted.

The car ride over to the mall was pretty much silent, but it was the good kind of silence as we where just listening to the radio.

Suddenly Jo's song Favorite Girl came on, and I couldn't help but to sing along to it. Jo had written it about Kendall and had be singing it in her dressing room on New Town High, some director or something had hear it and decided to put it on the show's soundtrack. Which turned it into a huge hit.

"_I wanna be the one that you think of_

_When you're driving all alone_

_And you would see you can call me on the phone_

_Just so that you can say_

"_Hey, you're my favorite, hey, you're my favorite girl"_

_I don't really fall like this_

_And never come so easily_

_But with one look, I'm hooked_

_And I can't move, baby now you're all I see" _I sang along to the radio. Logan looked over at me looking amazed.

"What?" I asked gently, "it's not like you haven't heard me sing before."

"Yeah, I know… It's just… I never really noticed how amazing your voice is until now," he said, making me blush. I flashed him a smile.

"We might just have to include you in a duet with BTR," he added jokingly, but I got the feeling he actually wanted to sing a duet with them.

We finally arrived at the already crowded mall parking lot as the song ended. Just as he had parked the car, I grabbed a hold of his wrist and practically dragged him over to the first clothing store. I scanned the store pretty quickly and grabbed item after item and dumped it over on Logan until he was almost holding more than he could carry.

"Okay… Maybe I was wrong," I heard Logan mumble as I headed into the dressing room. I tried on everything, but only came out the few times I felt like I looked _really_ good. Which mostly meant with some of the jeans, flow-y tops and dresses and an occasional jacket and cardigan.

I opened up the dressing room wearing a strapless red silk chiffon dress decorated with gold and champagne colored beads spreading loosely from the bottom by my knees and up. Judging by the look on Logan's face, I'd say he agreed with me looking amazing.

"What'd you think? Should I buy it?" I asked as I headed back in to change back into my own clothes, finally having tried on everything.

"I don't know…" Logan said, "Kendall might not be too happy if you do. All the guys on this planet would be drooling all over you."

"That's a yes then," I laughed as I checked the prize. "Or not," I added quickly. "Why not?"

"600 dollars… I don't have that much money."

I handed Logan the dress and everything else I wasn't going to buy. I saw him run around the store to put everything back in its place while I went over my options, eliminating everything that wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, or something I really needed. When I had finally made my decision I gave Logan the rest of the items I wasn't going to by, while I headed off to the register to pay for the items I had picked.

Though I had eliminated a lot already, I ended up with two huge shopping bags in hand. As we were about to head out of the store, I noticed Logan had a bag too.

"Wha- No! Please tell me you didn't really buy me that dress," I pleaded. He just grinned at me.

"I couldn't really let you walk out on something you wanted that badly, now could I?" I gave him a big bear hug and kissed him on the cheek, just barley pulling myself together to keep me from placing that kiss on his lips instead.

"I… I don't even know what to say. Just… !" I exclaimed and gave him another squishing hug. He laughed his insanely heartwarming laugh. I looked into his eyes, not really noticing what I was doing I leaned in towards him.

"Are you Logan from Big Time Rush?" a little girl, about 5 years old asked, pulling me back into reality.

Thank God, I thought. What the heck had I been thinking? Oh, yeah, I wasn't. Dammit. The guy has a girlfriend!

Yet he bought you a 600-dollar dress without even hesitating, the other part of my brain argued. I shut out that part of my brain, refusing to listen to it. I couldn't afford me falling for him.

"Yes I am," I heard Logan answer politely to the little girl. He gave her one of his most charming smiles and seemed genuinely happy to meet a fan.

God, he was so cute when he was like that.

Oh God. Too late, I already fell.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you and your girlfriend, sir," the little girl's mother said to Logan.

"What, Katie?" he asked surprised pointing to me, "she's not my girlfriend. She's just Kendall's little sister."

The mother didn't look like she believed him, but didn't push the subject any further.

"She just ran off, she's a really big BTR fan," the mother said.

"Oh, no problem," Logan said.

"Are you Kendall Knight's sister?" the little girl asked me amazed.

"Yes, I am," I said catching on to Logan's tone.

"Can I get your autograph Logan? And yours?" the little girl asked and held out her little teddy bear.

"Are you sure you want us to sign this?" I asked a little uncertain.

"Yes," she said smiling brightly.

"All right then, we will sign it for you," I said.

The teddy bear had a much rougher fabric on its feet so we signed a foot each and gave the little girl a hug, before she cheerfully headed off to another store with her mom.

"You are so nice to you fans," I said, my heart nearly swimming. Ugh, he was turning me into one of the cheesy teen girls.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, without them BTR would never have gotten as far as we have, and you wouldn't have gotten that dress," he said almost teasingly.

"Could you handle one more store?" I asked, changing subjects. "Depends. Do I have to hold as many things?"

I laughed. "Nah, I just need a new perfume, mine's empty." I gave him a bright smile, and suddenly he seemed a lot less worried.

"I think I can handle that."

"Good."

We headed off to the perfume and makeup store. After smelling several perfumes, I found the one I wanted; Loverdose by Diesel. I looked at a few lip-glosses too, but decided not to buy any since I didn't have that much money left, and I planned on getting a new pair of shoes too. When I had paid for the perfume, we headed off to one of the many shoe stores.

I found a pair of drop-dead gorgeous heels I wanted desperately, but since they cost almost 200 dollars, there was no way I could afford them. I did however afford a pair of glittery gold pumps. So with the shoe shopping done, we decided to head to Starbucks and get a cup of coffee on our way home, just like he had promised.

I took the two cups of coffee while Logan headed to our apartment and placed the shopping bags in my room. He then joined me at the rooftop.

"Thank you so much for the dress, and for coming with me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

No really. You have no idea, I thought.

"No problem. I actually enjoyed it too. Some alone time with you isn't that bad," he said.

Dammit. Now the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I couldn't bear to look at him without wanting desperately to kiss him, so I just focused on the paper cup in my hand and sipped to it so often that my lips where almost always busy. As we finished our coffees we went back down to the apartment. Or well, I went back down to change into my new bikini and put everything in my closet, while Logan went down to the lobby to find Camille I assumed.

* * *

><p>"Katie! Where have you been?" Kendall asked almost concerned as I entered the apartment.<p>

"Uh, shopping with Logan. Didn't you read our note?"

"Note? What note?" I scanned the kitchen counter and discovered that the note was missing.

"Ugh, James or Carlos must have taken it."

"Why would Carlos take it?" Kendall asked.

"Carlos? How do you know it wasn't James?"

"He was with me," Kendall said so fast it took me a while to process what he said, blushed slightly and then added, " I gotta go."

I raised an eyebrow. What was with him today?

I just shook my head at it a nd went to my room.

I was almost done unpacking when I moved on to the bag with my dress in, and discovered not only the dress, but all three of the lip-glosses I had been looking at and the shoes.

Was he insane? I mean, if you add everything together, it's like 900 or 1000 dollars. He seriously spent that much money on me!

* * *

><p><strong>Now why would Logan spend so much money on her?<strong>

**You'll find out in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter :) **

**I'm not really feeling to well today, so I'll be staying in bed just writing, so a lot of theese chapters might come throughout the day :)**

**Other than that there's not that much to say, but ennjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Logan's POV**

I walked down to the lobby and spotted Camille by the pool. I waved at her and began walking towards her. She greeted me with one of her infamous slaps across my check. Just this wasn't her normal, half-strength slap followed by a kiss, this was a full-fledged as hard as she could manage slap, and no kiss following. It felt as if my entire head was going to come off and my cheek was really burning now.

"How could you sleep with Katie?" she screamed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. I was terrified of her right now, because as many times as she might have done this to me before, this was the real deal.

"I didn't sleep with her!" I told her, automatically knowing what she was talking about. I had no idea how she heard about last night, but she had. The crowd looked entertained, they even cheered at our "acting".

"She just walked out of my room, and nearly hit James in the face with the door who practically shouted that Katie was sneaking out of my room, Kendall hear what James said and freaked, so Katie made a joke about us sleeping together. But it didn't happen!" I shouted furiously.

I could see the faces of the crowd go from amused and entertained to terrified as they realized this was a real fight.

By now the tears were spilling over the edge of Camille's eyes. It broke my heart to see her cry, especially because of me. I put a hand up to her cheek to wipe away her tears, but she just looked even more outraged and slaped it away.

"Then what have you been doing all day? Huh?" she asked bitterly.

"Shopping," I told her truthfully. Camille looked stunned.

"Who with? Huh? You hate shopping, you would never take me shopping!"

I hadn't noticed before, but it was true. I had never taken Camille shopping, much less spent almost a thousand dollars on her.

"Katie," I mumbled almost to low for her to hear. Judging by the furious look on her face though, I knew she had heard. She slapped me again, almost even harder this time.

"IT'S OVER LOGAN MITCHELL!" She shouted almost at the top of her lungs, before she added just for me to hear, "it's over for good. I don't wanna see you ever again."

She was definitely heartbroken, and her last words held more anger, disgust and hatred than I ever thought a person could have while still sounding calm. Thank you, Katie, for ruining my relationship with Camille, I thought bitterly. I felt anger bubble up inside me like never before. I felt as if I seriously could punch someone to the ground right then and there, like Katie. Especially Katie.

I wouldn't do that though. No matter how pissed off I was I would never hit a girl, and I wasn't suicidal either. If I had punched Katie, Kendall would have killed me. Carlos was suddenly by my side.

"I'm sorry man," he said "I-" . I twirled around faster than ever before and glared at him, with what I can imagine was anger clouding up my eyes.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" I snarled at Carlos, who threw his hands up to his chest in a please-don't-shoot-me gesture. Just then I heard the elevator doors ding open, and stormed off to our apartment.

"Logan hey," Katie beamed cheerfully at me. I just completely ignored her and stormed off towards my bedroom.

"Logan!" she shouted after me, getting irritated. I had almost reached the stairs when she called my name again, a little more angry this time.

"What the hell do you want Katie?" I snapped. She looked stunned.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still annoyed.

"You!" I snapped, and immediately regretted it. I might be pissed at her, but I couldn't bear to break two hearts in one day. "The aftermath of your stupid joke is what happened! If it wasn't for that stupid joke Camille wouldn't have broken up with me, and she wouldn't hate me for sleeping with you even though I didn't actually do it!" I walked over to her. It wasn't such a long walk anymore as she had come closer to me at one point.

"This," I breathed heavily, "is all your fault!" I said poking my index finger hard against one of her collarbones. I twirled around and headed up to my room and slammed the door shut and collapsed against my bedroom door.

Warm, salty tears escaped my eyes as the image of Camille and Katie's heartbroken eyes flashed in my mind. Camille's words where still burned in the back of my mind, and her anger and hatred towards me. How could one little thing, a joke, screw up so much?

A small part of my brain told me that maybe it wasn't all Katie's fault. Maybe it wasn't just that one joke that messed everything up? Maybe it was more?I mean, why was Camille so eager to believe I had actually slept with Katie? And how did she know about the joke Katie had made? She seemed to know about the shopping trip too, and Carlos was about to say something to me when I blew him off.

My head was starting to hurt with all the questions. Without even realizing it I pulled out the memory from the mall, when Katie and I had nearly kissed. She had leaned in, seemingly not realizing it, but I had and I leaned in too. I had gotten all tingly inside and.. Oh God!

This is why Camille had believed that I had slept with Katie; I was in love with her! Oh God, Kendall is going to kill me, James too. Especially if he really did like her. Dammit, this thing could be a mess. What if James likes her and he finds out that I like her too? That could be the end of Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos' POV<strong>

I sat back down at my table by the pool after Logan practically snarled at me to stay away from him. I had never seen him this angry before, but he also seemed a bit confused. It was hidden deep inside his eyes, but the confusion was definitely there.

I couldn't help but to feel like the entire thing was my fault though, I was the one who told Camille about the shopping trip, and James had also been so clever that he had told her that Katie came sneaking out of Logan's room last night (before I got home) and that she had apparently slept with him.

Okay, maybe the blame was split evenly between James and me, but it still didn't change how bad I felt.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Jo asked concerned. I hadn't seen her with Kendall the entire day, not yesterday either, I noted.

"I feel so bad. I mean, I was the one who told Camille about their shopping trip, I just didn't think she would freak out like that," I said almost feeling like crying. Jo shot me a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault, Carlos. It's Logan's. If he hadn't been shooting those looks at Katie, Camille never would have believed that there was something going on between them," Jo told me.

"What looks?" I asked confused.

"Looks that said he wouldn't mind being the one with her on dates, holding her hand and kissing her… Camille told me she felt like there was something going on between them a while before this. If anyone's to blame, it's Logan."

"You're saying he likes her?" I asked, still a little surprised. How come I hadn't seen that? I asked her the same.

"It was just in his eyes, really. I didn't notice until Cami told me, and honestly, I don't really think Logan has realized himself," Jo replied. I felt tired of talking about the entire thing, so I decided to change subjects.

"Why haven't you been with Kendall lately?" I asked curiously. Jo sighed, seeming a little sad.

"He dumped me…"

"WHAT? B-b-but… why?"

"He said he couldn't be with me anymore because he had feelings for somebody else, and that he really didn't like that and that he had tried his best to get rid of his feelings for that person, but just couldn't, so he felt like he just couldn't be with me anymore. He said it wasn't fair to me…" Jo looked like she was about to cry, so I gave her one of my bear hugs.

"Thanks, Carlos," she said and smiled bleakly.

"So, do you have any idea who the girl might be?"

"Well, he never really specified that it was a girl, so for all I know it might be a guy," she said. I felt my mouth fall open. Kendall into a guy? I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with it if it was true, but I just couldn't imagine Kendall liking a guy.

"But no, I'm apparently not as observant as Camille is at this things, so I have no idea who this person is," Jo continued, pulling me out of my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>A little more drama :) <strong>

**You'll find out who Kendall is crushing on soon enough, if you haven't figured allready :)**

**And somebody will tell their crush about their feelings...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to clear up somethings, but there are still some "mysteries" left. This chapter might also contain a little too much love for somebody's taste and some scenes that are a little disgusting. **

**Just a warning.**

**Enjoy, though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall?" I called out into the hallway, I had heard giggling which sounded like it came from Kendall. I opened the door to his room and found James hovering over Kendall on his bed. I stood frozen in the door opening; there was no way to deny that they had just been making out. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had let out a sigh of relief. Kendall furrowed his brows at me, and James slowly crawled off of Kendall, looking confused.

"Why are you so relieved?" James asked, still confused.

"This makes things a little less complicated," I said.

"Logan, what the heck are you talking about?" James asked.

"Yeah, how can this," Kendall motioned between him and James, "make things less complicated?"

I blushed, slightly embarrassed to have to say this.

"Because that means he," I pointed to James, "doesn't have a crush on Katie."

"But how does- oooh," James said realizing what that meant. I swear, that boy had more intelligence than we gave him credit for. Kendall still looked confused, though.

"Ah, come on, Kendork, it's so obvious. That would only really be a problem if someone, say Logan, were to have a crush on her too," James explained, making me blush even deeper.

"WHAT?" Kendall shouted, looking outraged and disgusted, "so you really did sleep with her?"

"NO! No, of course not. I would never do that while I still had a girlfriend," I said. And people where in the apartment, I added mentally.

"Seems to be more than you can say, Kendall," I said. Okay, probably not the best move if your best friend just found out you had a crush on his little sister.

"I didn't sneak around behind my girlfriend's back!" Kendall said defending himself.

"Oh no? Then what about Jo?"

"I broke up with her when I realized my feelings for James weren't going anywhere."

Wow, he broke up with Jo to be with James.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," I said. James and Kendall agreed. There was a slight pause.

"Sooo… Is it okay if I ask Katie out?" I asked, slightly worried Kendall was going to punch me, or something. Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," he said and raised his index finger to point at me, "but if you hurt her, you're going DOWN!"

"I'll try my best not to hurt her, I promise."

"Is that why you came here in the first place?" James suddenly asked. I shook my head.

"I heard giggling that sounded like Kendall, and I came to check what was going on. Which I kind of regret, I could have done without walking in on that," I said flashing them a mocking smile. I walked back down into the living room and let the guys continue where they left off. If I hadn't killed the mood too much. I probably should have gone straight to Katie and asked her out, but considering how pissed off she was earlier, I figured it was best to let her cool of and make her try to forgive me for yelling at her. Come to think of it, I was surprised Kendall hadn't chopped my head off yet for that. But then again he might have been too busy with James.

Just then Carlos entered the apartment lost in thoughts.

"Hey Logan, do you have any idea who Kendall is crushing on? Oh, and I'm sorry about the shopping trip thing, I told Camille about it, I just didn't think it was such a big deal." Carlos sounded really sad at the last part. "And then James told her about Katie's joke and all that," he added.

"It's okay, it was really my fault anyways… As for his crush, isn't that Jo?" I suggested, not really feeling like outing them.

"No, I mean, he broke up with her and said he was into somebody else," Carlos explained. Of course, by now I knew that.

"Just go to Kendall's room and you'll find out," I said, not actually expecting him to do as I said. Before he got much further away, I twirled around in my seat. "No, Carlos, don't. I'll just tell ya."

Carlos came back towards the couch and sat down. "It- it's James. I walked in on them a few minutes ago," I said.

"Really, James?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, I never would have figured," Carlos said. "Me neither, bro."

"What is that you never would have figured?" Katie suddenly asked.

"You know how you, err, we thought James was jealous of Kendall when you hugged? Yeah, well turns out he was jealous of you. He's been crushing on Kendall," I told her and saw her mouth practically fall to the floor. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, like she couldn't find the words she was looking for.

"Does Kendall know?" she finally asked.

"Considering I just walked in on them making out, I'd say he does."

"Whoa, too much information, dude," she said holding up her hands as if that could keep the words away from her ears. I couldn't help but to let a smile escape. I looked deep into Katie's eyes and recalled I had some things to talk over with her.

"Carlos, would you mind letting us talk alone for a little while?"

Carlos, who evidentially figured there was something going on between us, just grinned and said "yeah, of course. I'll let you two lovebirds be alone for a little while."

Both Katie and I blushed slightly at his comment. Suddenly Katie put a hand to her stomach and groaned.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," she said. I motioned for her to come and sit down next to me. She obliged and made herself comfortable against my chest. I was starting to feel all warm and tingly inside, having Katie cuddle up to me. I kissed the top of her head and sensed the smell of her shampoo mixed with her new fragrance. The smell of her perfume was so subtle, yet somehow powerful enough to turn me on.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's not your fault my relationship with Camille crumbled," I said calmly, "if I hadn't given her a reason to think that something was going on between us, she never would have believed it when James told her about your joke."

"James told her about that?" she asked, sounding like she wanted to be annoyed, but couldn't quite manage to do so. I only hoped it was an effect I had on her.

"Camille made a pretty good point though, I never did take her shopping and did things with you that I never did with anybody else."

Katie looked up at me, flashing me a smile that threatened to make me swoon.

"Like spending almost a thousand dollars on me without hesitating?"

"Yeahh. You figured that out, huh?" I asked feeling myself blush. "But hey, a special girl deserves special things."

"You're seriously spoiling me," she said and smiled.

"I know," I smiled brilliantly at her. We were silent for a little while.

"I'm sorry about Camille, though," she said, looking right in my eyes.

"Don't be. Although it hurt to see her so heartbroken, it was for the best. It's not really her that I'm in love with," I said staring right back in her deep brown eyes.

Katie smiled her teasing-mode smile at me. "Is this your way of saying you love me?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I guess it is," I said. Katie smiled back at me with more power than I had thought a person could master, before I felt her soft lips brush against mine. Just that slight brush of her lips against mine sent fire through all of my veins.

Still being slightly turned on by the scent of her I pulled her in to a deeper, more passionate kiss that sent fireworks up all around us. In that moment there was nothing in the world but the two of us. Katie licked my lower lip, asking for access in my mouth that I granted her as she crawled on top of me, pushing me down on the couch. The kiss was bliss, a fight for dominance, but still bliss. I managed to roll us around so that she was underneath me. I don't know how long we lay like that, changing between being on top and on bottom, but I had a feeling it was a long time.

"I thought you said exchanging salvia was extremely unsanitary," she teased.

"Oh it is, but even if I risk getting sick, it's still so worth it," I smiled against her lips. She kissed me a few more times, before she finally answered; "good answer, doc."

I lifted my self off of her and helped her up too.

"Oh, I almost forgot; Katherine Marie Knight, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend and go on a date with me tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would!" she exclaimed cheerfully and threw herself around my neck. I laughed to myself of how much the entire situation reminded me of a proposal.

"I love you, Katie-bear," I said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Logie-bear," she said using my mom's old nickname for me and kissed my cheek.

"So dinner and movie then?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," I smiled, "I'll pay of course."

"Like the gentleman you are," she said and gave me a quick kiss and headed off to her room.

I walked towards the bathroom and decided to get my shower done now. After a refreshing shower I walked to my room, dressed only in a towel. I then took about ten minutes to figure out what to wear to our first date and threw on something else. Sounds stupid, but I was planning on taking a trip up to the rooftop before the date, and didn't want to risk messing up my clothes.

I was about to head out of the apartment and up to the rooftop when I heard the sound of somebody throwing up. Kicking into doctor mode, I rushed to the bathroom and found Katie doubled over the toilet. It seemed like she struggled to keep her hair away from the toilet bowl, so I walked over to her and gathered her long, silky brown hair in my hands. Once she finally was done emptying her stomach, she turned to me teary eyed.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to go to that date," she whispered looking down at her feet. I tilted her head up towards me.

"Hey, it's no problem. You're obviously sick and we can reschedule the date to any other day," I said and placed a kiss on her lips. The fire was still there.

"Wow, you must really love me to kiss me right after I threw up."

"Well, I do," I told her truthfully with a smile on my face, "besides, I figured that with the saliva exchange earlier, I'm gonna get sick anyways."

Katie fake gasped. "Oh my God, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend Logan Mitchell?" she teased.

"I guess you just removed some of my bacteria fright," I said and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now where do you wanna stay, the couch or your bed?"

Katie groaned. "Don't go all mom on me, okay?" she said refering to her mom's need to tuck the sick kids in with hundreds of blanckets.

"I'll do my best."

"Then my bed I guess," she said.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom and covered her with her covers and a duvet we had in a supply closet. Then finally I got out a bucket with a little water in and settled in beside her.

"I have a feeling you're gonna be a great doctor one day," Katie said.

"Thanks," I said and kissed the top of her head. Before long, she was fast asleep against my chest. This was definitely something I could get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Too rushed?<strong>

**Too disgusting that Logan kissed her after she threw up, or just romantic?**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off I just wanna say thank you soooo much to all the positive feedback and to everyone who has favorited the story and such! It means a lot to me, it really does :)**

**I'm sorry about that last chapter beeing a little gross, but you'll live right? I was kinda sick that day so guess this was a weird way for me to get it out of my system :P **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for ya, and I'll post the next one soon enough (it's almost ready right now) **

**Enjoy, as always :D**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

The day after, as Jennifer Knight came home, the apartment was completely silent. It was almost noon and normally the apartment should be buzzing with noise and motion from the five teenagers that where living there. She snuck up to Carlos and Logan's room first, knocked on the door only to find Carlos sleeping safe and sound all alone. The covers of Logan's bed were still perfectly made up, he apparently hadn't even touched his bed that night. Jennifer was slightly worried at this, but figured she was going to check Kendall and James' room first, in case he had camped there. Which he hadn't done. The two boys looked peaceful, so she decided not to disturb them. She then entered her daughter's room, now really starting to worry where Logan had gone. Until she saw the boy sprawled out next to Katie with an arm wrapped around her.

"What is going on here?" Jennifer asked sternly, pulling the couple out of their sleep. Logan quickly realized he had his arm around Katie and removed it almost as quickly. Logan then quickly sat up while Katie slowly sat up.

"I- I was just…" Logan started.

"He was just looking out for me. I got really sick yesterday," Katie said pointing towards the bucket on the floor. "And being an aspiring doctor, we figured I was better off having him here."

"How're ya feeling, Katie-bear?" he asked concerned and pulled her over to him so that she could snuggle up against his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head.

"Fine. Much better now," she said smiling up at him.

"When did you two get together?" Jennifer asked curiously. Logan looked like he wanted to deny that he an Katie were dating, but decided against it and told Jen the truth.

"Yesterday."

"And you're already sleeping in the same bed?"

"Well, at least I don't share a room with my boyfriend, that's more than you can say about certain people," Katie said, and realized just a little too late that it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Well, certain people aren't dating my kid," Jen protested. There was a short pause. "I don't want this repeated," she said sternly, "and what happened to Camille?"

"She broke up with him," Katie said before Logan could say anything, this time making sure not to mention her joke.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jen said sympathetically.

"It's okay," Logan said. Jen then left the room, telling the couple that breakfast would be ready soon. As the door closed Logan leaned in and gave Katie a deep, passionate kiss.

"You know, I could really get used to waking up like this, minus the part with your mom," he said smiling wildly.

"Me too," Katie agreed and gave him another kiss, "sadly, I don't think we'll be allowed to."

"Me neither."

A little while later the couple got out of Katie's bed and stretched their slightly stiff muscles and straightened their clothes the best they could. They had both fallen asleep in the clothes they had been wearing to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

As Katie and I came out into the living room are, Kendall, James and Carlos already occupied the kitchen counter that functioned as our dining table while Mama Knight was running around in the kitchen delivering dishes, while somehow doing the dishes in between. Kendall, apparently hearing us enter the room snapped his head up from his plate of French toasts, eggs and bacon.

"Whoa, what have you two been doing?" he asked suspiciously with his mouth still half full of food. Ugh.

"Kendall! No talking while you still have food in your mouth! You should know this by now," Jen said sternly. Kendall just waved it off, almost as if she hadn't spoken at all. He swallowed down his food before he spoke this time.

"Why were you coming out of Katie's room?" he asked, almost even more suspicious this time, "wait. Don't answer that, I don't want to know."

"Oh come on, Kendall, it's not like you never had Jo stay a night in your room. Besides nothing was going on, Logan was just taking care of me. In case you didn't notice I was really sick yesterday," Katie told him.

"It's true, Kendall, when I woke them up they were still fully dressed and Katie was packed in nicely with a bucket on the floor."

"Oh," Kendall said and blushed, "wait, you saw them together and you're not mad?"

"No!" Jen said as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, which flattered me a little, "why should I be? Have you seen the way Logan treats girls, especially Katie? I trust him with my daughter, and you should too."

"Aww, thanks Mama Knight," I said feeling really flattered.

Her trusting me full-heartedly with Katie was a BIG deal. HUGE. Like the biggest honor you could possibly get in the Knights residence.

"Thanks mom," Katie beamed at her mom. "And Kendall, how could you not notice your sister was throwing up?" Jen asked disapprovingly.

"Uh… I – eh – I was… A little busy," he stuttered awkwardly. Mama Knight raised an eyebrow at her son, willing him to explain which he didn't. She apparently decided not to push the case further at the moment. "

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

As James and I had finished our breakfasts, we headed to our room to change out of our pajamas, which where plaid flannel pants and a singlet for me, and one of James' white V-necks for James.

"We should probably tell her about this soon," James said, making sure to close the door.

"Whyy?" I complained.

I really didn't want to tell my mom I was gay. Much less that I was now dating one of my best friends, whom I conveniently enough happened to be in a band with and share a room with. Yeah, she would _not_ be happy about that.

"Because there will be situations like that and we can't keep making up weird excuses like the one you just made," James said.

Dammit, why did he have to be so reasonable?

"Besides, she apparently walked in on Logan and Katie in bed together and they're both still alive, so if we act soon she might not kill either of us. And most importantly not ruin The Face," he said and pulled out his lucky comb and mirror.

Ah, there was the James Diamond I knew. Vane as hell, but he was so much more than just good looks too. I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Are you really saying The Face," I said mimicking his jazz-hands thing and his voice as best I could, "is more important than my life?"

I was just teasing, I knew he didn't really think that. James' face went pale and he nearly dropped his lucky comb to the floor.

"Oh god, no, no! Of course not, you're more important to me than anything," he told me truthfully, rushing over to where I sat on my bed, "it's just… You know me, The Face is important to me."

"James, relax, I know all of that. I was just teasing you," I said smiling at him. James let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said and kissed me.

"I love you, Jamie," I told him as we pulled a part from each other, he smiled at the nickname I had adopted ever since Logan had tried to sneak him out of the prom dressed as Camille.

"I love you too, Kendork."

"Maybe we should just go and tell her right now?" I suggested.

"I think maybe we should," James agreed. So, after taking a shower each and changing into our normal clothes, we headed down to the nearly deserted kitchen. Mom was the only one there. Perfect.

"Hey, uh- mom, can we talk to you for a second?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, sure," she said cheerfully, "what's up boys?"

"Uh- you know earlier?" James asked.

"At breakfast," I added.

"Yeah," she said, getting slightly confused, "what about it?"

"You know how you were fine with Katie and Logan dating?"

"Yeah? Uh, is there something about them that I should know? Is Katie pregnant?" mom blurted out.

"What? NO! I mean, I really hope not and don't really think so… It's not about them, I… I was just wondering… If you could try and take what I'm about to tell you as well?" It came out a lot more uncertain than as the request I had intended it to be.

"I'll try my best."

"What Kendall was trying to say earlier, is that he- we," James corrected himself, "have been so busy trying to figure out what we really feel for each other to really have paid too much attention to everybody else. That's why I've been looking out for Katie for him lately. But we finally realized that we're… in love with each other."

"Mom, James and I are dating," I finished.

Mom was completely silent, but she didn't look mad or anything, which I guess was a good sign.

"Wow, I- I don't know what to say. I- I didn't really expect this, but at the same time I kind of did… But I'm happy for you, you seem like a great couple, and really that's all that matters. I don't really have a problem with it," she clarified, " I'm just a little surprised."

"Yeah, we were pretty shocked too when we realized we were in love with a guy," James said.

I flashed back to when we had finally come clean about our feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"Why is Katie so mad at you?" I asked as I entered our room. James wasn't really paying any attention to me; he was just sitting on his bed playing with his lucky comb.

"I messed up her date with Kyle, I don't know why, it's just… I never really liked the idea of them going out after he tried taking her to Kiss and Tell when she was just 10."

"Do you like her?" I asked surprised, almost disgusted and voicing the jealousy I felt for her.

Wow, I'd never think I'd be jealous of my sister. She could have the guy I could never have, and she didn't even care. Or did she? Oh god, what if she liked him too? _That_ would be torture.

"NO! God, no! I mean, she's a great girl and all, but she's like my little sister. I might be into a lot of weird stuff, but incest is _definitely_ not one of them," he said.

"Oh, good," I said, fighting really hard not to do a happy dance or shout "YESSS!" at the top of my lungs. If I must say so, I think I did a pretty good job at keeping a straight face.

"Well, if you don't like her, then why did you sabotage their date?"

"Well, like I said I see her as a sister and I knew you've been really busy with Jo, so I just felt like it was my duty to look after her, you kno- have you been crying? Your eyes are all red and puffy," James asked as he suddenly looked up and his voice filled with concern.

"Yeahh," I breathed, "it's just… I broke up with Jo a couple of days ago and she's just so heartbroken it really pains me to see her, and I've been thinking too much for my own good lately."

"Spill it."

"Huh?"

"You're hiding something from me, what is it?"

"It- it's just… I think I'm in love with someone else. Someone I really shouldn't and don't want to like because I know they will never feel the same. And it kills me."

"Don't be so sure, Kendork," he said wrapping his arms around me, "that person might just feel the same way."

I pulled out of the hug and stopped when I was standing right in front of him, looking into his eyes. For a split second, I thought I could see a flash of the same kind of love I had for my Jamie in his eyes. Bu surely, that was just my imagination. Right?

"Would _you_ ever love _me_?" I asked him, still staring in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said looking down at his feet, breaking the eye contact, "I would."

I could feel my face light up with hope.

"Because lately, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and I've caught myself imagining what it would be like to kiss those sweet lips of yours, and… I'm sorry if it freaks you out, but I'm driving myself crazy just thinking abou-" I was interrupted by James' lips crashing into mine. I could feel sparks and fire take over the entire world. That kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"It does freak me out, but as in I'm freaking out because now I know I'm not alone with this and you love me back," James said cheerfully.

"Y-you love me?" I stuttered stunned.

"Yeah, I love you, Kendork."

This time I didn't fight the "YESSS!" that was pressing its way up my throat, so I let it out.

"I love you too, Jamie," I said and gave him another one of those kisses.

"Then I guess it would be okay to call you my boyfriend?" James asked. "Hell yeah," I said and kissed him again.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>In just that one week of our relationship, we had come so far, next up was just telling the world.<p>

Oh god. The world.

We needed to tell our fans, before the rumors started flying.

"What?" James asked, apparently seeing the way my face dropped from cheerful to deadly-pale.

"We have to tell everybody else too. As in the entire world."

"Ohh," James said, now understanding the change of my expression.

"Yeahh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, soo kinda weird ending, but I like it :) Makes a bit of a cliff hanger :)<strong>

**Let me know what you think :) You like? Anything that could be improoved?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter for ya :) **

**The next one probably won't come as quickly, concidering I haven't started writing it yet... Buuut at least this one is the longest so far :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Kendall picked up his phone, scrolled through the contact list and landed on the number he apparently wanted.

"Hey, Ryan," he said shortly after. My jaw dropped. Ryan? As in Ryan Seacrest? How did Kendall have his number?

"Yeah, we need to do an interview soon. We have some stuff we need to announce and we'd like to do that as soon as possible… Okay, in three days sounds good… Kay, thanks… Yeah, sure, we'll preform a song… Let me just ask the guys," he said and put his cell to his chest, in an attempt to mute the sound.

"Okay, so Ryan Seacrest just accepted us for an interview in three days and he asked if we could preform a song," Kendall explained.

"What about Stuck?" I suggested, "you guys do that really good acoustic." That earned me four flattered grins.

"She makes a good point," Logan agreed.

"Of course you would agree with her, she's your girlfriend," James noted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Kendall is your boyfriend. The same goes for you two. Besides, I have my own opinions, I just happen to agree with her," Logan bit back.

"That's my man," I said proudly and wrapped my arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! Big brother still in the room!"

"Come on. You do much worse with James while I'm still in the room!"

"Uhm… Getting off track here," Logan said.

"Okay, so Stuck?" Kendall suggested.

"Works for me," Carlos said.

"Same here," James said.

"Okay then, it's settled," he said speaking into the phone again, "we'll be playing Stuck."

* * *

><p>Three days later, the morning we were going to get ready for the interview, I was about to walk into our shared bathroom (even though we each had one in our respective rooms I usually used that when I was in the living room), but Logan beat me to it, running right passed me and slammed the door shut.<p>

"LOGAN!" I shouted annoyed. I could barely hear him whisper sorry before the sound of him throwing up filled the room. Oh.

The side effect of our make-out session had finally arrived. Oops. Bad timing.

"Okay, there is no way you're going to that interview," I informed him.

"But Katiee," he complained, before once again throwing up.

"Hey, you're the future doctor here, not me. Just think about it, and you'll see my point. Are you gonna be okay in there?"

I got a barely audible "mhm" in reply, which was enough for me.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go talk to Kendall," I said and headed off towards his and James' room.

I still can't believe that mom let them keep sharing a room now that they were dating when she wouldn't let Logan and me sleep in the same bed. Okay, James and Kendall weren't allowed to share a bed either, but still… It's not like she'd know if the just happened to end up sleeping in the same one.

"Kendall?" I knocked on the door of their room before entering.

"Whaddup, baby sis?" Kendall asked. James was nowhere to be seen, and for a second I wondered where he was before I dismissed the thought. He was probably in the bathroom working on his hair, so that it was perfectly groomed like usual.

"Uh… You know how I was sick?"

Kendall gave me a confused look. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well… I kinda passed it on to Logan, so right now he's in the bathroom puking his guts out."

He clinged. "Whoa, a little too graphic."

"Agreed," I heard James' voice coming from the bathroom.

Okay, so he could hear us. That was nice to know. And I was so right with my guess on where he was.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"Oh no. This is horrible timing. Why couldn't he get sick some other time?" Kendall asked himself frustrated.

"I'll leave you to be frustrated on your own. I'm gonna go and check on Logan again," I informed my brother who was already pacing the room lost in thoughts. I headed back down, just as Logan exited the bathroom, looking really pale. I rushed over to him and supported him, placing an arm around him. He started heading towards his room.

"Oh no, forget it. You're gonna pass it onto Carlos too. I'll put you in my room until this is over," I said. Logan moaned, but then seemed to brighten up, as if he realized I was going to be his personal nurse.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be your personal nurse," I said, "now let's get you into bed. Okay, that sounded kinda wrong, but you know what I mean."

Logan flashed me a tired smile. Man, he was beat.

I tucked him in and did everything he had done to me when I was sick, except he rested his head on my shoulder instead of my chest. We were silent for a little while, before Logan broke it.

"I want you to do the interview for me. At least one of us should make this official," he said and motioned between the two of us, "and I know you can sing my parts just as well as me, if not better."

"Aww, why do you have to always be so sweet?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Why? You want me to be mean?" Logan asked jokingly.

"No, but it just makes it so hard to argue against you when you're being so sweet."

"I'll remember that," he said slyly. "You should probably go get ready," he added.

"Okay."

I kissed Logan quickly and headed off to the other guys to warm up my voice with them and let them know I was stepping in for Logan. A few hours later, we were at the Kiis FM studio.

* * *

><p>"And we're back with Big Time Rush," Ryan Seacrest said cheerfully as the song that had been playing ended.<p>

"Hey," we all greeted the listeners.

"Now guys, I see Logan's not here with you. Where is he? Did you kick him out or something?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah, he's a little sick," Carlos said.

"He's at home throwing up, that poor guy," I said softly.

"Aw, poor guy," Ryan agreed. "So you're kind of filling in for him then, Katie?"

"Yeah, and I felt bad considering he caught it from me."

"With the way those two were making out, there wasn't much of a chance that he wouldn't get sick," Carlos said before anyone else had time to say something. I lightly slapped his arm while blushing heavily.

"Ohh, she's blushing!" Ryan exclaimed. "So I'm guessing there's a new hot couple then?"

"Yeah," I said and quickly looked down on my hands, "Logan and I started dating about a week ago."

"Ladies and gentemen, you heard it here first. It's official; Katie Knight and Logan Mitchell is a couple," Ryan told the listeners.

"I'm happy for you guys, but how did big brother Kendall take it?"

I looked over at Kendall waiting for him to answer, but he didn't look like he was going to do that.

"Uhm, well, Logan taled to him before he told me about his feelings for me, so he took it quite smoothly," I told Ryan. Ryan nodded and continued on to his next question.

"So I've heard a rumor that one of you have spent a bit of money on a girl, that one of you apparently slept with Katie and that one of you is dating another band member, is there any truth to those rumors?"

"The first one would be Logan," I said, "Logan took me shopping and I tried on a really beautiful dress that was also pretty expensive, I hadn't checked the prize and found out that I couldn't afford it, so Logan just bought it for me while I tried to figure out which items I was going to buy."

"She has a tendency to pick like half the store, and then eliminate object after object when she goes shopping," James explained.

"And later on he bought me some lip-glosses and a pair of shoes that I wanted but couldn't really afford or thought was _that_ necessary," I added.

"Sounds like one of the guys a girl would _love_ to date," Ryan noted.

"He really is," I said with a big smile on my face.

"As for the other one, that was just a miss understanding," I explained, "there had been some stuff going on and I went into Logan and Carlos' room one night to talk to Logan. Carlos wasn't in so Logan and I were alone, just talking, and when I was about to leave I nearly slammed the door in James' face who said something about me sneaking out of Logan's room. Which Kendall heard and he got really mad. Kendall is a bit overprotective when it comes to me so he tends to think the worst out of that kind of situations, so knowing my brother I made a joke about me sleeping with Logan, which I_ didn't_ do by the way. Buuut, since Kendall was furious he didn't hear my sarcasm."

Kendall looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, some inside scoop on the big brother," Ryan said cheerfully, "okay so that means one true, one false. How about the last one?"

James and Kendall looked at each other for a brief moment and nodded, ready to come out.

"That one is true too. Kendall and I have started dating too," James said.

"Yup," Kendall said, grabbing James' 's face, something I knew was a rare thing.

"Aren't you afraid of it causing troubles within the band?" Ryan asked truly curiously. Kendall let out a breath he had been holding in.

"Honestly, it was causing more problems when we tried not to act on it," he said.

"We would get jealous of everybody who got to hug the other, or kiss him and we would end up with little sleep because we were overthinking too much and just generally be in a bad mood," James said.

"So it's really better that we are together now than trying to get over the other or convince ourselves that we weren't actually in love with a guy," Kendall finished.

"I'm really proud of you guys. I mean, a lot of people have had troubles with coming out, so coming to the entire world couldn't possibly be easy. I'm sure there will be people out there who will give you a hard time, but at the same time you will be a huge inspiration and role model to so many kids who might be struggling with the same," Ryan said proudly.

"Thank you, Ryan," they both said.

"And yeah, we were kind of hoping we could be an inspiration for other people with the same problem," James said.

"How bout you, Carlos. How's your love life going?"

"Pretty good, I'm dating Stephanie King at the moment so, yeah. I'm happy. We're all happy, really. it's good to have someone to talk to besides the boys and Katie and mama Knight, you know, and somebody who keeps us strong when we need someone to rely on."

"But back to you and Logan, sort of. Wasn't he dating actress Camille Roberts not that long ago?"

"Yes, he was, but once she heard about my joke and our shopping trip, she really wasn't that interested in hearing Logan's explanation, so she broke up with him really believing that we slept together."

"Which you didn't?"

"No, I did not sleep with Logan, and I still haven't and I'm not planning to change that until I'm at least 18 and he wouldn't get thrown in jail for doing so," I told him. Ryan laughed.

"Seriously guys, you should have seen the relieved expression on big brother Kendall Knight's face right now. He looks like he's about willing to go to church everyday now, to thank the lord," Ryan chuckled. Kendall swung the mic between him and James a little closer to him.

"And I am. She's still my baby sis, though I might be okay with them dating, I really don't wanna see them do anything heavier than kissing," Kendall clarified.

"Oh come on, it's not like you'd notice considering how spaced out you are when you're kissing James. Which is not uncommon," I replied.

"How mom even let you guys keep sharing a room is beyond me," I added and almost sent Ryan to the floor laughing.

"Ah, sibling love. There's nothing like it," Ryan said.

"How's Camille taking this? Is she still your friend or what?"

"She wasn't exactly thrilled that unlike Kendall he didn't end things before she thought it got out of hand, but hey. Neither Logan nor I realized what was between us until she broke up and we started think about why she would ever believe that we could sleep together. I mean neither of us really wanted to have feelings for the other, but I guess you really can't help who you fall for and Logan really is a nice guy, so my defenses against his charm are pretty weak. We ended up having a little fight. Logan even blamed the break up on me at first," I said and could se Kendall gape at me, shocked that Logan had blamed the break up on me, "so yeah, there has been some drama, but eventually it cooled down and we could talk it over, so Logan and I ended up admitting our feelings for each other and Camille decided to hear us out and believed us when I told her Logan really hadn't cheated with me. So yeah, she's still my friend."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Sadly, that's all we have time for today, so I've gotta say bye to you all, right after Big Time Rush minus Logan Mitchell-"

"We thought Katie could take Logan's parts," Carlos interrupted before Ryan got to finish.

"Okay then, BTR minus Logan but with Katie preforming Stuck acoustic, right here in the studio."

As we finished the song, Ryan and the other employees in the studio cheered.

"That was great," he said. "Thanks," we all beamed, coming from him that really meant a lot to us.

"Tell Logan I'm sorry he couldn't make it, and hope he'll get well soon, will you?" he asked as we were about to leave the studio.

"We will," Carlos replied and we said our goodbyes, all of us giving Ryan a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"How was the interview?" mom asked as we entered the apartment.

"I think it went well," Katie said cheerfully, "is Logan up?"

Mom flashed her a smile.

"What? That's all I get out of you before you storm off to your boyfriend?" she teased.

"Mom," Katie complained, making mom laugh lightly.

"Yeah, I think he is. He was awake not that long ago."

"Thanks," Katie said and stormed off towards her room where Logan had been exiled to in order to hopefully limit the spreading of whatever it was that Logan and Katie had gotten. So Katie had temporarily moved into Carlos and Logan's room while Logan occupied hers.

"I swear, sometimes it's like they only see each other," I said motioning my thumb to where Katie had disappeared.

"Oh, like you have so much to say when it comes to James," Carlos said.

"THAT," I said, making a pause, realizing he was totally right, "is something totally different!"

What? I would never willingly admit somebody else was right. Sue me.

"Well, you don't really have that much to say either, Carlitos," James said.

"Thank you, James," I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, guys. Let's just say you all love your girlfriends and boyfriends very much, and that's all that matters," she said, obviously starting to break off the fight that was stirring.

"Mama Knight is right," Carlos said.

"Yeah," James said and I merely nodded. Mom sighed.

"It's going to take me some getting used to adding boyfriend to that sentence," she said.

"I know the feeling. It's so weird to think that both Knight siblings have a boyfriend in the same band," I said and sighed too.

"But at least you have me," James smirked and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Very true," I said as we pulled away from each other, "which makes it all worth it."

It was only a few days ago that James and I had told mom about our relationship. I still can't really believe that she let us keep sharing a bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Logan?" I said softly knocking on my own door before I entered the dimly lit room. The lights in my room was dimmed down to half the power it had, giving everything in there an almost golden glow.

"Katie," Logan said cheerfully, flashing me a bright smile. I crawled into my bed beside him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You did great in the interview," he said proudly and gave me another kiss, "I think you might even have talked more than the guys did."

I smiled back at him.

"Well, a lot of the questions deserved proper, slightly long answers and were things only I could answer properly," I said.

"Oh, and Ryan told us to tell you he's sorry you couldn't make it to the interview and that he hopes you'll get well soon."

"That's sweet of him," Logan noted, "I'm feeling a lot better. I haven't thrown up today, and the nausea has disappeared."

"That's good," I beamed, "I'm glad." I pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened and he really seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. I played with his soft hair at the back of his head. I could feel his warm hands run along my sides before they finally rested on my thigh for a second, then pulling it so that my leg was wrapped around him. Leaving us in a not so innocent and tight position. The kiss deepened and I slipped my hands into his shirt and onto his abs. I ran my fingers along his clearly visible abs and sculpted chest, gathering up the fabric so that I slowly pulled off his shirt. Not long after he had gotten mine off too, and we finally realized where this was going.

"We can't," he murmured between kisses.

"I know," I sighed sadly and finally pulled away from him.

I laid my head down on one of his bare pecs and ran a finger along his abs. I had a feeling he was as turned on as I was, and wanted to go all the way as badly as I did, but he was legal and I wasn't and neither of us would risk him getting in jail if anyone found out. Besides we had only been dating for a little less than two weeks. Way to early for sex in our books anyway.

"Can you put your shirt back on?" I asked him. The smile on his face faded and a look of insecurity became apparent in his eyes.

"Why? Do I look that bad shirtless?"

"Are you kidding me? You look so damn attractive that I feel like drooling. I can barely keep myself in my pants here," I smiled.

Logan flashed me a surprised and slightly intrigued look, almost like he didn't want me to keep myself in my pants as I had said. I couldn't help but to laugh at that expression and pulled him in for another, not quite as intense kiss. Meaning all of our clothes still stayed on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mehehe, things got a little heated here :)<strong>

**I'm sorry if the interview turned out as crappy as I feel like it did, and I'll really try to get some more writing done soon enough :)**

**Well, as always, let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'd like to blame it on something, but I guess that wouldn't really be fair to you. I honestly just haven't been in the mood or inspired to write anything on this story.**

**But anyways, here is another chapter for ya :)**

**This one is a flashback "episode" from a cuple of days after Logan and Camille's breakup... Which makes the contents sound a little worse...**

**Oh well, what can you do when two people are ment to be together? Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Carlos, Kendall and I had taken a quick stop at the local smoothie shop we all loved, to get ourselves and James and Logan some smoothies. Logan was currently helping James with some of his homework, so we had gotten the mission in order for them to be able to concentrate as best possible. As we arrived in the lobby we spotted Camille, who was headed towards me, a look of fury on her face. Kendall and Carlos apparently figured things were going to get nasty, and so did everybody else in the lobby, so Camille and I were left alone in there. She came up to me and slapped me hard across the face.

"How could you? I thought we were friends?" she shrieked at the verge of tears. "I never figured you to be a back stabbing, boyfriend stealing bitch," she added, almost sounding disappointed.

"Cami," I pleated, "just hear me out, okay?"

"I don't want any details!" she exclaimed furiously. "I don't want to hear how you two ended up sleeping together!"

I shot her a baffled look. Logan had been right, she really did thin we had slept together.

"Cami!" I shouted back, but was interrupted.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Camille breathed furiously, "only my friends get to call me that, and there is no way we can be friends anymore."

Camille twirled around and stormed off towards the stairs. Ouch. She was seriously pissed off when she ended up tacking the stairs. She only did that when she needed to cool down and be alone.

"Camille! Just let me explain. Please! It's not like that," I tried, but it was too late. She had just rounded the last corner as the last word escaped my lips. Now I really understood why Logan had been so upset after Camille had dumped him. It hurt badly to see her like this. She was more upset than I can ever remember seeing her. I slumped over to the apartment. Logan was sitting alone in the living room watching TV. He looked over at me as I entered.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, as he saw my expression.

"Camille," was all I said, but he seemed to understand exactly what that meant. He gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. I really wish this didn't have to happen," he said softly.

"I know, but it's not your fault," I told him, looking into his eyes.

"It is," he said, "if I hadn't taken you out shopping and looked at you the way I apparently did, and still do, and kept secrets with you and-"

I cut him off by kissing him lightly. "What was that for?"

"You were rambling, so I figured that was my best way of shutting you up," I said, flashing him a smile.

"Huh, maybe I should ramble a little more often then?"

I flashed Logan a bright smile and shook my head at his silliness.

"Look, even if you hadn't taken me out shopping, Camille might have broken up with you anyways, and it's not like you could have changed the way you feel about me anyways. I know it sucks right now, and I'm gonna sound really selfish for saying this, but I think it's all for the best," I said. Logan looked at me with something like pride in his eyes.

"I really like how rational you're being about this," he said and pulled me in for a kiss. I returned it, and it quickly grew deeper and more passionate. My insides were on fire, and before long Logan had pinned me to the couch, holding the weight of his body on his toes and palms, just touching me with enough pressure for me to feel his body against mine. I could feel the warmth of his body and his hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "I love you, Katie." I got all fuzzy and warm inside, his words held so much more meaning than I had ever heard them hold before. I still wasn't quite used to hearing him say that, but I loved the way those three words with that particular voice made me feel. I somehow managed to get Logan under me and leaned down to his ear, whispering, "I love you too, Logan."

I started kissing from his ear, slowly and softly down to his collarbones, making him moan in pleasure as I reached the spot of his collarbones. His hands suddenly tightened against my thighs and I smiled to myself as I realized his collarbones were a soft spot for him. _I'll remember that_, I thought. I started making my way up to his lips again, as gently as I had on the way down to his collarbones, and once I arrived at his lips I finished off with a deep and passionate kiss. His hands moving from my thighs, up to my sides, then onto my back gently massaging me, now making me moan in pleasure. After what seemed like forever, a blissful forever, we pulled away from each other. He was the one who broke it off. He must have seen my slightly dissapointed expression, because Logan then quickly said, "as much as I would have loved to keep doing that, I really don't think we should. Kendall and the other should be back any moment, and I only have so much self control when you do that." Apparently the thought of Kendall was enough to start getting rid of his problem in the lower regions.

"It's nice to know you're only human," I teased, earning me a mocking grin from my boyfriend. My boyfriend. Ah, Logan Mitchell; my boyfriend. I really liked the sound of that.

"Well, I should probably get a shower, to… uh, you know… fix my problem," he said awkwardly, making me laugh.

"Yeah, you do that, and I'll go and talk to Jo."

"Okay, see ya, baby," Logan said and gave me a quick kiss before he headed to the apartment's shared bathroom.

* * *

><p>I headed off to Jo's apartment and knocked on her door. She opened and looked a bit surprised to see me. "Katie, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Uh, I was hoping I could talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah yeah, of course. I'm always here to talk to if you need me, you know," Jo said.

"Thanks, Jo, I really appreciate that," I said giving her a smile before continuing on to the real reason for my visit, "you know Logan and I have started dating right?"

"Yeah, of course. You're such a cute couple," she said with a bright smile.

"Aww, Thanks," I smiled, "but anyways, you know why Logan and Camille broke up too, right?"

I got a nod in reply from the blonde.

"Anyways, I never meant to break them up and I never did sleep with him like Camille thinks, but she won't let me get a chance to explain everything. I really hate this, 'cause I feel like I'm loosing her as a friend and I never meant to upset her and I know you're not supposed to date a friend's ex and all that, but I just love Logan so much, but I don't want to loose my friendship with Camille." It came out a lot more frustrated than I had even figured I was. It even came with a few warm tears. Jo gave me a empathetic look and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie, but see this from Camille's perspective, she feels like she has been cheated on, and it really sucks. And I mean, Logan is a great guy so it must make it even worse, but you know Cami, she can be a bit over dramatic at first, but I really think she'll cool down eventually."

I dried away the new tears that had come while Jo spoke and shook my head.

"I don't know, Jo. You should have seen her. I have never seen her as upset about anything before, and I really think she meant what she said; that we're not friends anymore. I don't think she'll come around on this one." Jo placed a hand on my knee and rubbed it gently, in a mother-to-daughter-like way.

"Just give it some time, Katie. I'll do my best to tell her that you didn't really sleep with him," Jo said. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Jo. You're a really good friend."

She gave me a flattered smile. "Thanks, so are you, Katie."

With that I slowly got up and said goodbye to Jo, and left the apartment.

I headed up to our still deserted apartment, the only sound being the running water of the shower. It must have been almost 20 minutes, at least, since I left. I smiled at the thought that Logan might not have jumped straight in to the shower… Ugh, teenage hormones, please just leave me alone!

I shook the thoughts away, still feeling upset about the whole Camille thing and went into my room to get my iPod and headed off to the rooftop. I did my normal venting routine and scribbled down all my deepest, most hidden feelings and blasted rock as loudly as I could without permanently damaging my hearing. It didn't take me long before tears were streaming down my face again as I wrote page after page about the Camille thing. As usual when I was this upset, it must have passed several hours when Logan finally came to find me. Alone as usual. But this time, breaking the routine a bit, he snaked his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I leaned my head against his muscled chest. Logan didn't say anything, he just held me in his warm embrace. He didn't need to say anything either, because somehow I knew he understood. Somehow, I knew he was fully aware that I just needed him to hold me quietly for a while. "How long have I been gone?"

"Long enough," was all Logan said. I turned around, meeting his eyes.

"We should probably get downstairs then?"

"Nah, not yet. Let's just watch the sun set first." It was only then I realized how low on the horizon the sun stood, meaning I had _really _been lost in thoughts not to see that. The dimming light of the sun gave everything around us a warm glow. I looked over at Logan, as the sun was just about to set and he looked over at me, locking eyes as the sun slid even lower on the horizon. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me with as much passion as ever before. He really knew how to make a moment perfect.

* * *

><p>The day after Jo told me she had tried to tell Camille I really hadn't slept with Logan, but that she wouldn't listen the second she mentioned my name. It hurt to hear that, but I could see why. I knew I had no other choice but to go and talk to Cami on my own. So that's what I decided to do. I headed up to Cami's apartment, knocked on the door, she opened it, then seeing it was me she slammed it shut in my face. I knocked on the door again, only to get a, "get the hell a way!" shouted at me through the door.<p>

"Camille, please just let me explain," I pleated. She opened the door furiously – I had no idea how she even did that – her eyes all watery.

"Why? What is there to explain? You slept with my boyfriend. You stole him from me. How could you?" At the last question her tears spilled over the edges of her eyes.

"I never slept with Logan!" I shouted, probably loud enough for the whole Palmwoods to hear. Camille whipped away a few tears.

"Really? You didn't?"

"No," I said softly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I didn't sleep with him it was just a stupid joke I made at Kendall when James caught me walking out of Carlos and Logan's room after talking to Logan one night. The whole thing got blown out of proportions," I explained. "

I never meant to hurt you Cami-lle," I quickly corrected myself, remembering she said we weren't friends anymore and only her friends got to call her Cami, "it's not like I wanted to fall for one of my brother's best friends, and I never thought he'd like me back. I know I'm not really making things any better, but I just want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. I almost wish I could take everything back. The joke and everything."

Camille seemed to warm up to me a bit, but it was obvious that she wasn't ready to take me back as a friend just yet.

"I just wanted you to know that," I said once again.

Mentally I added, _besides, I didn't steal him from you, _but I decided it was best not to say that or I would never get my friend back. I gave Camille a bleak smile and left her alone.

It still hurt me to know how much damage my relationship with Logan had done, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it either. I crossed my fingers in hope that with time, Camille might forgive me and we could be friends again. But I knew that if she did, it would take time.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, that didn't move on as quickly in my head... Well, I still think it's decent :) I probably could have done a better job on this, but right now, I don't really want to :P<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy! I'm back with another chapter :) **

**Before anything I wanna say thank you so MUCH for all your kind reviews, it truly means a lot to me that you seem to think I'm such a good writer :D And of course to everyone who have favorited and alerted my stories :) THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Sorry if the beginning is horrible, but I had a bit of a writersblock to start with :/**

**And I still don't own Big Time Rush or the songs which are used in this.**

**Oh, and this chapter is after the 8th one again, just so you guys know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I heard Kendall groan from the couch where he sat with another gossip page up on his laptop as I entered the living room.

"Oh come on, Kendall, you know better than to read that!" I told him. He didn't seem to notice me though. He was far too concentrated on what ever the story was now. "What is it this time?"

"Some shit about James. A little about me, some about you, but mostly it's about Logan and James. Most of these people says that Logan's just using you, that he's a douche for cheating on Camille, that you're a slut for sleeping with him… And obviously people are hating on James and me."

"They can all talk, say what they want about us, nothing even matters. It's not like they know the real story," I said. Kendall's face lit up.

"Katie! That's awesome! You just gave me a great idea for a song," was all he said before he ran off to his room and came back with his guitar and his songbook, which honestly was just a notebook with lots of ideas for songs, and some proper songs. He started playing a few chords, and slowly a song formed. We had gotten parts of a basic melody down and the chorus when James and Logan joined us. James gave Kendall a quick kiss and sat down next to him as close as he could get without actually being in his lap. Logan gave me a quick kiss as well, sat down on the couch beside me and scooped me up into his lap.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" he asked.

"We started working on a song. Kendall got an ide out of something I said," I told my boyfriend.

"Cool, whatcha got so far?" he asked and Kendall started playing the melody and we sang the chorus together.

"_They can talk, say what they want about us, nothing even matters_," that's the chorus, I explained while Kendall kept playing and we moved on to the single verse we had. "_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over, we'll be here forever, Getting closer and closer_."

"Sounds pretty good so far," James said pleased.

"Let me guess, it's about the haters?" Logan asked.

"You bet it is," I smiled and kissed him.

"In that case, I think I have something that would fit in," he said and started singing to the same melody.

"_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together, baby, anything goes_

'_Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_." All the while he sang, he looked directly at me with a look in his eyes that told me every word of it was about me.

We all came with a few sentences here and there, and before long the song was completed. I have to admit, it's definitely one of the better ones we had written, especially because this one held a special meaning to all four of us. It would be a lot better with some more instruments to it, but it was pretty good the way it was too.

James looked at the watch on his left wrist that Kendall had gotten him for a birthday once. We had all thought the clock seemed to be such a prized position to James, now knowing how he felt about the man whom had given it to him it made so much more sense. He figured we had time to head over to the studio and get Gustavo to take a listen to it, which is exactly why we ended up in the studio singing the newly written song. On our way out of the Palmwoods, we had picked up Carlos who was by the pool chilling with his girlfriend, Stephanie.

The three boys who had written the song were in the sound booth, while Kelly, Gustavo, Carlos and I were on the other side of the glass, me obviously because I wasn't in the band and Carlos because he didn't know the lyrics just yet. Kendall had his guitar out and now started playing the melody of our new song. Our song, that sounded kind of awesome.

"_Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters"_

The three guys sung the chorus together beautifully, before Logan continued alone.

"_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together, baby, anything goes_

'_Cause we don't need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no," _he sang, all the while looking directly at me, just like he had when he first sung it to us.

"_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over _

_We'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby."_

This part belonged to Kendall, and though he probably wouldn't admit to it, he was sneaking looks at James with an almost dreamy look in his eyes while the rest of his face kept calm.

"'_Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah _

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters"_

This was repeated together.

"_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_

_They disappear and it's just you and me_

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past_

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah."_

Once again Logan sang directly to me, and this time he preformed it so beautifully that chills ran down my spine and goose bumps appeared on my arms.

"_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over _

_We'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

'_Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah _

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters"_

All of this the three guys sang together.

"_Nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_We don't even need to fight_

_Everything will be allright, oh, yeah_

_Nothing even matters but you and I," _Kendall and James sung, turning to each other, not being able to take their eyes off the other. With the way they were looking at each other, their eyes so filled with love, I couldn't help but to cover my eyes with my hands, expecting a full-out make out session which earned me an amused laugh from Logan.

"'_Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah _

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

'_Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah _

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters."_

The guys let out a relieved breath as their nerves could finally say good-bye. An almost painful silence spread out across the room and seemed to go on for hours, but I knew better than that, and assumed it had really lasted for less than a minute.

"That's actually a pretty good song," Kelly said, finally breaking the silence. She looked over at a thoughtful looking Gustavo, and we all seemed to hold our breaths in anticipation.

"I agree," he said, making the boys cheer, and for a second there he almost reminded me of Griffin in his behavior, very authoritatively to say the least.

"But it still needs some more instruments on it and some finishing touches, then you should be able to preform it and release it." This caused another cheer from the boys of Big Time Rush.

"Wait, it'll be on our next album?" Logan suddenly asked, as the words seemed to really sink in.

"You dogs, actually managed to write a good song, and it seems to have a lot of meaning to you guys." He was still halfway shouting, but his words came out much softer than they usually did. He might be a stressed out, angry man, but he wasn't heart less and he seemed to really understand that neither of the guys were going through an easy time of their lives.

* * *

><p>Two months later was the first time they preformed it live at a radio station's concert. They had already preformed two songs, which was Love Me Love Me and Invisible.<p>

"So uh, over the past few months, we've been working really hard on this one song that means a lot to us, and yeah, we hope you like it," he said while pacing the stage before they broke out singing.

The crowd went nuts as they could see all the emotion in the guys' performance. There was no denying that this crowd was a bunch of rushers, and they all liked what they heard. Okay, probably not _everyone, _but as good as everyone did.

As the song ended the crowd was cheering wildly and the guys rushed off stage. Kendall and James were almost making out before they got off the stage and Logan kissed me passionately.

"That was an amazing performance, guys!" Stephanie exclaimed cheerfully and kissed her boyfriend, Carlos. "Especially that last song. It was so heart felt and… and… Just soooooo good!"

The guys laughed, and looked flattered. "I agree," I told them, "it was definitely one of your best performances."

Logan smiled brightly and gently kissed my lips again. Somehow I had a feeling that things were definitely going to get better from here. I think the haters had lessened in numbers now.

* * *

><p>As the days passed and interview after interview, it became more and more clear that I had been right. A lot of people were starting to show their support of James and Kendall's relationship, as well as Logan's and mine. But he was asked a couple of times what the nature of our relationship was, which got him blushing and looking uncomfortable as he told the truth; our relationship wasn't sexual and neither intended to be until I at least turned 18.<p>

"I don't need a girl to sleep with me for us to have a good relationship. We can have an equally healthy and fulfilling relationship without it," he said when asked how he could live with no sex in the relationship. Seriously, why was that so hard to believe? Why couldn't people just accept the idea of a decent guy who didn't demand a relationship to include sex, and that love really could be shown in other ways?

There is something wrong with these people, I thought. But hey, if they don't believe it that's fine by me. I know that every word Logan said was true. We didn't need to sleep together to have a great relationship. We had each other, and that's all that really mattered.

After a long day of interviews and promoting their upcoming album, the guys and I were so worn out we almost collapsed the very moment we entered the apartment. I leaned at Logan's shoulder for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around me, sending me a bit of his warmth and kissed the top of my head. Then, looking into my eyes, he leaned down just a little and picked me up off the ground and carried me to my room, bridal style and gently laid me down on my bed. Having gotten me into bed, he turned around to leave but before he had even reached the door, I called his name and patted the empty spot beside me.

"Stay with me tonight."

Logan's face lit up, I knew he enjoyed waking up with me in his arms as much as I did, which for the record was a lot. I didn't need to ask again as Logan gently lay down in my bed next to me. He stripped of his t-shirt and his jeans so he was left in only his boxers, leaving me with a nice view of his abs. I really didn't understand why he didn't walk around shirtless as much as James did. Pulling out of my thoughts, I followed Logan's lead and stripped down to my own underwear before we snuggled up against each other under the covers. Having been together for almost three months now, we found the most comfortable position quickly.

"I love you, Logie-bear," I whispered, caressing him with my hot breath. He smiled at the nickname his mother had used on him when he was younger. He never let anyone but his mom and me use it. He said hearing me say it made him feel special, which he absolutely was, and not like he was being mocked as he did when others used it.

"I love you too, Katie," he said and kissed my lips.

It didn't take much time after we then closed our eyes before sleep embraced us welcomingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Logan is so sweet sometimes :) I think this was a kinda cute ending to the chapter, and sorry if it was a lot of talk about sex, but I just felt like that was the kind of issue they would have had to deal with :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I really didn't mean for it to take this long to update, but I really had no idea how to continue this story, which luckily I now do, so the next chapter won't take as long. Hopefully :)**

**And well, I'm a bit paranoid so I'm gonna raise the rating from T to M. Personally I don't think the language is _that _adult themed, but as I said, I'm paranoid :P**

**Once again, just throwing it out there that if you want updates on when I'm starting to write new chapters, possible sneak peaks and such, just follow me on twitter SmosherSinger :)**

**So yeah, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

The next morning I woke up still in Logan's arms. There wasn't a thing in the whole world I loved more than waking up to stare into his gorgeous deep brown eyes and run my fingers through his silky soft hair.

"Good morning beautiful," he muttered huskily, his voice not quite used to being active yet, and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning to you too," I muttered just barley woken up myself, and smiled brightly at him.

It wasn't until the that I noticed the golden rays of the morning sun where seeping in through my bedroom window, giving the whole room a golden glow. Almost making Logan, my boyfriend, even more beautiful than usual. I smiled to myself at the thought of him being my boyfriend. We had been together for a little over two months by now, but thinking of him as my boyfriend, that the gorgeous boy was all mine, still made me smile.

"Why so happy?" he asked cheerfully, while digging the tip of his nose into the base of my neck.

"I was just thinking that you're mine, and how much I love that feeling," I smiled. Logan had moved on to showering my neck with soft kisses, but abruptly stopped as the last word left my lips to look up at me.

"You have no idea how much I love that idea as well. I don't think I've ever been this happy before," he said, gently running a hand across one of my bare arms, making shivers of pleasure run down my spine, "much less thought I could have been this happy."

"God, I love you so much Logan," I told him while smiling and running my fingers through the short hair on the back of his head, barley keeping his face half a foot away from mine. He had his arm circled around my waist and half of his body gently pressed against mine with a little of the golden rays falling on his hair.

"I love you too Katherine. I love you so, so much. So much more than I'll ever be able to tell you," he told me in the sweet manner of his while looking deeply into my eyes. His eyes almost sparkled, and there was no doubt whatsoever in my mind that every single word of it was true. I couldn't help but to let a tear of joy escape one of my eyes.

"Awww," was all I managed to get out and crashed my lips onto his, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

The kiss deepened quickly, making sparks and electricity coarse through my body, un-doubtfully giving him the same reaction. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away from each other, now noticing a slight smell of eggs and bacon filling the room.

"Guess it's time to get up," Logan said, flashing me his drop-dead gorgeous half smile.

"Seems like it," I said smiling and pulled on a silk kimono while Logan pulled on his clothes from the day before.

I watched him get dressed, not helping but to imagine myself tearing them straight off again. I knew that would be a horrible idea, so I averted my gaze on to the mirror placed by the side of my bedroom door and ran my fingers through my messy hair, trying to tame it a little. Logan was quickly done with getting himself dressed and reached for my hand. I eagerly grabbed it and we walked together down to join the others by the breakfast table.

It didn't take a genius to figure that Logan had spent the night in my room; especially not since Carlos who shared the room with Logan had probably already spilled it to the others. Kendall had an eyebrow raised at us and looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. Neither did any of the others, until my mom turned back from the stove with the freshly cooked bacon.

"Good morning," mom beamed, pushing a strand of red hair away from her face, as Logan and I sat down.

"Good morning," Logan and I both beamed back simultaneously, making everybody in the room laugh.

"Leave it to the love birds to say the same thing at the same time," James said amused.

"Oh, come on, like you have something to say," Logan replied before I even had a chance to react, I was so rubbing off on him, "you and Kendall are just as bad as Katie and I are."

"True story," Carlos muttered in between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.

I couldn't help but to giggle at James' half shocked, half embarrassed expression and the light blush, which was now creeping onto his cheeks. Kendall smiled as well, before he leaned in and gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You're so damn attractive when you're blushing," Kendall said just loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Kendall, language," mom said with her authoritative note lacing her voice.

"Well, maybe I should blush more often then," James said and pulled Kendall in for another kiss, a much more passionate one this time.

"Boys, as much as I love to see that you are happy, I really wish you could try not to do this at the breakfast table," mom said making the two boys pull away from each other, both of them blushing intensely.

"That goes for you two as well," mom said looking at Logan and me.

"Yeah, of course," Logan said.

"Mhm," I chimed in.

"You know what, let's just make that a rule, no kissing by the table, other than that you can do it when ever you want," mom said, making that an official household rule.

Today was a Saturday, so the guys didn't have to be at the studio before noon, which was yet another two hours away. After finishing our delicious breakfast, Kendall, Carlos and James said something about heading for the pool, while mom was going to pick up some groceries. As everybody had left, Logan got off the couch.

"I should probably got get a shower and put on some clean clothes," he said. I flashed him a sneaky smile.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Well," I said stretching out the word, still with a smile plastered on my face, "we have the whole apartment to ourselves, why should we use to separate showers?"

Logan's jaw dropped slightly, but I could see lust spark up within his eyes, most definitely liking the idea.

"I thought we agreed not to have sex until you turn 18?" he asked still smiling.

"Who said anything about sex? We can still take a shower together, you know, save some water and energy," I said teasingly.

"I like your thinking, Miss Knight," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards my room and the shower. My bathroom had the most spacious shower in the entire apartment, making it big enough for at least two people to shower in.

As we entered my room, Logan's lips crashed against mine while I backed up towards the shower, my hands roaming over his chest before I lead them down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, only letting go of his lips to let the fabric pass between us. Logan was quick to do the same with my kimono, leaving me in only my underwear. His breath caught slightly as he adoringly took in the sight of my half naked body.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked teasingly.

"Most definitely," he said and once again crashed his lips down on mine.

I quickly moved my hands down to the button of his jeans and pulled down the fly, making the rough fabric pool around his ankles. Logan smoothly stepped out of his jeans, simultaneously pulling off both of his socks. He brushed his hands up and down my sides a couple of times before he moved them up to my back and un-hooked my bra. Once again his breath hitched, by now I knew he was _definitely_ enjoying the view so I didn't bother to ask again and crashed my lips onto his again.

It didn't take us long before all of our clothes where off, just as we were about to back into the shower I pulled away from him, earning me a light pout from my completely naked boyfriend. I rushed over to my bathroom door and made sure it was locked. Just in case anybody would be coming home. I didn't want anybody to walk in on us.

"Good idea," Logan said to me, clearly understanding what I was thinking. Turning back around, I couldn't help but to notice his slight _problem_. Realizing where I had my eyes fixed, he let out a mild laugh.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased, purposely using my line.

"Oh yeah," I told him and came over to him, pulling him in for a kiss and dragging him with me into the shower. He reached out behind me and turned on the water, making me jump forward a bit by the coldness of the water that hit me, enclosing what little space had been between us. Logan smiled wildly at me and kissed me for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

About half an hour later we got out of the shower and dried off the water. I was proud of us, we had stuck by our plan; not doing anything that was still illegal. Logan wrapped the towel he had used to dry himself off around his waist and kissed my lips once again before he picked up his clothes, which where scattered around my bedroom floor and headed off to his own room getting some clean clothes.

After the shower I felt like we somehow had moved our relationship to another level. Like we somehow had gotten a little closer to each other.

So, to me it was no surprise that Logan ended up sleeping in my room that night as well.

And the night after that.

And the one after that.

And after that again.

On Thursday though, I had worked a late night at a management company where I was now hired as an intern. I had barley been able to get the internship, even with my resume. Having managed Russel Brand at only 10, I did have an advantage though. So by the time I got home, the boys had already returned from the studio and a few local radio interviews.

I tiptoed into Logan and Carlos' room. I don't really know why though, because Carlos was a heavy sleeper and there was virtually no chance of waking him up by simply entering the room, and naturally it was Logan I wanted to see.

"Katie," Logan whispered cheerfully, propping himself up on one shoulder, "you're back."

"Yeah, I ran a little late at work," I whispered back. I was only dressed in my silk kimono and underwear as I had already completed my bedtime routine.

"I just came by to say goodnight," I informed my boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him. Logan snaked his arms around me and pulled me down on his double bed. Short after he was on top of me, leaving me with little ability to move and kissed me passionately. After a while he pulled away and rolled off of me, lying on his side facing me. He pushed a strand of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear and looked at me with a loving look.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" he asked. A huge smile appeared on my face and I snuggled up against his chest, quickly finding the position I had by now figured to be the most comfortable.

"I take that as a yes," Logan muttered and kissed the top of my head. As always, sleep wasn't far away.

As the weekend once again came around, that Thursday was the only one Logan had actually spent in his own room, so as we came down stairs on Saturday to eat breakfast Carlos just looked at us and said; "seriously dude, you sleep more in her room than in your own. Why don't you just move in there?"

Carlos wasn't upset, quite the opposite actually, he was rather amused.

"Actually, Carlos has a point. You two are obviously going to spend every night together, so why don't you just move in with Katie, Logan?"

Both our jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

"A-are you serious?" Logan asked a little unsure.

"What he said," I said shocked and thumbed towards Logan.

"Yes, I am. I think it's sweet that you are so intent on falling asleep in each others arms," she said smiling, mom had always been a hopeless-romantic, "it's fine as long as that's all that goes on in there."

"Yeah-yeah, of course," Logan said.

"Okay then, you can move into Katie's room if you'd like too," mom said.

I ran over to my mom and flung my arms around her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

The boys actually had that day off, so Logan and I spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon to move his things into my room. Once we were done, he and I went out for a well-deserved ice cream date and decided to hang by the pool afterwards.

"So, I heard a rumor that this guy moved in to your room," Stephanie said clearly interested, motioning towards Logan who sat at the sun lounger beside me, "is that true?"

"Yup, true as can be. Can't believe mom gave the green light after Carlos said something about how he always sleeps in there anyways."

"Wow. Your mom must be the coolest one I know," Stephanie said stunned.

"Agreed," Logan said. "I'm so glad she did though, now I get to wake up next to you every morning," Logan said, smiling one of his gorgeous smiles at me and put his hand over mine, lightly rubbing it.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys, you two are so cute together," Stephanie said and looked at her phone's watch. "Oh, I gotta go now, I promised to meet up with Camille and take her shopping," she said before heading off and saying goodbye.

I couldn't do anything but to think of how lucky I was to have Logan as my boyfriend, a mom as awesome as mine and a back-to-normal friendship with Camille, after apologizing about a million times, which she deserved every single one of. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, a little romantic maybe? Just a little?<strong>

**Nah, but seriously, it turned out a little more... Well, different from what I first intended.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think :) Especially about the rating, cause I have no idea if it should stay at T. I don't intend for it to get any hotter than it allready has :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is nearing its end now, there's probably just two or three chapters to go now :/ **

**Uhm, anyways, if you wish to get some updates and sneak peeks just follow me on twitter SmosherSinger and let me know you're a fanfictioner so I know who to mention when I post sneak peeks :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie' POV<strong>

For the next couple of months, things couldn't have been better between Logan and me. Every night we would fall asleep in each other's arms. But as I should have figured, that didn't last all too long. After a while he was really annoyed at me for small things like not making the bed when I left for school in the morning, or stealing socks from him when I ran out. He and I were about the same shoe size, that's why I could easily steal his socks without drowning in them. I had always been a little messier than what Logan was, which considering he was pretty much an order freak, wasn't that weird at all.

And naturally, that annoyed me as well, that he was annoyed at me over that kind of small things, which eventually turned into fights. Today was one of those days. "Katie! You can't keep stealing my socks! Don't let it go out on me that you don't do your laundry!" He shouted angrily.

I huffed. "I cannot believe we're actually fighting about socks!" I shouted, shaking my head in disbelief.

"If you would just-"

I cut him off before he completed that sentence. I knew what he was going to say, and I didn't want to hear it.

"It was an emergency! What was I supposed to do? Walk around with no socks in my Converse sneakers? IT'S A FREAKING PAIR OF SOCKS, LOGAN, IT. SHOULD NOT. BE THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"But you- you're a girl! You could have worn some other shoes!"

I knew him well enough to know exactly what that meant; high heels, which I didn't need socks for.

"Oh, really?" I asked disbelievingly, putting my hands on my hips, "I had a long day of work ahead of me and had school for eight hours before that. Do you even know how fucking painful it would be for me to wear heels all day? Huh? Do you? Did you even think that far, Logan?" Now I was really getting pissed, and it was all too clear with the way I spat the words at my boyfriend.

"No-o?"

"I didn't think so," I said, calming down a little bit, but walked out of our room slamming the door shut.

Carlos and Kendall sat on the couch and both looked turned their attention quickly from me as I left my room. Both of them had obviously listened in on our fight, but didn't want to get involved. Or busted for listening. I didn't really care exactly what the reason was.

I pulled out my phone and texted Jo, Camille and Stephanie asking for an emergency shopping trip to the mall. Camille and Stephanie were up to it, but Jo had to turn it down because she had to work all night at this movie she was currently working on, which I couldn't remember the name of.

Only about a second later Logan stormed after me from our room.

"Katie!" He cried after me, "wait up. Don't walk out on me all pissed off." By then he had ran up to me and grabbed a hold of my hand. I would never admit to it, but just that little touch calmed me down. A lot.

I looked at him and sighed. "Honestly, I think we end up fighting this much because we spend almost every single minute of the day together," I said much softer and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I think we need to spend some time away from each other."

A shocked look laced his face, but quickly turned in to pain.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" he asked, unconsciously putting on an adorable puppy-dog face.

"No! No, of course not," I told him softly holding on to both of his hands, "I'm just saying we should try to hand with our other friends sometimes too. You know like you guys could have a guys night, and I could have a girls night with Camille, Jo and Stephanie."

Logan's face lit up. "Sounds good to me," he said and gave me a nice and warm hug, before pulling away and kissing my forehead.

"Okay, it's settled then, we'll spend some more time apart from each other."

I left the apartment and headed for the lobby where Cami and Steph were already waiting for me. We greeted each other cheerfully and headed for the parking lot. None of us spoke while we drove; we just let the radio fill the silence.

"What's up Katie? You have to be pretty damn upset to call an emergency shopping trip," Camille noted worriedly as we arrived at our destination.

"Oh yeahhh," I said awkwardly. My friendship with her might have gotten back to normal, but talking about Logan with her was still… well, awkward.

"It's Logan, isn't it?"

I nodded in reply. "You know you can talk about him with me. I don't mind," Camille said, while getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I still think it's a little weird, you know. After all, I did sort of steal him from you, which I'm really sorry for by the way."

Camille let out a mild laugh as we started heading for the main entrance of the mall. "Katie, you've apologized like a million times already, it's really fine. You two function together in a way he and I never did. You two are obviously meant to be together. Now, what'd he do now?"

"Ahh, well, I think it's more both of us really. I think we've spent a little too much time together so we end up fighting over stupid small things like me stealing a pair of socks from him," I told them, sending both my friends on to fits of laughter.

"You guys seriously fought about socks?" Stephanie asked, having to stop several times because she was laughing so hard. I couldn't help but to laugh a little myself.

"I know, right? That's what I said too. I mean seriously, we fought about _socks. _A freaking pair of socks."

"Wow, you already fight like a married couple," Cami noted amused, making me blush and send the unwanted idea of me being married to him to my brain. Not because I wouldn't want to marry him, oh god no – that would be the most amazing thing ever, to call myself Mrs. Mitchell – but because I really didn't want to think about it. I would end up zoning out of the moment and could end up not getting much sleep at night.

"You totally do!" Steph said, pulling our little group in to Urban Outfitters.

"How long have you guys even been together now?" she asked.

"Almost six months," I beamed and halted, my face dropping.

"What?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"It's our sixth anniversary next week! Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do for him?"

Camille and Stephanie exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. "God, you're such a girl," Cami said and playfully slapped my arm.

"Your point is?" I grinned.

"Of course she's being a total girl about it, she is a girl," Stephanie said and laughed.

"You should totally take him out on a date or something," Camille said cheerfully, "do something special. Like take him to his favorite restaurant, oh, or a concert!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Cami, it's traditional but it works as long as you show him why you love him and want to keep up the relationship," she said smiling.

"I will," I beamed at them.

Several hours later, we returned to the Palm Woods having spent more money than I really care to mention, much less think of.

When I entered the apartment, mom was the only one there. She informed me that James and Carlos where by the pool, Kendall and James had apparently come to the same conclusion as Logan and I had, that they needed a little time away from each other. Kendall and Logan had apparently gone out to see a movie.

I couldn't help but to imagine that James would be a little jealous of that seeing as James was an easily-jealous type of guy, unless they where watching a horror movie, which was a real possibility with Logan and Kendall at the movies. James wasn't a particularly big fan of horror movies, actually that was an understatement, watching a horror movie with James was – actually, you know what, just don't. James' reactions to the movie are usually way more frightening than the movie itself. If it weren't for the scary music that would be playing in the background, I'd laugh my guts out of his screaming. But then again, if you added Kendall to the mix, so James could hide his eyes on Kendall's chest, he'd be fine. It was hilarious really, James was a big tough guy, but when it came to horror movies he was like a scared little girl.

"How was your day, sweetie?" mom asked me while walking around the apartment putting everything the guys had messed up at some point during the day, back in its original place and picking up what she found of dirty laundry. The guys were all 19 years old, but sometimes they really acted like a bunch of kids.

"It was great, apart from the morning fight with Logan, but I went shopping with Stephanie and Camille," I said smiling and got out a bottle of vitamin water.

"Oh honey," mom said sympathetically, "what did you fight about this time?"

Did I mention it wasn't all that uncommon for Logan and me to fight nowadays? Well, no I have. I flashed mom a smile and said; "we fought about me stealing a pair of his socks or two. I mean, seriously. We fought over a pair of socks!" I shook my head, still not able to fully understand what had been going on with us. Mom let out a short, mild laugh.

"Well, sweetie, that kind of thing often happens when you first move in with someone. Especially when you're dating that person. But I know you two will find away to figure this out, but you just have to learn how to compromise," mom said sweetly.

"Yeah, I know. But thanks though, mom, I really appreciate it," I said cheerfully and gave her a hug.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go put my new stuff in my closet," I said and picked up all the shopping bags I had left by the kitchen counter. I settled everything in to my part of the closet. Yes, Logan and I had split the closet in half. My part was starting to overflow though. I could really use some more space. Just as I thought that, Logan entered the room.

"Should I leave?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, no – it's your room too. Besides, it's not like we can avoid each other forever," I said while trying to squeeze my new stuff into my closet.

"You really need some more space in there," he noted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, uh…" He paused, seeming uncertain of how to properly phrase what he wanted to say, "your mom stopped me and told me something about how we shouldn't let the small things like a stolen pair of socks get to us, and that all we really need to do is to learn how to compromise properly."

"Ah, sounds like she gave you the same speech as she gave me," I said smiling, giving up on stuffing my new things into my closet. I was curious as to what he was thinking of, but knowing him as well as I did, I knew he would let me know soon enough.

"I was thinking this room is still kind of _yours_ and maybe it would be a great place to start to make this _ours_?" he suggested, almost like he expected me to freak out and yell at him of the idea.

"Actually, that's a great idea. We could go get some new furniture and redecorate a little. There's just one problem; how are we supposed to afford that?"

Logan flashed me a brilliant smile. "You know that band Big Time Rush, right?" he asked in a goofy tone, I nodded eagerly. "I've heard that those guys make a decent amount of money. Enough for one of said band's members to refurnish an entire bedroom."

"Even with my expensive taste?"

"Even with your expensive taste," he said and kissed me.

"That might be, but how will that help us?" I teased. Logan smiled goofily, and shook his head at my behavior.

"You're so… _annoying_ at times," he said gently laughing. I snaked my arms around his waist.

"But you still love me?"

"Yeah, I still love you, despite all your imperfections. I love you, flaws and all," he told me truthfully and leaned in for a kiss of the deep and passionate kind. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just, you know, stating that nobody's actually perfect and I know that you're not, just like I'm not, but I still love you," he added.

"Aww, you're so sweet. I love you so much, Logie-bear," I told him and pulled him in for a hug.

"What do you say we go furniture shopping and then grab some dinner on our way home?"

"Sounds great," I beamed and wrapped my arms around him again.

Logan and I then headed out to go furniture shopping.

"Do you think maybe we could paint the walls as well?" I asked as we drove towards the first stop on our list of furniture stores to check out.

"That depends what you're thinking of, 'cause I refuse to live in a bright pink room," he said laughing. Yeah, like I'd ever want my room to be bright pink.

"Hey, I might have gotten a little more feminine over the years, but I would never ever paint my bedroom bright pink, a warm purple on one wall maybe, but not pink."

Logan laughed. "Nah, I know, Katie. Just messin' with ya."

I flashed him a half smile and said; "I know, but seriously, I was thinking maybe a light grey for three of the walls and a grey that's a few shades darker than that. And then rather have some decorative pillows, curtains and pictures to draw some color in there."

"As long as it's not too dark and I don't have to live with a crystal chandelier or sequins in there, it sounds great," he said cheerfully.

"Although I do like crystal chandeliers and sequins, I wouldn't actually put that in our room. Unless you count a sequin dress, cause that I would put in there," I laughed.

Logan and I looked through numerous stores, and to say it was an easy decision to get furniture for our room would be a huge understatement. It took us several discussions and hours to figure out a compromise and furniture we both loved. But the important thing is that we did it.

We ended up getting a really light grey color for the three walls, and another grey just three shades darker or so for the back wall where our new bed would be placed. We had eventually ended up going for a tall black frame-mattress with a matching set of brown-black nightstands in a vintage inspired style, that still where simple. On top of each of the nightstands there was a lamp made out of glossy silver metal with an antic white colored lampshade. The lamp looked like it was made out of perfectly circular metal balls, and looked – at least in my eyes – really elegant. We got two black-brown slide door closets with frosted glass doors as well, one for each of us, but placed next to each other, one couldn't really see that it was in fact two separate closets. Other than that we only got a simple, black-brown framed full-length mirror and settled for a gorgeous Leonid Afremov painting on the wall above the semi-tall headboard of our new bed. Leonid Afremov isn't all that famous as far as I know, and I had really just stumbled upon one of his paintings for a school project once and immediately fell in love with them. He was most definitely an expressionist who loved bright colors. One of the things Logan and I had in common was a love of art, so after showing Logan a few of Leonid's paintings he insisted that we got one for our room, figuring it would be the perfect thing to bring some color in to our redecorated room. We also bought a set of black silk covers for the bed, creating what for us was the perfect elegantly styled room, which we both could live with.

By the end of that day I felt like we had gotten really good at compromising and listening to each other's opinions, which most definitely was a good thing. Of course, having painted the walls we couldn't complete our room and move in all the furniture until the next day, causing Logan and me to sleep on the couch for the night. But in the end it was worth it. The first thing I did when our room was done, was to lay down on our new king-sized bed.

"Ahhhh," I halfway moaned in pure bliss of stretching out my back and sinking down into the mattress, "I'm gonna have some serious problems with getting up in the mornings from now on. This might seriously be the most comfortable bed ever made."

Logan laughed and laid down himself, letting out a low moan as well, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. Hearing him moan like that... It did things to my body I didn't want to happen. But honestly, can you blame me? The guy lying next to me was as perfect as he could be. He was smart, nice, funny, talented, romantic and a true gentleman who's just crazy enough for it to never be a dull moment around him. I loved the guy to death.

I reached my hand over to his and looked him in the eyes. "God, I love you so much, Logan Philip Mitchell," I whispered softly.

"I Love you too, Katherine Marie Knight. So insanely much," he whispered in reply and place a soft and gentle kiss on my lips. Just as he pulled away, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called and saw my mom enter our room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked upon entering.

"Besides testing out our a little too comfy bed, no," I said. There was a worried look on my mom's face as I just then realized how wrongly that could be interpreted. "Not like that! Just laying down," I said quickly, knowing a faint blush was creeping onto my boyfriend's cheeks.

"Oh, well I just wanted to see how the room turned out," she said and took a look around the room, " I must admit, this looks amazing. So simple and elegant."

"Thanks," Logan and I said in unison.

"I'm so proud of you two, managing to work out something as big as this without killing each other is a pretty big accomplishment for any couple," mom said proudly. Oh my god, my mom pretty much just admitted that she thought Logan and I where a great couple! YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

About a week later, on their six month anniversary, Katie woke up to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers on her nightstand, the flowers where an absolutely stunning mix of silky white and velvet-like red. The bouquet consisted of deep red roses, white lilies and white roses. Katie rolled on to her other side so that she was faced with her boyfriend, whom un-doubtfully was the reason the flowers where on her nightstand.

"Good morning, gorgeous," she beamed at her boyfriend who looked like he had just woken up again for the second time that day.

"Good morning, honey," he replied with a big smile o his face, "like the flowers I got you?"

"I love them," she told him and rewarded him with a kiss.

"Happy six month anniversary," Logan said. Katie got up out of bed, knowing her boyfriend was liking what he saw as she walked over to her closet dressed in her rather short silk nightgown, and fished out her present for him.

"I know it's not all that much, but I know how much you love this so…" she said and handed him her present for him. Logan swiftly unwrapped it and saw that Katie had gotten him the latest Phoebe Nashae book, the one and only he didn't have and to top it all, it was signed. "Katie, it's perfect! I love it," he exclaimed and kissed her tenderly. "Happy six month anniversary to you too," Katie said and kissed her boyfriend.

Later that day, they went out for dinner and for once they where left alone by the paparazzi. Katie had a feeling that Logan had something to do with that. Or they had just been lucky that day. They went to a quiet Italian restaurant in which the food was _amazing._ Katie and Logan being – well, Katie and Logan, they had a great time together. The couple seemed to enjoy each other's presence no matter what they where doing, although they had by now learned not to spend ever wake minute together.

"I love you so much, Logan," Katie said as they had gone to bed that night.

"I love you too, Katie."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! They worked out their problems :)<strong>

**As always, let me know what you think :) Reviews are always highly appreachiated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I know I say this like every time or something, but it really does mean a lot to me :) I said it's getting close to an ending, and it is, but the last few chapters seem to turn out to be quite long :)**

**And apparently some of you are getting your wishes ;)**

**btrfreak: I will make Katie's 18th birthday come up, as for the sex scene... Well, you'll have to read and see.**

**TeamBTR44: Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy hearing that made me :)**

**Yeah, that's basically it :) Oh, and I've gotten sick now, so I might not go to school tomorrow, and if I don't the next chapeter might come up within the next few days :) MIGHT**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen months later<strong>

**3rd person POV**

Waking up that morning, Katie was all alone in bed, causing her to get a light panic attack. She _never _woke up without Logan next to her, or at least in the room. Never. And to make it even better today was her birthday, her 18th birthday to be precise.

She hated herself right then for being so needy. She was probably just overreacting. Logan was a sweet and romantic guy, he was probably just in the kitchen making her breakfast for her to eat in bed. Yeah, that had to be it, she told herself trying to calm down.

Shortly after, Logan entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby girl," he said cheerfully and almost jumped on her giving her a seriously passionate kiss, almost topping all the countless kisses they'd shared over the past year and a half. Which was saying a lot, as they had a thing with sharing insanely passionate kisses.

"I was starting to get a little worried when you weren't in the spot next to me," Katie told him softly, embracing him like she was afraid he would disappear.

"I would never leave you. Especially not in the morning nor on your eighteenth birthday," he assured her. Logan flashed a secretive smile before reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a tiny box. It didn't take a genius to figure there was at least a 95 percent probability the box held some sort of jewelry. The box was rectangular and rather flat, so Katie's guess was that it held a bracelet.

"It's not that much, and not nearly all of your present, but it's a start," Logan said sweetly, almost as if he felt insecure about the gift, as if it would be way too little. Katie opened the box and let her jaw nearly fall to the floor.

Inside was a beautiful golden bracelet looking like leaves and branches snaking gently across the velvet fabric on the inside of the box. Half of the leaves were made out of gold and the other half of various colored gemstones.

"Oh my god," she whispered stunned and let a few tears of joy escape her eyes, "it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Logan. I love it. Thank you so much!" As the last word escaped her lips, she crashed her lips against Logan's. Things quickly got heated, and shirts where pulled off before they both realized it wasn't even noon and Katie had not yet had her breakfast. This, as much as they both wanted it right then and there, could wait for later, right now Katie needed to eat breakfast. And given by the growl of Logan's stomach, he could use some as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Logan said, grabbing a hold of his girlfriend's hand as they started heading for the bedroom door together, "I made you breakfast. Your favorite omelet."

Katie beamed at her boyfriend. "With ham, bacon, cheese, tomatoes and olives?" she asked cheerfully, earning her an eager nod in return. "Even all the spices?" Logan nodded eagerly still. "Why are you so perfect?" Katie asked cheerfully.

She was obviously happy with her boyfriend, and honestly it was more of a rhetorical question than anything, which Logan of course knew, and was flattered by. Katie had a weird way of complementing people sometimes, but having known each other for this long they knew each other in and out. Especially after sharing a room for a little over a year.

Katie sat down at the kitchen table and dug it, as did Logan. The way the food tasted was insane. Logan was a pretty good chef actually so his food was always delicious, especially the breakfasts he cooked up. Add hungry to that and you will be in pure bliss as the warm and oh-so-delicious food slides down your throat.

"Mmmmm," Katie lightly moaned, "Logan, this is so good! You have really out done yourself this time."

A faint blush crept on to Logan's cheeks, and he muttered a truly flattered "thank you."

After a short silence due to them both enjoying their food way too much to be able to talk, Katie said; "I'm actually surprised the others haven't stormed out of bed of the heavenly smell of breakfast."

"I think Carlos spent the night at Stephanie's, and Kendall and James… Well, I don't really think you want to hear my theory."

"Ugh," Katie said shuddering at the thought, she knew all too well what that meant, "too bad I think I already know what you where implying."

Logan chuckled lightly, not wanting to think about it either. The fact that two of his best friends were bi-sexual was okay, but still… yeah, you get the idea.

Just as Katie was about to ask where her mom was, Jennifer Knight came out of her bedroom dressed in a fluffy bathrobe and a towel twisted around her wet hair. "Happy birthday, sweetie," Jennifer beamed at her daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, my baby's all grown up now, officially."

There was no point in denying it, Katie had been an adult mentally for a while now, but now she was legally an adult.

"Thanks mom," Katie said, happily returning the hug before they pulled away and Jennifer dug in to her share of the breakfast while Katie headed for the shower. It might just be a Saturday, but there was going to be a huge party later on. Besides, it was her eighteenth birthday and she wanted to look her best. That and she had to drive over to the managing company where she now had been promoted to full time manager for Dak Zevon.

She had long since gotten over her obsessive crush on him and had no problem with staying professional. So much in fact, that she had already marked herself as a first class manager, even though she only really had time for Dak, and barley that in addition to school. Katie and Dak just needed to look over a contract and then Katie would finally be free for the rest of the day. Katie was already excited for her party, she had a feeling it would be great. She knew there would be several live performances and a bunch of celebrities and her closest friends would be there.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jen," Logan said quickly as the apartment was emptied apart from the two of them, "can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

"Yeah sure, Logan. What's up?" she asked with a mix of cheerfulness and worry to her voice. On one hand, Jen was happy to help the boy with whatever it was that was bothering him and on the other hand she loved him like her own son and wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

"You know how Katie and I have been dating for a while?" Jen simply nodded, slightly confused, but figured Logan would get to the point soon so she didn't interrupt the boy. "I was just thinking…"

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATIE!" Dak screamed at her once he entered the management office and flung his arms around her, although they might stay professional most of the time, they had still become friends, and an eighteenth birthday was a big deal.<p>

"Thanks, Dak," Katie laughed and willingly returned the hug. "You still dating that Big Time rush fella, Logan was it?" he asked curiously. Dak and I hardly ever talked about my private life, but I had mention Logan to him a while ago.

"Yup," I beamed and pulled away from him.

"How long have you been together now?"

"Two years or so," I said smiling, I couldn't really believe it was that long. It still felt as if we'd just gotten together and at the same time it felt like we had been together forever.

"Well then I guess we should try and keep this as short as possible, wouldn't want to keep you away from your man on this special day," Dak said. And he kept his word. We were in the office for about thirty minutes before we finished and Dak promised once again to come to my birthday party.

* * *

><p>As I got home I went straight to mine and Logan's room to get ready for my party. I put on a strapless navy blue dress. It was kind of tight, but had a more loosely fitted fabric, chiffon I think, over the left hip and bust, giving it a little more volume and a waistband decorated with black rhinestones. I pulled my hair up in a stylishly messy do and put on subtle natural looking make up. Well, apart from the sparkly light pink lip-gloss. That didn't exactly look natural, but it still looked good and I knew Logan loved about as much as I did, which considering I intended on kissing him a couple of million times during the party, was a good thing. Finally I pulled on a pair of plain black heels.<p>

When I was done, the guys where all dressed and ready to go. They where all dressed in colored suit-shirts, jeans and dress shoes. Logan's shirt was a deep red, which looked _really_ good on him, not just because of the color that suited him a little too well, but also because it showed that he had a little bit of muscles underneath it. Not as much as I knew he had, but still enough to make most girls drool over him.

James was dressed in his favorite slightly worn blue jeans and a more classic white shirt, which also showed off his muscles nicely. I still thought Logan looked better, but Kendall seemed to think differently. That was a good thing.

I laughed to myself as I realized that Kendall and I easily could have fallen for the same band member. That would have been awkward. Kendall was dressed in a sky blue shirt and had pulled his hair away from his face, making him look a little more attractive and grown up than usual. And finally Carlos was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans that fit him just right. He looked really good. Actually they all did.

"Hey, baby," Logan said cheerfully and came over to me, quickly pecking my lips. "You look amazing," he added.

"You really do," the others agreed. We chatted for a little bit, waiting for Stephanie to join us and then headed for the limousine once she arrived.

As we arrived at the club the guys had rented for me, Kendall and James disappeared in the crowd, making me a bit suspicious that they weren't going to be seen in a while, Carlos and Stephanie headed for the dance floor while Logan and I headed for the bar. Obviously I couldn't drink anything with alcohol in it as that wasn't legal yet and clubs didn't serve underagers, and I had a party to host anyways. But, they did have some insanely good non-alcoholic drinks.

"Two virgin Strawberry Daiquiris," Logan said to the bartender.

"You don't have to drink non-alcoholic just because I do," I told Logan as the bartender disappeared to make the drinks.

"I know, but I'd like to stay sober so I'll definitely remember this night. Besides, I prefer the non-alcoholic Daiquiri."

"Don't like Daiquiri then?"

"Nah, not really. I can drink vodka and that stuff, but it's just something about the taste of that particular liquor… I just don't like it."

"I get it, I don't really like it either," I said and just then the bartender arrived with our drinks.

"Thanks," I said. Logan reached for the wallet in his back pocket, but the bartender stopped him.

"No need. All drinks are on the house for the birthday girl," he said cheerfully. I was just about to ask him how he knew that, when I recalled that the boys had managed to set up a few _huge_ posters of me here and there. Luckily it was done in a way that didn't make me look like a total self-absorbed brat.

Having finished our drinks and greeted a bunch of my friends, it was time for me to go on stage and really kick off the party. From the stage I could see several girls approaching Logan with their bed-faces on, as in wanting to get in his pants, but they all left shortly after, looking disappointed. I liked what I saw, seemed like he was blowing them off.

"Whaddup everybody?" I screamed from the stage, making the crowd cheer. "I just wanna thank all of you for showing up, willing to make this the best birthday party EVER! And yeah, party hard!"

The crowd went nuts and the music started again as I headed off the stage.

"Care to dance?" Logan asked, in an exaggerated polite way, reaching a hand out for me to take.

"Of course," I said faking a British accent.

The rest of the party was just a blur of dances, laughing hard and running to the bar for a few drinks. I had a great time, as did it seem that everybody else had.

* * *

><p>"I love you so much, Logan," I whispered to Logan as we collapsed on our bed after way too much dancing at the party. By then it was almost four AM. That's what happens when the guys of Big Time Rush throw a party.<p>

"I had a great time today," I told him, cupping his face with one of my hands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, "but I think I can make it even better."

Those words sparked up an insane amount of lust in me. I had completely forgotten that today was the first day we were both legal. I almost expected him to use the opportunity to undress me, but instead he crawled out of bed and came over to my side of the bed, holding on to my hand.

"I love you so much. I never thought I'd ever love somebody this much, and I'd like to promise you that'd we will be together forever, but I have no guarantee that we will. So if I'll be realistic, I just can't imagine the day I won't love you," he said sweetly and pulled out something from his back pocket and stood on one knee. My heart started racing like never before. He wasn't going to do what it looked like, right? "Katherine Marie Knight, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked and pulled the box open, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was a silver ring with two blood red rubies on both sides of a huge heart shaped diamond in the middle. I had mentioned how I wanted something not quite as traditional if I was ever proposed to, as we watched a romantic movie once.

Tears of pure joy were falling from my eyes now, and Logan looked more nervous that ever before.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" I exclaimed cheerfully and flung my arms around his neck before I started pampering him with kisses.

Logan pushed me back on the bed, pinning me down between the mattress and him. His lips never left mine and his tongue wasn't slow to ask for entrance, which I willingly gave him.

Logan's hands roamed all over the sides of my body before he snuck them up under my dress and quickly pulled it over my head. His eyes were now almost black with lust, his hands working fast and with precision.

His lips only left mine to let the fabric of my dress pass between us. He let out a barley audible moan at the sight of my half naked body, making lust spark through my own body. As his lips crashed onto mine after letting my dress pass between us, the kisses where a lot hungrier, almost animalistic, purely driven by lust.

I noticed the growing bulge in his pants and sped up my own work with unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders. Logan willingly helped and I moved on to unbuttoning his jeans. I couldn't help but to let out a little moan at the sight of him in just his boxers. Although I had seen him like that a million times, this was different.

I ran my hands along his chest, gently scraping my nails over his pecs and abs. "Mmmmmm," he moaned and instinctively bucked his hips against mine. The friction he caused felt so good, making me moan as well.

"You like that?" I asked my voice clouded with lust.

"God, yes," he muttered into my ear, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine, kicking in another gear as he reached for the hem of my bra. I lifted my upper body from the mattress, allowing him access to take off my bra. Logan liked his lips as he saw my breasts fully exposed, and placed his lips on my chest, kissing his way down to one of my nipples, gently sucking it and playing it with his tongue while massaging the other one. Deeming the massage done, his hand left my boob and moved on to the hem of my panties. Unable to remove them with one hand, he brushed his lips all over my stomach and removed them from my hips with his teeth. His hands took over and pushed my panties all the way off, while he kept his lips at the level of my crotch. I spread my legs a little, giving him full access, which he put to good use.

He started kissing my center and quickly put his tongue into the mix. "Ahhhhh," I moaned and arched my back. Logan changed his pace and pressure a couple of times, making the pleasure for me more intense than anything I had ever experienced before. My legs where shaking as I realized I was getting closer to the edge. "I'm gonna cum."

Logan didn't say anything, he just sped up his pace and pressure, making me cum all over his throat and chin. He puled his hand up to wipe it off his face and throat, and then licked it all off his hands while I watched. Meanwhile I put my hands to work and started palming him through his boxers, earning me a low moan from him. I did that for a little while, before pulling his boxers off, his fully hardened cock wobbling out of the thin material. The sight of his erection in front of me, sparked up even more lust within me, making me unconsciously lick my lips.

I started kissing him from the edge of his jaw line, down to his collarbones leaving a few hickeys there. I knew his collarbones were a soft spot, which made him moan in pleasure almost immediately after my lips touched them. I continued my travel downwards, kissing every inch of his chest and abs, until my lips finally found his cock. He threw his head back as I began to run my tongue along his length.

"Oh god, Katie… So. Good."

"Mmmm," I muttered in reply. The vibration was obviously feeling amazing. I continued to bob my head up and down. Logan was very clearly enjoying my every move. "Katie, I'm getting close," he said, finishing with a moan. I pulled off of him, making him pout.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I want you to cum inside me," I said, knowing my entire attitude was oozing of lust. Logan practically threw himself at me right then and there. He was getting me ready for him, when I pushed him away.

"Protection," I muttered, not really wanting to break contact with him. But I really did _not_ want to get pregnant either.

He reached over to the drawer of his nightstand and fished out a selection of condoms. I picked one of the ones with small bumps on it, knowing it was supposed to give more pleasure. Logan reached for the one I had selected, but I pulled it out of his reach.

"Let me," I said seductively. He didn't protest at that. Logan then crashed his lips to mine again as I had put the condom on him.

"How do you know this much? How can you touch me in ways no girl with a lot more experience has ever done?" he panted in between kisses, getting us back on track. He grinded his hips against mine, making me moan out in pleasure. Again.

"Sex-ed and instinct I guess. Besides, this isn't my first time. That and I might be guilty of accidentally seeing some of the porn my brother has on his computer." I didn't care to explain too much about it right now, and Logan didn't push for any more info.

He removed one of his hands from my hips and slid it down to my entrance, pushing a finger in, readying me for what was to come. Then he slid another finger in, making me flinch slightly at the gentle pain. I quickly got used to it though, and thought he would pull out, but instead he thrust a third finger in. My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't really noticed he was _that_ big.

"You ready?" he finally asked, obviously not wanting to hurt me or push me into doing things before I was ready.

"Yes, Logan. Take me now and fuck me hard," I cried, apparently turning him on even more. I could see his length twitch, aching for a release of the pressure building up inside him. His lips found my throat as he gently slid inside me. It was a mix of pain and pleasure feeling him inside me, but the pain quickly disappeared.

"M-move," I told him after he stayed still for a little while and he began to thrust his hips against me. My fingers found their way to his hair, gently pulling at it and running my fingers through it.

"Ahhhhh," I moaned as he slid all the way inside me, finding my sweet spot. "Do that again."

"You like that, huh?"

"God yes, Logan! Feels so good!"

He kept a steady pace all the way, but soon, that wasn't enough for me. "Faster. Please," I panted. But instead he turned his pace down, making it unbearably slow. "Logan, please," I complained. He looked back up at me, a wild smile on his face. "Tell me what you want, baby."  
>"Faster. Go faster, please," there was despair in my voice now. "Fuck me hard and fast, right now," I demanded.<p>

"I like it when you talk dirty," he said and sped up his pace. It was like he didn't care anymore if he hurt me. There was an animalistic air to him as he thrust as hard and quickly as he could. I could feel my orgasm start to build up in the pit of my stomach.

"Nghh," I moaned, "I'm getting close." My legs where shaking and I could feel Logan's lower abs clench. He was getting close too.

Logan continued to shower my neck and upper chest with kisses. "Then cum for me, baby," he said thrusting hard and fast at my g-spot. It wasn't long before he tipped me over the edge. The feeling of my walls clasping around his length was obviously it for him as he came too, moaning out my name as he did. We rode out our orgasms before he collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He then finally pulled out of me after gaining the strength to hold him up.

"That," he breathed, "was amazing."

"I agree," I breathed and curled up against his chest, none of us bothering to put on clothes. "I'm already looking forward to our honeymoon," I added in a whisper.

"You have an insane ability to make my mind really dirty," he told me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, you better get used to it then, 'cause I'm not planning on leaving you in a long time."

* * *

><p>The next morning I was smiling brighter than I can ever recall doing. Kendall arched an eyebrow at me as I entered the living room area.<p>

"Was it that good?" he asked teasingly.

"That too, but I'm mostly happy because of this," I said and held up my left hand to show my brother the ring.

"Oh my god! My baby sister is engaged!" Kendall exclaimed cheerfully, making a coarse of 'what's chime through the apartment and shortly after, Carlos, James and my mom was in the living room too. All of them chatted on about how happy they where for us and how gorgeous the ring was.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married," mom said with tears of joy in her eyes, "I couldn't be more happy about the boy you'll be marrying though. You two are perfect for each other."

"Aww, thank you mom," I smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Speaking of, where is Logan?"

"Still sleeping."

As if on cue, Logan joined us in the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously and kissed my forehead and snaked his arms around me.

"Katie told us you two are engaged," mom said cheerfully. "Of course I knew you where planning on it already, but I honestly didn't think you'd ask this soon, but I'm happy for you," she said.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah, didn't Logan tell you he asked for my permission to marry you yesterday?"

"Uh, no. He didn't."

"Sorry, I was going to tell you but, uh, other things came up," there was a spark in his eye that told me exactly what that meant. He was a bit distracted after he proposed to me last night. Given by the looks the boys exchanged, I would say they knew what that meant as well. My mom, luckily, looked to be completely unaware of last night's _activities_.

The others then headed off to do their own things. The other guys where headed for the pool, and then going shopping with Stephanie and some of her friends from set, and mom was going out for a meeting with the boy's manager and some producers and stuff that went with being a stage mom. Although all of the guys were legal adults now, mom still worked as a sort of second manager.

Point is, that left Logan and me alone in the apartment. Logan decided to use this opportunity to talk about how he had asked my mom permission to marry me the day before.

_As Katie had headed for her meeting with Dak, and Kendall, Carlos and James where out on dates, Logan had decided to use the chance to ask Jennifer to talk._

_"Yeah sure, Logan. What's up?"_

_"You know how Katie and I have been dating for a while?" Jen had nodded, and Logan continued, "I was just thinking… Katie has made me so insanely happy over the past two years; I just don't want to let go of her. I really want to be able to really call her mine. Now I know I'm supposed to ask the father this, but… Well, all I'm wondering is; can I have your permission to marry her?"_

_Jen's jaw fell to the floor, before it quickly turned into a wide grin. "Do you really want to marry her, Logan?" she asked cheerfully. "Do you really love her that much?"_

_"Yes, I do. I never ever thought I would love somebody this much. You know all those love songs? Well, they don't even begin to describe how much I love her. I can't imagine the day I won't love her and there is nothing I want more than to call her my wife."_

_Jennifer suddenly turned more serious. "But don't you think you two are a little too young to get married?"_

_"We don't have to get married right away, besides I'm 21 and she's 18 and we're both mature. And I've known her since she was born, lived under the same roof as her for almost eight years, dated her for two years and shared a room with her for a year and a half. We know each other pretty well. And statistics say that marriages started while the couple are in their twenties are the ones most likely to last for a lifetime."_

_"I know you two are a great couple, and honestly, there is no one I would rather see my baby girl marry than you, Logan. So yes, you have my permission."_

_Logan pulled her into a hug and thanked her with all his heart._

"My mom actually said all that?" I asked surprised.

Wow, I didn't know she was that happy about our relationship. Or, well I kind of did. But still, I was a little bit surprised.

"Yup, she did. She really doesn't seem to mind the idea of us getting married," he said. I leaned into his chest and started playing with his shirt about an inch below his collarbone.

"You know… We have the whole apartment to ourselves," I said suggestively.

"And what do you suppose we do with that?"

"Well, last time I checked," I lowered my voice and whispered in his ear, "you did have a drawer full of condoms." I ran my hand down his stomach down to his crotch where I left it and started palming him through his jeans.

"Okay," he squeaked, "bedroom it is then." Logan pulled me towards our bedroom and crashed his lips to mine, having barley closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was a little too pervy for your taste, but it seemed to be the right direction to go, and sorry if that sex scene was a little bad. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so yeah. Might not be quite as good as I'd like it to be :**

**Well, let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I've been pretty sick for the past few days so I've been working on this and sleeping pretty much all the time. Luckily, or not, I'm going back to school tomorrow, so the next chapter probably won't come as quickly :/ Buuut, I am getting my winter vacation next week, so it might not be that far away either :)**

**Oh and I promise you there will be some more Kendall/James stuff soon :)**

**And I'm really sorry that I didn't mention all of you who reviewed last time, so I'm gonna do that again. Blame my poorly organized e-mail inbox! And that some of the mails I read on my phone doesn't show up on my computer. I have however organized that so it hopefully won't happen again :) Uh yeah, that's basically it, but I find it kinda hard to reply to those 'awwwwww' reviews I seem to get a lot of, but I still really appreciate those, just so you know :)**

**TeamBTR44: Thank you so much! It really does mean a lot to me that you think I'm talented :D**

**btrfreak: I said this last time, but yes, Katie's birthday did come up and yes, I did write that sex scene (probably 50% because you obviously wanted that rather badly) :P ****And thanks for saying I rock, that actually made me smile like an idiot, and it means a lot to me :)**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: Glad you like it, and btw, love your name! :)**

**jenizzleoffdachain: I'm really glad you like it, and actually I was thinking about including how their relationships develop in the next few chapters, which is also why I think they're gonna be a little bit longer than the previous ones :) So basically, I'm thinking that I won't do a sequel, but nothing's final yet :)**

**Sorry for that insanely long A/N and btw, this might not end as soon as I thought it would. There's probably at least two more chapters left :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

After our little distraction, Logan and I cleaned up and decided to go out to grab a smoothie. "Hey, Logan. Maybe we should talk a little bit about this engagement thing before we face the world?"

"Yeah, okay. Uhh, I didn't mean to sound that careless, but you know…"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. So, about the date for the wedding… Well, I'm not sure I'm ready for us to get married just yet," I said with an uncertain smile.

"Me neither, besides I pretty much promised your mom that we wouldn't get married right away. So how about in a year from now, give or take?"

"Sounds great. We'll get married when we're really ready," I said and smiled brightly. "I still can't fully believe we're actually gonna get married. If someone had told me this two and a half years ago, I would have thought they where crazy."

Logan laughed, draping an arm around me. "Same here. I can't believe how far we've come in the past two years," he said and this time leaned in for a kiss of the deep and passionate kind. Honestly, that seemed to be the only kind of kisses we shared lately. Not that I minded at all.

"I love you so much," I told him and added, "my handsome fiancée."

Logan smiled brightly, both at the compliment and at the sound of calling him my fiancée. God, how I loved his smile, and the sound of calling him my fiancée. If I had loved calling him my boyfriend, I really didn't know what I would call this feeling. It was beyond amazing, but still not quite as much as I loved Logan himself.

"I love you too, my amazingly beautiful fiancée."

He leaned in for another kiss. "I love the sound of that - fiancée."

I smiled brightly. "Me too." Logan ran his thumb gently across one of my barley there dimples, and looked at me adoringly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your smile?"

"Not in a while."

"Then I guess I need to tell you that more often," he said and gently kissed his way from my dimples down to my lips.

"You're such a sweet guy. You're the kind of guy any girl would be jealous of me for having," I said. "But the better know you're all mine," I said proudly and kissed him again.

"I certainly do," he smiled. "I want the whole world to know that you're mine as well," Logan said with a somewhat seductive smile plastered to his face, "speaking of, should we tell the world that we're engaged?"

"I think we maybe should, I mean, it's better than letting the paparazzi spot me wearing the ring and start a bunch of rumors. Although that would definitely get Big Time Rush a lot more publicity. Or at least us."

"I don't really think that's the kind of publicity I want us to have."

"I don't really think so either. So maybe we should just get that out in the open at your next interview?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, weren't we supposed to go get some smoothies?" I suddenly asked, recalling our original plan. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that."

"I distract you too much," I teased.

"Can't argue with that," Logan laughed, reaching out a hand to help me up from the couch. Instead of releasing it once I was standing, he shifted his grip and laced our fingers together so that we headed for the lobby hand in hand. Only to be stopped by Camille and Jo in the lobby.

"Hey, there you two love birds are," Camille said cheerfully. "You know, just because she's legal now, you shouldn't completely shut out the world," she teased, making us both go red.

"That – that's… We don't sleep together _all_ the time! Apart from actual… sleeping," I said defensively, or attempting at sounding defensive at least.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"So, uh, Kendall told us you guys have some big news or something. What's he talking about?"

I just raised my hand in reply, showing off the gorgeous engagement ring Logan had given me. I had a feeling that wouldn't be leaving my finger anytime soon.

"Ohmigosh!" Camille and Jo squealed.

"You're engaged? Oh my god, congrats guys!" Jo exclaimed cheerfully, pulling Logan and me in for a hug.

"Wow!" Camille said, "congrats guys!" Camille looked convincingly happy for us, so I was happy too.

I didn't want any jealousy or hurt feelings to disturb Logan's and mine happiness. I new Camille had said about a million times that she was fine with us dating, but I couldn't help but to worry that us being engaged would change that. After all, dating was a bit different from being engaged.

"That ring is gorgeous," Camille noted, studying it from every angle.

"That's probably the prettiest engagement ring I've ever seen," Jo agreed. They blabbered on about how gorgeous the ring was, how lucky Logan and I were to have each other and how ridiculously pricy that ring must have been. I couldn't help but to smile all through the conversation.

"So, have you set a date yet?" Camille suddenly asked.

"Oh, uh… No, not really. We just don't feel like we're ready to get married right away, and I pretty much promised mama Knight that we wouldn't either," Logan admitted. "But we were thinking in a year or so, but it's nothing final," I added.

"Are you gonna tell the world now?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, we figured we'd rather tell the world as soon as possible than have some paparazzi find out and blow it out of proportions. Besides I want to personally tell the whole world that this girl is all mine," Logan said.

"And now that you know, Camille, we don't really have much of a choice, do we? The whole world would probably know soon enough either way," I teased, causing her to playfully punch my arm.

"Oh ha-ha. If it wasn't for the fact that Logan would probably kill me, I would've totally kicked your ass right now," she laughed.

"I hate to admit it Cami, but you're probably right about that. I don't want anybody to hurt my lovely fiancée," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Awwww, you two are so cute together," Camille and Jo said simultaneously. I laughed and thanked her.

"Seriously though, Katie, you're really lucky to have this guy. He's like the perfect boyfriend," Jo said.

"Aww, thank you," both Logan and I said.

"Well, we should probably go get those smoothies now. We've almost forgotten about that enough times today," Logan said, making Cami quirk up an eyebrow at us.

"Why? Too distracted?"

"Pssht, no, of course not," Logan said nervously, making me laugh at his obvious discomfort and lame attempt at convincing her that no such activities, as Cami was clearly thinking of, had ever taken place.

"Okay," Camille laughed, "whatever you say, Mitchell."

"Enjoy your smoothies," Jo added, pulling us each in to a hug before heading off somewhere with Camille, while Logan and I headed to the Smoothie shop.

We ordered our smoothies and sat down at one of the empty tables and just chatted. All of a sudden we where interrupted by a cute little blonde girl tugging at the bottom of Logan's jacket.

"Are you Logan from Big Time Rush?" she asked like she was really shy. She was just so adorable!

"Why, yes I am," Logan smiled brightly at the little girl.

"So sorry if she's bothering you, she kinda ran away from me," a bigger girl, about 13 years old or so said, picking the little girl up.

"Hey, no problem. I don't mind chatting with the fans a bit. Especially not the super adorable ones," he said, unconsciously switching into slight baby talk at the little girl.

"Oh my gosh, you're Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush!" the 13-year old said.

"Melanie," the little girl said, pulling at a few locks of the 13-year olds golden brown hair, "I want Logan to sign my CD."

"Let's not disturb him right now, he's apparently on a date with his girlfriend," the girl who was apparently named Melanie said.

"Oh, I don't mind signing it for her. Besides, it's not really a date, we're just hanging out," Logan said, smiling brightly at the two girls. I couldn't help but to stare at him in awe. He was so nice to his fans and I loved seeing him around them, especially the youngest ones. I had a feeling he'd be a great dad some day.

"But you're Katie Knight, right?" Melanie asked me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Aren't you his girlfriend?" she asked, and spotted the ring on my finger. "Ohmigosh! You're totally engaged!" she exclaimed just a little too loudly for our liking.

"Shhhh," Logan and I said.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"But we haven't really made that official yet, so you can't tell anybody, okay? Not yet at least," Logan added.

"Okay, I won't," Melanie smiled, "congrats though. You two are a really cute couple."

"Thank you," I beamed.

"So how bout that autograph, huh?"

"Oh, right," Melanie said and reached into her purse to fish out BTR's third album, which had just been released about a month ago.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Logan asked the little girl.

"Diana," she whispered.

"Diana? That's a pretty name," Logan said smiling at her, making the cute little girl blush slightly.

"Thank you," Diana said. Logan signed the CD, with a cute little message to it as well and handed it to Diana, who let out a happy squeal and reached out for a hug from Logan. Logan loving his fans as much as he does, of course gave her that hug.

"Hey, do you think maybe you could sign my phone cover as well?" Melanie asked.

"I'm kinda a big fan too," she added, almost looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course," he said and signed it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two," she said.

"Nice meeting you too," Logan and I said and said goodbye to the two girls. We finished our smoothies and headed back to the Palm Woods.

"The way you treat your fans is so cute! Especially the little ones," I said as we exited the smoothie shop. "I have a feeling you'll be a great dad some day."

"Only if they'll be our kids," Logan said and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, they will be."

"I can't believe we're technically discussing having kids already," I noted and laughed, as did Logan, until we heard the all-too-familiar sound of camera blitzes.

"Are you having a baby?" I heard one of the paparazzi shout. "Katie, are you pregnant?" another one shouted. I quickly stuck my hands in my pockets, before any of them could spot the ring. Hopefully. By now they where all just shouting random questions at us. We decided to ignore them and head to the Palm Woods as quickly as possible.

For god's sake, it was a two minute walk from the smoothie shop, couldn't the freaking paparazzi have left us alone for those two minutes? Seriously.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, this is bad. This is really bad," I mumbled into my hands, sitting on the edge of the bright orange couch in our apartment. Logan sat down next to me and rubbed my back comfortingly.<p>

"I'm sorry. I should have learned by now to watch my mouth in public," he said softly.

"No, Logan. This is my fault, I was the one who said we where practically discussing having kids, besides we shouldn't have to worry about what we say, just because the paparazzi might show up."

"I know. I just don't like to see you worry. I really can't wait for that interview. We need to clear up this mess."

By now, after only an hour or so, there were already rumors all over the internet that Logan and I where expecting a child. Some even said Logan wasn't the father of it. And some claimed that Logan belonged in prison right now.

Suddenly Logan's phone went off, and as he picked up, I could hear Gustavo yell at him as loudly as if he'd been standing right there.

"Why are there stories all over the net that you got Katie pregnant?" Gustavo shouted. I could easily hear him, and was glad that Logan hadn't put his phone to his ear or he might seriously have gotten deaf on one ear.

"I'm sorry Logan, Gustavo is just kinda pissed, hope he didn't damage your hearing or anything," I heard a much calmer Kelly say.

"Yeah, I figured," he said. "Look, I really didn't get her pregnant. And she's not even pregnant. It's just that we went out for a smoothie and ran into this adorable little fan girl, and Katie commented on how she thought I would be a great dad one day and the paparazzi showed up and heard bits of our conversation and jumped to conclusions," Logan said almost in one breath.

"Okay. Well, we need to let the fans know that, because right now, this looks really bad for the band. They think you've done something illegal by sleeping with her," Kelly said, obviously getting uncomfortable. I think the only reason I was able to hear every word she said was because Logan was still sitting right next to me and the apartment was completely silent.

"I didn't do anything illegal," Logan insisted.

"Hey, I believe you, but we still need to call an emergency interview to clear up this mess."

"Yeah, okay, but I want Katie there with me."

Shortly after, Logan and I where at Rouqe Records for the emergency interview.

"So, Logan and Katie, a lot of rumors have been flying about you two having a baby. Is there any truth to these rumors?"

"No, there isn't. It's just a fragment of our conversation taken completely out of context," I told the interviewer.

"We had just gone out for a smoothie and ran into a couple of the band's younger fans, and Katie just commented on how she thought I would be a great dad sometime and then the paparazzi showed up and jumped to conclusions," Logan added.

"So, there's no chance at all that Katie is pregnant?"

Both Logan and I blushed slightly. This was really starting to become an uncomfortable interview.

"Honestly?" Logan asked, not sure if he really wanted to tell the truth. The interviewer. "Uh, my – our – sexual life is not really something I wish to talk about in public. But yes, technically she could be, considering condoms are only about 99 percent effective, but we wouldn't really know that for sure for another few weeks," he said, this time blushing heavily. I grabbed his hand for moral support.

"Honestly, he never broke a law," I added.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you turn eighteen just yesterday?"

Now I was the one blushing. "Yeah."

"So either you… Okay, moving on," the interviewer said awkwardly. She had apparently done the math mentally and decided not to dig too much. "Are you planning on getting kids any time soon then?"

"Uh, no. Not really. We both feel like we're way too young for that now. But who knows, maybe in ten years or so?" I said.

"Well, seems like you're awfully comfortable with talking about these things with each other," the interviewer noted.

"Well, we have been together for a little over two years now," Logan said. My hand had by now slid out of his grip and rested on his knee. I didn't even think of the fact that I was exposing the ring.

"And by the looks of that ring, my guess is you two have upped that relationship a little and gotten engaged."

"We did," I smiled. Logan looked equally happy actually, and much more comfortable than before.

"Congratulations guys, you do look really happy and it does seem like you are ready for this kind of commitment," the interviewer said.

"Thank you," we both said.

"And that ring is absolutely gorgeous," the interviewer said adoringly.

"It is, right?" I asked her and started chatting away with her about the proposal and details about the wedding and all that stuff.

"Have you guys set a date yet?"

"No, we haven't, but we are thinking something in about a year," Logan said.

"Well then I whish you two good luck with the future wedding, and that you two will be happy together, and that's it for this time," she said the last part to the camera I had somehow completely forgotten about.

Logan and I finally left Rouqe Records after another three interviews, and sighed in relief as the fresh air hit us once we got outside.

"That was… awkward," Logan finally said after a little while in silence.

"Uh yeah. Now the whole world might know that we slept together for the first time either today or yesterday. Something I really could have kept for myself."

"Well, at least now we got to make it official that we're engaged," Logan said and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders while we walked towards the car. By now we had of course gotten our own, so we didn't have to share the BTR mobile all the time.

"Yeah we have," said cheerfully, "guess we just need to look at the bright side now, huh?"

"Yup," Logan said before stopping me, looking me right in the eyes, "I'm really sorry you have to live with this paparazzi thing. I wish I could take that away."

"Logan, don't worry about it. I probably would have to deal with it anyways since I'm Kendall's baby sis, besides every job has a down side. This is one of yours."

"I really do like that mind of yours," he said sweetly and kissed me.

"I love you," I said, smiling brightly at my fiancée.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat," he said and opened the door for me.

"You know, if you ever stop doing these small things we're gonna end up like one of those bitter, old married couples who fight all the time because you never do the small things you always used to do. Like open doors for me," I said jokingly, although there was a hint of seriousness to my voice. He leaned over to my side over to the passenger seat to brush his lips against mine.

"Hmm," he muttered against my lips, "well, I like the idea of growing old with you, but I don't think I'll ever stop with the small things. I'm a gentleman for crying out loud." The last part was added as a joke that couldn't keep me from giggling.

"Good. Don't forget that," I warned him, "I don't want us to be one of those couples."

"Me neither," he said and kissed me one last time before starting the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just realized things might take a different turn, which will really put Logan and Katie's relationship to the test, but I'm not really sure if I'll go with it. What do you guys think I should do?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I failed pretty miserably at writing this over the vacation. I'm blaming that on the fact that I'm working on 4 different stories now, actually it's technically five since I have a completely fictional story I posted on my blog as well. And the fact that I've spent WAY too much time creeping on tumblr (and spamming my best friend with Kogan stuff) and reading fanfics. Haha :P The life of a rusher :)**

**So again, I wanna thank all of you who have alerted me as an author, my stories, favorite and reviewed. It means the world to me! It really does :)**

**NessieObsessed: Haha, It was kinda the idea that Cam was gonna create some drama :)**

**Thanks, I like to think that I write well :)**

**Haha, I'm glad you liked Kendall's comment :P**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I like to hear what you think :)**

**I've also started on the 2nd chapter of Forbidden Feelings, don't remember how far along I got though, but I'm gonna focus on that for now, so the next chapter of that one might not be too far away :)**

**I've decided I'm gonna go with the idea of a sequel to this story, and let that one focus on Kendall and James' relationship. So really, it's gonna be like a paralell story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Logan and I had barley gotten back to the apartment and managed to settle down on the couch with the TV on when mom, James and Carlos entered the apartment with and obviously furious Kendall in tow. "What's this I hear about you being pregnant?" Kendall yelled nearing Logan and me. I tried to get as close to Logan as I could in order to protect him. Kendall being pissed off was bad news, but Kendall being pissed off like this… Well, it would be the certain death of my fiancée.

"Kendall, calm down," my mom insisted soothingly, which unfortunately for Logan only seemed to get him even more pissed. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? How am I supposed to calm down when one of my best friends got my baby sis pregnant?"

"Kendall, they're a good couple, they're both very mature and I'm sure they'll-"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I shouted effectively stopping all motion in the apartment, just as Kendall had raised his fist, ready to put that left hook he'd been working on to use. I didn't want to hear the rest of whatever mom was going to say. Not yet anyways. Although I couldn't help but to be a little flattered. She didn't seem pleased with the idea of me being pregnant, but she seemed to be supportive and think that Logan and I would be great parents. There was a course of surprised 'really's escaping the four newly arrived people's lips.

"Yes, really," Logan confirmed. I sighed heavily and started to re-tell them the story of how the paparazzi caught us chatting about how great a dad Logan would be one day. I was really getting sick of that story.

"So this whole thing was just a big misunderstanding?" mom asked curiously.

"Yes, it was!" I said frustrated at how quickly the whole thing had gotten out of hand. "I thought you guys knew us better than to think we would be _that _irresponsible. Not to mention all the trouble Logan would get in to and we are way too young to get kids anytime soon. We're not even ready to get married just yet, how on earth are we supposed to deal with having a kid then, huh?" Now I was really just rambling. The others seemed to relax a bit knowing I wasn't pregnant. Well, mom and Kendall did, Carlos and James just looked uncomfortable talking about this. Mom looked at us apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said, first looking at me and then at Logan, "I do know you both better than that. We all do. We should all have let you explain the situation before jumping to conclusions."

"Mom's right, I should have let you explain before nearly attacking my best friend," now Kendall was the one stepping up apologizing, then turned his head slightly so that he was looking directly at Logan, "I'm sorry, man. Can you forgive me?"

A light smile spread across Logan's lips. "Of course, man. You're just being the over protective big brother you've always been, I get it. I really do," Logan said, lightly teasing Kendall, "you love her and don't want her to ruin her life."

I loved how understanding Logan was. It was just one of the many things I loved about him. Kendall walked over to Logan and gave him a hug – that hand shake and pat on the back of the shoulder kind of hug guys seemed to love so much.

"Thanks dude," Kendall added.

"Okay," mom said and clapped her hands, ending the bromance moment, "so have you guys thought about a date yet?"

Kendall, Carlos and James looked between mom, Logan and me more confused than I had ever seen them.

"Not like anything official," Logan said.

"But we where thinking in a year or so," I finished. Now the three remaining members of Big Time Rush seemed to understand what we where talking about.

"Ohhh, you're talking about the wedding, right?" James asked suddenly a lot more interested. Mom, James, Logan and I started chatting about plans for the wedding. Not even ten minutes in, Kendall cleared his throat to get our attention. "Uh, don't mean to be rude or anything, but uh… Carlos and I are gonna head out," he said gently. I laughed at that, they obviously didn't want to be here for the wedding planning.

"Aww, I can't get my gay brother to help me plan my wedding?" I asked with a fake sob, my voice held a heavily mocking tone. Kendall just stuck out his tongue at me.

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm automatically into this stuff. That's James' job," Kendall said with a smirk at his boyfriend.

"Don't act like you don't love it," James said, his eyes almost sparkling, almost letting them compete with the bright smile that was currently covering his face.

"Mmmm, I do," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around the pretty boy's waist and kissed his lips gently. They kissed a little while longer, before finally pulling away.

"Don't miss me too much," Kendall said jokingly, making James smile impossibly wider and chuckle lightly.

"I'll try." And with that said Kendall and Carlos headed for the door.

"Bye guys," Carlos added cheerfully.

"Oh, guys," I half-shouted just as they where about to close the door.

"Yeah?" Carlos and Kendall asked, poking their heads back inside.

"If you see the girls, could you ask them to come up?"

"Yeah, of course," Carlos said. Kendall just gave a nod, and with that they disappeared out of what was considered their hell on earth. Okay, maybe not the early stages, but we all knew the entire thing might end in serious arguments and cat fights.

Not long after, Camille, Jo and Lucy came knocking at our door. I let them in and explained to them why they where asked to come here. They all wanted to help plan the wedding. Being my best friends, they where of course super excited for the wedding. Even if it was at least a year away.

"Okay, so the very first thing we need to think about is how big you want this to be," mom stated. Logan looked at me.

"I'll let that be your decision babe, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. Big or small. Whatever you want is fine by me," Logan said with love heavy in his voice and a bright smile aimed at me. I tilted his head up towards me and pulled him in for a kiss. Logan and James were sitting on two of the barstools placed out by the kitchen counter while I was standing, not because I had to but because that way I felt a little less stressed out. Don't ask me why, cause I have no idea.

"I don't want it to be like _huge_ or anything, but kinda big. Have like all friends and family there," I told mom. Logan wrapped an arm around my hips and pulled me to his side.

"Sounds great, honey," he said and kissed ma again. I smiled brightly at him, glad that Logan seemed genuinely happy about the whole idea.

"Great, well we should probably make a list of things we need to figure out," I said. Mom took the hint and hurried off to find a pen and paper.

"Location," Logan said, "that's an important one." And like that suggestions started flying while mom was furiously scrambling everything down as best she could.

"Bridesmaids."

"Bridesmaids dresses."

"Best men."

"Date."

"Music."

"Where to hold the after party."

"Caterer."

"Cake design."

I sighed. I hadn't fully thought about _everything_ that needed to be planned. We had _a lot _to do over the next year, and with the guys traveling around all the time, it might get a little difficult.

"Your dress," James added looking at me. That was so far probably the one I was most excited for.

"Honeymoon location," Camille said. And that one, but more for the _actual _honeymoon.

"Budget," mom muttered and wrote it down. I could already tell that was the one she was dreading the most.

Logan rubbed his face in his hands, seemingly overwhelmed at the thought of how much we needed to do.

"Hey James, will you be one of my best men at the wedding?" Logan asked.

"Of course, man. I would love to."

Logan smiled thankfully back at James. I loved how casual they made it sound; I think that would be a great addition to the group. If they could keep the casualness, that is.

"Okay, so we can at least start with the best men. That's gonna have to be James, Kendall and Carlos," Logan said. No shocker there.

"Camille, Jo, Lucy," I said calmly looking at each of the girls. "Will you be my brides maids?"

The three girls squealed and nearly jumped up and down with excitement. "Of course!" they all said, Jo adding an "we would love to!"

"Okay, that's two bullet points off the list," mom said.

"How about you guys start researching bridal stores and find some places we can go dress shopping?" I asked looking at my bridesmaids. They all cheerfully agreed and grabbed Kendall's laptop. The idiot still hadn't changed his password so Jo 'hacked' it and let the three bridesmaids do their research. I smiled to myself at their enthusiasm before turning back to mom, Logan and James.

"James, we could probably use the opinion of a guy as well for the actual wedding dress. Do you think maybe you could come with us dress shopping?" I asked him. Logan looked offended.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me? I'm your fiancée," Logan asked, sounding as offended as he looked.

"Exactly."

Now he just looked even more confused. "Huh?"

"Sweetie, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in the dress before the wedding," mom told Logan.

"Oh yeah, of course. I completely forgot."

"And out of the three remaining BTR boys… Well, let's face it, there's really no one else we could have brought," I said, causing Logan to laugh.

"That is true," Logan agreed.

"Hey, don't trash talk my boyfriend behind his back," James warned.

"Oh, so we can trash talk him in front of him?" Lucy asked mockingly, turning her attention away from the computer and to the conversation going on around the kitchen counter. "And what about Carlos. No need to defend him?" she asked, shutting James up with a huff and a pout. James eventually decided he wasn't really needed anymore, and headed off, undoubtedly to join his boyfriend and Carlos by the pool, muttering something about how his services where no longer needed.

"Any preferences to place?" mom asked. She was in business mode now, meaning this was going to be a straightforward process, and she might very well pull out old contacts to make sure we got the exact wedding Logan and I wanted. Again, Logan looked at me, willing me to make that decision.

"Honestly I've always wanted to have a wedding in a romantic garden or a beach or something like that. Basically anything but a church," I said, not sure how Logan's very Christian parents would take that. "Oh my God, Logie," I breathed, making a look of extreme worry settle in his eyes, "we haven't told your parents about the engagement."

Logan's eyes widened in shock as he realized I was right. We had completely forgotten to tell his parents. How could we forget that?

Mom looked back and forth between Logan and me. "Well what are you waiting for? Go call them right now," mom ordered. Neither Logan nor I wanted to argue with mom when she was this strict and hurried off to our room to call Logan's parents.

Logan got his phone out and put it on speaker. He tried calling his dad first, with no luck. He tried again a couple of times, before giving up and calling his mom. The phone rang a few times before she finally picked up.

"Hey mom," Logan said cheerfully.

"Logie-bear," she said cheerfully, it was all too obvious that she missed her son. Logan's cheeks darkened a little at the nickname.

"Moooom," he complained, "not in front of Katie."

I chuckled lightly. "Oh, Katie's there too?" Cheryl asked cheerfully, she had always liked me, even more so after Logan introduced me to them as his girlfriend. Of course, I had known them for long before we started dating, but when his parents realized how happy I made their son, they both started liking me just a little bit more. I guess the Mitchell's had a weakness for the Knight charm.

"Hey, Cheryl," I said almost as cheerfully.

"Katie dear, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. How are you? Is Molly doing okay?" After Logan had moved out they had gotten this adorable Golden Retriever named Molly to somewhat fill up the emptiness. Another dog had bitten Molly a few weeks ago, and that was really all I knew.

"Oh I'm good, thank you. Molly is getting better, she still lips a little bit, but it was nothing very serious. She will be fine with a little time."

"Oh, that's great, would you mind getting her a get well hug from me?"

"Not at all, dear. Now, I suspect you two didn't call just to make small talk. What's on your minds?" Cheryl asked curiously. Her tone was still soft and polite, but she was a pretty straightforward woman. She liked to get to the point as fast as possible.

"Uh, do you have dad nearby?" Logan asked, starting to get slightly nervous. I could tell because the hand he had entangled with mine was starting to lightly sweat.

"Yes I do, why?"

"Would you mind getting him on the line too?"

"Not at all, just wait two seconds please." The line went silent for a little while, before Cheryl returned with John in tow.

"We're here," she announced, "now what is it you two want to tell us?"

"Mom, dad," Logan said slowly and looked over at me, I nodded telling him to shoot.

"We're engaged," we said in unison.

Cheryl let out a happy squeal. "Oh my, my baby boy is getting married."

I could practically see her cheering in her seat.

"Congrats, son," his father said cheerfully. His mother finally calmed down a tiny bit. And I say _tiny_.

"Have you set a date yet?"

Why did everybody want to know the date?

"Not anything official, but we were thinking sometime next year," Logan said.

"How about place? Wedding dress? Caterer?"

"Cheryl, calm down. Breathe," John instructed softly. _Thank you, John, _I thought relieved.

"Mom, we only got engaged like yesterday, we haven't gotten that far along with planning yet."

"Oh."

"So how did he propose to you, Katie?" John asked curiously. I re-told him the story of how he proposed to me. Leaving out what happened after that, of course. I had talked way too much about my sex-life for one day. Possibly the rest of the year as well. Publicly at least, I could bear talking about it with my friends. Meaning Camille, Jo and Lucy.

"Awwww, my little boy is such a sweat heart," Cheryl said adoringly as I finished the story. I had a feeling she was currently crying tears of joy.

"He most definitely is, and I love him for it," I said and kissed him.

"Awww," she cooed, "oh we need to come out to LA. We have to help you guys plan this."

"O-okay, s-sure," Logan stuttered. "Oh, Logie. Don't sound so disappointed."

"Really, I'm not disappointed. I'm just a little worried that you will try to do so much _your_ way, that Katie won't get the dream wedding she deserves."

"Awww, Logan," I said and cupped his face, "you are too sweet." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, putting as much love as I could in to it in such a short kiss.

"Well, I'll call you when we know when we can travel out there," Cheryl said, still a little too excited about the whole thing. I smiled to myself at how eager she was.

"Okay, you do that, mom," Logan said cheerfully. "Bye, Logie-bear."

"Cheryl," John said disapprovingly, "don't embarrass the poor boy in front of his fiancée."

"THANK YOU, dad," Logan breathed relieved that he wasn't the only one who thought his mother could tone down the pet names a little. Especially in front of Katie.

"You're welcome son. I'll try to tone her down a bit. Goodbye, and congrats again, I'm so happy for you two," he said calmly.

"Thank you," we both said and said goodbye, ending the conversation.

"Well, that went kinda smoothly," Logan said relieved.

"It did," I said equally relieved and pushed him back on the bed, cuddling up against his chest.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to marry you. I couldn't be happier," I said softly.

"Really?" Logan asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, as a kid I used to dream about how one day I'd marry a guy I loved so much, and then later on that guy turned in to you. But I never imagined that when I did, I would be _this_ madly in love," I told him truthfully. I don't think I've ever told anyone that before. I looked up to see tears of joy flooding Logan's eyes mixed in with love.

"I- I… God, Katie, you make me speechless. I seriously have no idea how to express this the right way, how much I love you. I couldn't be happier," he said, definitely meaning every word of it, finally pulling me in for a deep and passionate kiss.

We kept on kissing for what seemed like an eternity, before pulling away. I snuggled up against his chest again. Neither of us wanted to go back to planning the wedding at the moment. Logan pressed a kiss to the top of my head. Changing my position slightly, I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm alive! **

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I wish I had a good excuse for why I haven't updated in what, three months or so? But I really don't so I'm just gonna say I'm really sorry and try not to let that happen again. This chapter will have some sexual content (as a little prize for the long wait?). You have been warned! **

**On with the story**!

* * *

><p>Logan's parents hadn't been able to come quite as early as Cheryl had wanted to, but within a week and a half they where in Los Angeles with us. Up until then the wedding planning had been put on hold. It was just short of two weeks after all, and it wasn't like Logan and I planned to get married right away. We were still pretty young, and had a long time to plan this. There was no rush, so a two-week break wouldn't hurt.<p>

Cheryl and John were supposed to land right about now, so Logan and I were at the airport to pick them up. I was nervous to say the least. And when I got really nervous, I got restless. Logan, of course, knew this.

"You're fidgeting," Logan noted softly, partly amused.

"Hey, Katie. Honey," he said, his voice getting impossibly softer as he rubbed my arms soothingly, "calm down. It's not like they haven't met you before. Katie, they love you as if you where their own child. Sometimes I even think they like you more than me."

"I know, I know," I said, gazing in to those beautiful brown eyes of his, the ones I would always love, "it's just… this is the first time I'm meeting them as your fiancée, and… I don't know… it's just different. I haven't seen them in a while, you know? And now I'm meeting them as their future daughter-in-law."

Logan flashed me a bright smile. "I know. I get it. I probably would have been really nervous too if the roles where reversed," he said softly, playing with a lock of my hair, looking at me, his eyes sparkling, nearly overflowing with love, "but, you have nothing to be nervous of, okay love?"

I only nodded in reply. Logan smiled brightly again and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a simple, short kiss, yet it held so much emotion.

Whenever I was upset or nervous, or whatever, Logan always found a way to calm me down, whether it was intentional or not.

"Logan? Katie?" a familiar voice called from behind us. As Logan pulled away and faced the arrival gate again, his face automatically brightened even more as he laid eyes on his parents.

"Logie-bear! I missed you so much!" his mother exclaimed so loudly a few heads where turned, causing Logan to turn a slightly darker shade of red, in addition to that caused of lack of oxygen from his mother's tight hug. "Missed – you – too, mom," he managed to squeak out.

That woman was strong!

Snickering, John came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Welcome to the family, sweetie," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks John, but I'm not really family yet," I said sheepishly.

"Maybe not legally, but you're still a part of the family. And I'm glad. I don't think I've ever seen Logan as happy as he has been after you two started dating. You're good for him, Katie, and I trust you to take care of my boy," he said with a warm tone, making my eyes water.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me, and I will absolutely take care of him."

I knew Logan's dad had always been really picky with accepting Logan's girlfriends over the years, some never even were fully accepted, so that John was so obviously happy that Logan had me as a girlfriend, was truly a great honor. Especially if he already considered me family. All of a sudden, anything resembling nerves in my system was long gone.

"Cheryl. Cheryl," John said trying to gain his wife's attention, which he finally got, "don't kill the poor boy. Let him breathe."

Cheryl immediately released her grip on Logan, and then decided to fling her self at me.

"Katie, dear," she said sweetly, "I couldn't be happier that it was you my dear little boy decided to spend the rest of his life with. I'm so happy for the two of you." I could barley see Logan over his mother's shoulder, and he was still bright red.

"I'm sure you two will give me some beautiful grandchildren," she added.

"Mooooom!" Logan groaned, clearly embarrassed while John and I burst out laughing. Cheryl had a tendency to be very straightforward, which is one of the things I really liked about her. Partly because she had a tendency to make Logan extremely embarrassed, which to me was an insanely hilarious sight. "Well, it's true. Just look at the two of you, with such beauty your kids will be absolutely stunning," she said defending her previous statement.

"Cheryl, just let it go. Don't kill the boy with embarrassment," John said.

"THANK YOU!" Logan breathed relieved, as seemed to become a habit when he was around his mother.

"Now let's get you to you hotel," Logan said, wanting to finish up at the airport.

"Right, right," his mom muttered and hinted for her husband to carry along with the bags.

* * *

><p>We drove Logan's parents to their hotel, just to let them check in and drop off their bags in their room before we headed back to the Palm Woods.<p>

Under normal circumstances the now twenty-one year old boys would have gotten their own place and moved out, but considering they were one of the most successful boy bands out there, it was anything but normal circumstances. When they weren't busy with touring, they were usually in the studio or doing interviews and promotional stuff like photo-shoots. The boys really weren't at home that much anyway and didn't really have anyone to take care of their houses, if they had one. Though we all probably needed to move out soon. The point is; since we all still live in 2J, there was not really any room for Logan's parents to spend the nights there. That's why they had to spend the weeks they would be here for in a hotel.

As we returned with Cheryl and John, all of the inhabitants of the apartment greeted them and went in for hugs, letting the reminiscing and catching up begin.

"How's everything between the two of you?" Cheryl asked looking pointedly at Kendall and James.

"Great," Kendall said cheerfully, "I mean, yeah we fight but it's never anything serious, and not really anything different from what we do with Carlos and Logan too."

"Except when we fight over who gets which side of the bed and stuff like that," James added and smiled to himself, making Kendall laugh. Most of the time their fighting was really more of a discussion, and really only happened when they spent every waking moment together. So really, Logan and Carlos were the ones who had gotten the worst of it. That's why whenever the band went on tour nowadays there were two buses for the four of them – one for Kendall and James and one for Logan and Carlos.

"Ah, you're that kind of couple," she said and smiled brightly.

"Well," Cheryl said looking between my mom, Logan and me, "we should probably get to business then."

We muttered some words of agreement, while Carlos, Kendall and James made it clear they wanted no part in the wedding planning.

* * *

><p>Not more than an hour and a half later the four of us were already deep in a heated discussion. Both moms had their opinion on everything from which florist and what kind of flowers we should use to location and gown. John worked as a conflict solver as best he could, while Logan kept repeating it was <em>my<em> wedding and I should get to call the shots. Particularly after his mother said we needed to have poppies for the wedding, a type of flowers I detested, Logan lost it. "No, mom! We're not having poppies at our wedding. Katie hates those flowers and you should know that! This is supposed to be _her_ big day, you have already had yours can't you just let her have hers?" he shouted harshly, silencing his mother and leaving her speechless. Logan hardly ever snapped, and even less at his parents. Needless to say, all the parents were rather stunned.

Logan groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No," his mother waved him off, "no, I should be sorry. I do know that you don't like poppies, Katie, I just forgot. And you're absolutely right Logan, it's Katie's big day and it really doesn't matter what anybody else wants, or thinks the wedding should be like."

With that being said things were a little easier from then on.

For the rest of the day at least.

* * *

><p>"Katie," Camille exclaimed from her spot on the couch, "you need to see this."<p>

"What is it now, Cam?" I asked a little annoyed. I was definitely beginning to realize why it was said planning a wedding was stressful, and I was even happier that Logan and I had decided we wouldn't get married in another year at the least.

Camille never replied to me, she merely gestured to the TV screen and un-muted it. An episode of Say Yes To The Dress was airing. I looked at her confused as to what was so special about it; I had seen the show about a million times before.

"Say Yes To The Dress. What about-" I seemed to forget how to speak as the bride-to-be stepped out of the dressing room dressed in a gorgeous gown. Sure, it wasn't something I would wear, but it was still absolutely stunning. All the dresses the woman tried on were, which only made me wonder how many stunning dresses they actually had at Kleinfeld's and how much I needed to hurry up with getting a dress myself.

Camille and I blabbered on like the young adults we were about the sheer beauty of the dresses, and then moved on to criticizing it like hardcore fashion experts.

While Cam and I were in a fit of laughter at some ridiculous comment, James entered the apartment, talking on the phone.

"NO! I really don't care if it makes our tour_ that_ much longer, we're not skipping out on New York. We're going back there, no matter what," James who knew him should know not to discuss with him when he used that particular tone. James wasn't really as demanding as his reputation said him to be, but when he first set his mind to something, he was not one to argue with.

"He really wants to go to New York," Cami noted, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, the guys have been going on and on how much they love their New York Rushers and the city its self, not to mention how they've been going on and on about how much they're hoping they'll get a date in New York in their touring schedule. I'm guessing the original schedule included their beloved city, and some changes were made and New York was removed," I said. Camille looked at me with widened eyes, silently telling me I had to go with them., adding a silent message of 'New York means Kleinfeld's'.

"James?" I called out, immediately gaining his attention, seemingly calming him down a bit.

"Hold on for a second," he told whomever he was talking to and lowered his almost uncharacteristically plainly and far from flashy clad iPhone to his shoulder. Despite the fact that I was a good ten-fifteen feet from him, I could hear the loud and not exactly happy protests from the other end of the line, though I couldn't hear the exact words.

"Sup, Katie?" James asked curiously, as if completely forgetting he was originally deep in a phone conversation.

Or just not caring at all.

"I _have_ to come with you guys to New York," I told him with my own no-room-for-discussion tone. James looked surprised, almost shocked. It really was no secret I was far from as big a fan of their beloved city. The skyscrapers, the business and constantly filled streets and lack of plant life – apart from the parks, of course – was not something I enjoyed. I normally liked big cities, but unlike Los Angeles, New York didn't have those cozy one or two story hoses with cute gardens and such.

New York was – in my eyes – nothing but a concrete jungle.

"Why?" James' tone was nearing suspicious, an eyebrow arched up in a questioning manner.

"Shopping," I replied simply, as if that should be all the reason he needed, which, in all honesty, it should. For the past three weeks, the coffee table by the TV had been decorated with nothing but bridal and fashion magazines alike, possible location photos, information of all sorts, names of pastry shops and all other information on the wedding. The TV had been stuck to what ever channel was currently airing something remotely wedding related, Camille, Lucy and Jo had been over and the topic of conversation had really been nothing but wedding related. Everything in the apartment had been wedding related. James was a much more observant guy than what he let on, and really with everything around him revolving around nothing but the wedding, I almost expected him to suspect what that shopping trip meant.

"Katie, you can easily shop just as much here in LA," James told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know that, James. As far as regular shopping goes, but that wasn't what I had in mind. One of the country's best bridal stores is in New York. Besides, as much as I'd like to think otherwise, New York is the fashion capitol of the U.S."

"Kleinfeld's right?" James asked, nodding his head a little at my explanation.

I almost gaped at the fact that James knew exactly which store I was talking about.

"Should I be worried that you automatically know which store that is?" I asked almost teasingly. James laughed lightly.

"Ah, my dear Katie," he said, wrapping an arm around me in a nearly brotherly way, "it's as if you forget Say Yes To The Dress has been on the TV almost 24/7 for the past three weeks, and they mention the name of the store at least once during every episode. And you know me, I've always loved fashion."

I laughed too at that. James picked up his phone again with a sigh. "Look," he said into the phone, "we need to bring Katie too."

It seemed James was cut off, and let me say that was a _bad _idea.

He looked_ pissed_, absolutely furious. "LOGAN'S FIANCÉE!" he yelled into the phone, "God, if you cared the least bit about the band you would know who she is. She's been dating Logan for two years now,_ and_ she's my boyfriend's little sister. You know, Kendall? One of the band members."

Camille and I glanced at each other wearily as James walked towards his and Kendall's room. Camille's eyes spoke the words both of us wanted to, but for some reason didn't utter; 'wow, he's pissed'.

And yes, James was most definitely pissed. So much so I can't recall the last time I saw him like this, if I at all had before.

At that moment I realized that there was a lot more than just a cancelled tour date to their fight. And something in the back of my mind told me that it had to do with what probably was their manager's lack of interest in the band, if James' words 'if you cared the least bit about the band' were any indication.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week James and the guys had effectively sorted out the issue with their manager, simply by firing her and hiring a new one who actually gave a damn about the band. They had actually come to me as one of the very first options, but after a serious consideration of the idea on my part, I kindly declined.<p>

"Look, guys. I love you and all, and being the manager of BTR would be awesome, but I just don't think it's such a good idea considering my personal connections to you. I just don't think it would benefit either party with all of us living together, me being engaged to one of the band members, the sister of another and close friends with the remaining two of you," I had told them. All four boys had nodded slowly, obviously a little disappointed but fully understanding my decision.

"I'm sorry guys, I just don't think it would be possible for us to maintain the level of professionalism we ought to have if I was to become your manager," I added.

I threw in a few recommendations for really talented managers, though. So, after a few rounds of interviews, they found the perfect manager. This one was one of my suggestions, Hilary Donavan, a super sweet woman, about thirty years old with curly light brown hair and pretty brown eyes, almost the same shade as Logan's.

Although she is super sweet and truly care for her clients, she is super professional and can fight like a maniac if necessary. But only if necessary.

All f the guys immediately liked her.

Logan and I had also finally decided on a location, only thing left now was setting a date.  
>"Well it has to be the summer, I suppose," Logan said thoughtfully as Jennifer, Cheryl, Logan and I sat gathered around the dinner table, trying to pick a date for the wedding, so we could take the wedding planning to the next level.<p>

"I agree, with the location we probably should have it during the summer. Although the California weather usually is pretty nice, the temperature would be better at summertime," I said. The others muttered in agreement. "And I'm thinking since we probably have to invite some paparazzi, we should wait until I've turned 21. I want to be able to drink champagne at my own wedding," I added.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you basically admitting to under-age drinking," mom said as I flashed her a guilty-as-could-be smile.

"Oh god," Logan breathed, pulling mom's attention away from me, "I completely forgot about that. But as always, love, you have a very good point."

"Okay, so June-ish in three years then?" mom asked. Logan and I nodded in approval. "Sounds good," Logan said. After a little more talking and comprimising with the owners of the gorgeous mansion we wanted to have our wedding at, we settled for having our wedding towards the end of June. The mansion, which was purely for festive purposes, was actually booked a long way ahead, despite the rather stiff price of renting it. The mansion looked like an old castle and had an absolutely gorgeous garden were the ceremony would be held. Finally, the date was set to June 19th three years from now.

"We need to schedule an appointment with the people at Kleinfeld's," I told my mom. It had only been four weeks of the wedding planning, and I felt like we had gotten a lot done in those four weeks. But at the same time it felt like it had been much longer than four weeks.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed and enveloped his father in a tight embrace, before he released him and went to hug his mother. Their stay was coming to an end now that the wedding planning was mostly completed. I moved on to hug John as Logan released him and then his mother once he released her as well.<p>

With a heavy sigh and a hug lasting at least a minute, Cheryl finally let go of me.

"I really missed you, Logie. We have to meet a little more often than once a year," she told her son, her voice flooded with love and longing for the boy she had not even left yet. Logan chuckled lightly and gave his mother another tight hug. Cheryl was on the verge of tears. It really was as if her little boy had grown up and was moving out. Or headed off to some far away country for years.

Obviously, neither of which were the case.

"I'll make it happen, mom," Logan reassured her, earning him a bright smile from his mother.

"Once again, Katie," she said and gently gripped my hands, "I am so happy for the two of you. You two are absolutely perfect for each other."

Now I was the one on the verge of tears. I couldn't be happier about how supportive and loving John and Cheryl were of our engagement.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me that you approve of us," I said.

"Oh honey," Cheryl said, her voice flooding with love, "we have always approved of you."

"I know you approved of us dating, but being engaged and practically promising each other to stay together forever is something entirely different," I explained. Cheryl sighed and looked at me with such a powerful look of love, it almost reminded me of how Logan would look at me. Minus all the attraction, of course.

"You're an amazing woman, Kaite, and if anyone is capable of taking care of our little Logie, it's you. I know I've said this before but I couldn't be happier that he picked you to spend the rest of his life with," she said in such a way it left no doubt she meant every single word.

It was ridiculous how happy we were together, all four of us.

Sure, the four weeks they had been here had been filled with shouting and arguing, not to mention stress, but it was never anything serious. Really, it was just Cheryl, my mom and me being stubborn about what we wanted for the wedding, but in the end we had worked out a compromise. We had also enjoyed the company of Logan's parents and gone out to dinner and watched movies together. All of us, including the rest of the boys and mom, had managed to push all wedding plans and argument-sparking themes aside each night and just relax and enjoy each other's company.

Cheryl sighed again and said, "well, I guess it's time for us to leave then."

Another round of hugs were shared, and finally they went through the security check, headed back to Minnesota.

* * *

><p>Ten months later the boys of Big Time Rush were bringing their latest American tour to an end. I had flown out with the guys to New York, with plans of tagging along for the last four shows of the tour.<p>

"James?" I glanced over at the tall brunette sprawled out in one of the comfy chairs in the band's shared suite. His head immediately shot up from the magazine he seemed to be utterly lost in.

"Hmm?" He looked at me with confusion, as if standing by the door of the hotel suite was something one just didn't do.

"We're going shopping, remember?"

James all but jumped out of his seat, abandoning his magazine in the process. "Just give me a minute." And with that James ran over to where he had his clothes and pulled a perfectly fitting leather jacket, carefully – yet quickly – picked out a pair of shoes and his wallet and phone. Taking a final check in the hallway mirror, he deemed himself presentable and we were out the door in no less than two minutes. Not that bad.

* * *

><p>"Do you have an appointment?" The woman at the front of the store asked politely.<p>

"Yes, we do," I replied in an equally polite manner.

"Knight," James said.

"Ah," she said with a nod and looked to page someone. Yes, _actually_ page. I thought hospitals were the only ones still using those after the 1980's came to an end.

Shortly after a salesman arrived, greeting us.

"Are you the fiancé?" he asked James curiously.

"Oh no, no. I'm the groom's best man," James said.

"Shame. You would have made a cute couple," the salesman, evidentially named Nathan, said. If James had been drinking something in that very moment, he would have done an actual spit-take, which had me bursting out laughing just at the sight.

"Uh, I'm also gay – and dating her brother, so that wouldn't happen," James added awkwardly, only further fueling my laughter.

"You're dating her brother and best friends with the groom? That's quite unusual," Nathan noted as we moved towards one of the couches located in the enormous bridal store.

"Yeah, well we all grew up together, and then joined a band, so we are pretty tightknit actually," James explained.

"Really?" Nathan asked interested, "is it a band I have heard of?"

"Possibly," James said.

"They're called Big Time Rush," I added.

"Oh! I have heard of you guys, I've actually heard a few songs to. Your music is really good."

"Thanks, man," James said cheerfully, looking as ridiculously flattered as he probably was. A good six years spent in the music industry, about twelve platinum-albums and twenty-one gold albums worldwide, and neither of the boys were really used to being complimented for their music or recognized on the streets. Although they by all means loved it, they were still the four dorks from Minnesota who had been friends for as good as all of their lives. They might not be hockey-players anymore, but other than that they hadn't really changed.

"Well, over to what you're here for. Is there anything special you had in mind?" Nathan asked. I told him what I wanted, and more importantly what I didn't want at all and shortly there after we were headed downstairs to the storage room. It was probably the size of a medium sized airplane hangar, stuffed so tightly with wedding dresses there was barley any room for people to walk between the numerous aisles of dresses.

We spent a good while in there, before we retreated to the upper floor to try on some dresses. All three of us probably carried somewhere between five and ten dresses each in numerous styles, shades and fabrics. And price ranges.

"Call me old fashioned," I said as I tried on a tan dress by Pnina Tormai, "but I want my dress to be white." The dress was beautiful, though, it really was. Just not white. It was designed in a wrap-style at the top, with a pretty flower on the right side of the bust, and tight fitted all the way down to my butt, with a matching flower at the bottom of my left hip. The dress was strapless and made out of a silk-like fabric and hung loosely from where my hips really started. Nathan nodded and opened the door for me, allowing me to step on to the small podium in front of where James sat. I twirled around slowly, letting James study the dress from every angle. It was a perfect fit. I just wasn't a very big fan of the color.

After a while in silence, James finally spoke, "it's a great fit and all… I'm just not so sure about the color, I think the classic white would be better."

"My thoughts exactly," I said.

"Okay then, definitely not that one," Nathan said almost more to himself than either of us and helped me out of the dress and into another one.

It was another dress by Pnina Tormai. This one was actually white, and had shoulders with an almost floral pattern made out of fabric, which was brought back in the skirt and balanced out with a much calmer top half.

"No," James said the second I stepped out of the dressing room, "it's way too busy and would look completely out of place where you're having the wedding." And with that, we were back in the dressing room, trying on yet another dress, but that wasn't too great on either.

I tried on another dress, this time a white one by Alita Graham. It was rather tight to the point where my butt ended from where it was nearly flowing out from my body in soft layers. It was almost plain, but still detailed enough to avoid being boring. I stepped out of the dressing room proudly, for James to examine me.

"You look beautiful, Katie," James said truthfully. I smiled at my reflection; this one was my favorite so far.

"I like it," I said cheerfully, gently brushing my hands down the fabric, as if straightening it.

"It's a pretty dress," James agreed, "but 'I like it' isn't going to cut it. Logan sent me to get you something absolutely stunning, something jaw dropping."

James looked to be deep in thought, walking around me as if I was a piece of art he wasn't fully satisfied with and trying to figure out what needed to be changed. Finally giving up, James said, "Why don't you go and try on another one and keep that in the maybe pile?"

"Sure thing, master," I said jokingly and went back into the dressing room.

Another ten dresses later, Nathan finally spoke up.

"I think I know just what you want, but it is rather expensive," he warned.

"If it's worth it, I'm sure we can stretch the budget a little," I said, flashing Nathan a bright smile.

"Okay then. I will go and get it for you," he said politely and grabbed the numerous dresses I absolutely did not want and left for the back room.

About fifteen minutes later he returned without any dresses, but a catalogue in hand.

"The dresses I had in mind have been sold, but we have the catalogue and if it is something you are interested in I can give you the contact information to the designer and work out a slightly less significant price," Nathan explained and opened the catalogue. His index finger flew to the page on the right where a beautiful white gown was shown from the front and back. It was rather long and somewhat simple. The under-layer of the dress was a strapless white one, in what I think was called an A-line silhouette with a train flowing gently behind it. The top layer of the dress was a pretty lace fabric, which covered the top as well, almost reminding me a bit of the one Princess Kate wore at her wedding to Prince William. Except this one was designed by Vera Wang, not Alexander McQueen.

The second I laid eyes on the dress, I imagined myself standing at the altar of a gorgeous church with my even more beautiful husband-to-be. It was the prettiest one I'd seen so far, and it must have shown because Nathan looked pleased and started looking through a thick stack of business cards.

"That's gorgeous," James whispered from my side.

"Uh-huh," I agreed stunned. I wanted to admire it a little bit longer, but Nathan started flipping through the catalogue once again. I was just about to protest when he stopped and straightened out the catalogue for me to see once again, yet again leaving me breathless. This one was undeniably a mermaid dress and despite never really being a fan of this certain silhouette before, I loved this one beyond words.

It was made out of a soft-looking fabric that was slightly, but neatly frilled across the top half of the dress. The skirt curved out from the main-body of the dress in several thin layers flowing in controlled curves in almost every direction. In several places it gathered into circles resembling white roses. In addition a few of the layer of the skirt was clad with pale rosy shade of pink sequins, giving a little more detail and life to the dress, and a silk bow tied at the waist of the dress. I really had no words to describe how much I loved this dress. Then again I really loved the other dress too.

How on earth was I supposed to choose?

"These two are both by Vera Wang," Nathan said, breaking my train of thoughts. He reached out a business card for me to take, "this is her contact information. I will talk to her and work out a deal for you."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

If I could have either one of those dresses, the wedding would be just perfect. Well, it would be as long as I had Logan, but with the dress it would be like I had always wanted it to be; with a man I could never imagine living without, one I would love above anything wearing a dress so beautiful it left all eyes on me and we would lie happily forever after.

Yes, I was a bit of a sap.

Okay, maybe a huge sap. And maybe happily ever after didn't exist in real-life and it was only a poor ending to a fairytale, but it damn right felt like I would have my happily ever after with Logan. I honestly believed we were one of those couples who would stay together for the rest of our lives, despite fights and disagreements sure to come, and die at each other's side, happily falling asleep never to wake up again.

I surely hoped so.

James and I got to take the catalogue home with us, making sure not to show it to Logan. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. I didn't hide it from him though.

"Hey honey," he exclaimed cheerfully, all but throwing himself at me, peppering me with kisses as James and I entered the hotel suite. I giggled as his lips brushed across my skin in the most ticklish spots, which Logan of course knew were just that; my most ticklish spots.

"I missed you too, Logie Bear," I whispered to him, pulling him just a little closer, as if we weren't close enough before we were fully pressed against the other's body now.

"Oh how I whish we were in school with strict rules against PDA," Kendall muttered from his hold of his boyfriend.

"Kendall, I'm nearly 19 and engaged, I'm not a kid anymore; deal with it."

"Besides, Kendizzle, you're really not that much better with James," Logan added.

"Thank you!" I said and kissed my fiancé's cheek in appreciation.

"No, but at leas I am better," Kendall replied cockily.

"Uhh, no you're not," Carlos piped up from where he sat reading a comic book.

I smiled smugly. Half of Big Time Rush where on my side today, making it three against two. Kendall groaned in defeat, realizing there was no point in arguing with us now and stomped of with James, heading towards their bedroom. I preferred not to think about what went on behind that door, as I was sure he preferred not to think of with Logan and me once our bedroom door closed. Logan chuckled lightly at my brother's child-like behavior and quickly returned his attention to me.

"So how was dress shopping with your brother's boyfriend?" Logan asked curiously with a smile spread out across his face.

"It was actually really nice. James really helped clear up some things with the dresses and what I want and don't want."

He quirked one of his eyebrows in a surprised manner. "Oh Really?"

I nodded.

"Have you decided on a dress yet?"

"Nope. I have it narrowed down to only two dresses though, so I just have to decide which one I'm gonna choose. I actually have a catalogue with both dresses in," I said and pulled the catalogue out of my purse. Logan and I sat on the couch just looking at dresses for about an hour, laughing at some designs, admiring others and laughing again at some of the stories we came up with (imaginary weddings could be hysterically comic thoughts). I never showed him which two dresses I was thinking about, though; we never got that far into the catalogue.

"What?" I asked Logan as our laughter was dying down and my boyfriend looked at me in a way he had never done before. "I'm just… imagining the day of our wedding. How beautiful you will look and how purely perfect the entire ay will be. It makes me really happy to think about."

Aww, my boyfriend had to be the sweetest man alive.

And I was glad. He made me feel like I was the center of the world, he made me feel safe and loved in a way no one else could.

I scooted a little closer to him, placing my hand on his knee, letting it gently trace its way upward. I leaned in towards his ear, my breath ghosting against the shell of his ear as I spoke, "how happy?" My voice was husky, my hand moving even further up resting against his inner thigh, purposely just far enough from his crotch to drive his crazy with desire without actually touching him.

Logan visibly shuddered and let out a breathy moan. I smirked and let my hand start working its way back to his knee. Logan groaned at the loss of _intimate_ contact."You fucking tease." Logan pulled me down on the couch on top of him, so that I was straddling his hips, right on top of his stiffening member.

If I wasn't turned on before, I definitely was now, pressed up to him and feeling his body's reactions. I rolled my his harshly, emitting a heavy moan from Logan's perfect and soft pink lips. That caught Carlos' attention who both Logan and I had forgotten was still in the room.

"Ugh, guys! Please don't do it with me still in the room! Or on the couch for that matter!" Carlos said disgusted.

"Cockblock," I muttered against Logan's lips, making him chuckle, showing of his pretty smiling wrinkles and his to-die-for dimples.

"I HEARD THAT!" Carlos shrieked.

"Good!" I shouted back at him.

With nothing more than one glance at my fiancé and an unspoken conversation, we both flew up from the couch and bolted for our bedroom, our lips attaching the second the door closed behind us. I was slammed into the door, his lips where on my neck, my collarbone. Then my shirt was off, his lips only leaving my skin to let the fabric slip between us. His lips found mine again, but didn't stay long before I pulled his shirt off too. Logan dropped to his knees, pushing my jeans and underwear off in one swift motion. His lips trailing soft kisses down my stomach further and further south until they found my center. I moaned time after time, and too soon for my liking, he pulled away from me. But I didn't have time to utter my dismay, before he too had freed himself of all clothing and pushed inside of me, still holding me against the door. I hissed in pain, but as he angled himself a little differently and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, the pain was replaced with intense pleasure.

He didn't exactly go slow and gentle, but then again I wasn't really complaining.

Quite the opposite, really.

"AH! Yes, Logan, right there!" I moaned out.

"Nnghh, you like that, huh? You. Fucking like. That?" he asked punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"Harder. Please. Babe, fuck me harder!" I ordered, not really caring how loud either of us was. Logan didn't need to be told twice and pounded into me as hard and fast as he could, as if his life depended on it. It was hot and hungry and nearing animalistic sex. Really just fucking, all feelings aside, although we both knew all too well the feelings were there.

A few well-aimed thrusts later, I tumbled over the edge and pulled Logan with me. Both of us came hard, probably staining the carpet as we did.

Oops.

I could feel his cum filling me to the brim as he rode out our orgasms.

As he pulled out of me, I could feel some of it dripping down my thighs. And God, that felt hot!

Suddenly I was turned on again, maybe even more than I had ever been before, and dragged my boyfriend towards the bed. I pushed him down on the bed and peppered his stomach with feather-light kisses, slowly going further down, before letting my mouth engulf his member. I bobbed my head and sucked with all my strength. I could feel him getting closer to his release and placed my hand at the base of his cock, pumping him at a steady, fast pace.

Soon after, he came unraveling in my mouth, moaning out my name.

I let my hands roam all over his body, wanting to get closer to him, feel his mere perfection underneath my hands. Logan gazed down at me with such strong love in his eyes; it just made my heart swim. The feelings that hadn't been involved earlier were now bubbling up to the surface. And soon he was stiff again.

It wasn't really my intentions, but it happened nonetheless.

This time, it was simple and gentle love making, but it felt just as amazing, simply overflowing with love and feelings. It was perfect.

But as Logan came down from his high and I laid curled up against his side with his arms draped around me only listening to the steady beating of his heart, a thought hit me. I gasped and jolted upright. "We forgot protection!"

"Shit!" Logan cursed himself for being so stupid.

"This is all your fault," I told him harshly.

"Me? You're the one who started this!"

He was pissed. I could tell. But this really was his fault. If he hadn't been thinking with his dick we wouldn't have forgotten the condom.

Okay, maybe it wasn't just his fault. I wasn't exactly thinking straight either, but it didn't make it suck any less. I could be pregnant.

_Pregnant._

The thought alone made me sick. We weren't ready for a child now. He was going on another tour in nine months. If I was pregnant now, he wouldn't be able to be there for the birth of our child. I felt like crying.

Logan scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Katie Bear," he whispered, "there's a decent possibility that you're not even pregnant. But if you are, I'll still be here right by your side to support you through everything. I love you, Kate. I love you and a baby cannot change that. If anything, it would only make me love you more, being the mother of my children and all."

"Damn, boy. You know just what to say to make me feel better," I whispered and gently kissed his lips. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine. I loved the fact that the intense sparks I felt during our first kiss hadn't lessened one bit. It still felt as if it was a blossoming romance going on between us, yet we knew each other as well, if not better than we know ourselves.

"Well, I try," Logan said with humor in his tone. Logan looked as cute as ever, nearly _actually_ glowing with the post-sex shine.

"You're cute," I chuckled lightly and kissed him again. Logan smiled brightly, "so are you, honey."

I sucked in a deep breath as I settled in against his chest. Logan was right; we would get through this if I was pregnant.

* * *

><p>The next morning I called Vera Wang and talked to her. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but seriously, who wouldn't be if they were bout to call a world famous and highly acknowledged fashion designer. Besides, I had been in the industry long enough to know that a lot of the celebs really were superficial, stuck-up, rich people who didn't care about anything besides themselves, money, and their image. Although admittedly I was involved in the music industry, it was also intertwined with the movie, TV and fashion industries as well. So yes, I did know the other industries too, though not as well as mine.<p>

To my great relief though, Ms. Wang was nothing like that. She was really friendly and professional at the same time. I completely forgot that I was on the phone with a world famous fashion designer. We quickly agreed to meet up later that day to look a little closer at the dresses. The second I got off the phone with Ms. Wang, I got a hold of James, asking him to tag along with me. I hadn't been able to get the dresses out of my head since the day before, and couldn't help but to look forward to see the dresses in real life.

James and I headed off to one of Vera's stores and tried on the dresses.

They were both absolutely stunning on, but I couldn't decide just yet. I needed some more time to think about it.

* * *

><p>Two days later we returned to the Palm Woods to a warm and cheery greeting from all our friends. Camille and Lucy practically flung themselves at me the second I stepped inside the Palm Woods with the boys. Both girls immediately bombarded me with questions about the dress, if I had found anything, how much it cost.<p>

I laughed at their cheeriness. "Guys, relax. I'll tell you all about it if I can just get my bag back in my room," I said. Luckily, I had placed the wedding dress catalogue in my purse, in case something like this were to happen. Once I had dropped off my bag, I picked up the catalogue and sat down on my bed with the two girls.

"Wait," Camille exclaimed after I showed them both dresses, "both these dresses are Vera Wang creations." Camille was in complete awe.

"I'm aware," I said, smirking. Both Camille and Lucy let out an excited squeal. "You so have to take that one," Lucy said and pointed to the mermaid-styled dress. "I mean, the other one is beautiful too, but that one," she tapped the glossy page for emphasis, "is just stunning."

"Absolutely perfect," Camille agreed. "Great! That's the one I'm leaning towards anyway," I said cheerfully.

And with that, another point on our list was checked off. The wedding dress was finally decided. I was really happy.

Until that day about two weeks later that I realized I was late on my period.

"Fuck!" I muttered angrily. Logan wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm late," I whispered defeated. I could feel Logan tense behind me.

The events from after James and I had gone shopping, came flooding back to me. The se that night had been even more amazing than usual, but if I was pregnant was it all worth it? What would I do if I was indeed pregnant?

"Why don't we go get a pregnancy test, and we'll know for sure?" he finally suggested after what, to me, seemed like an eternity of silence. I nodded, although I wasn't really sure I wanted to know.

About an hour later we were back from the local pharmacy, luckily having evaded all paparazzi, and awaited the results. I was more nervous than I had ever been before in my life. I groaned in frustration, just as the alarm I had set on my phone beeped. I had flipped the stick over, not wanting to see the result before I knew it was ready.

Logan squeezed my hand gently, re-sealing his promise of staying by my side no matter what it said. With a heavy breath, I flipped it over, glaring at the result.

Negative.

Fucking negative.

"YES! I'm not pregnant," I shouted and pulled Logan in for a deep, passionate kiss. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

Logan laughed. "As much as I'd love to have kids with you, I'm really glad we're not there yet," Logan admitted.

"Me too," I said and kissed him once again. "I Love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Katie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it was a little choppy at parts and maybe not that interesting, but to be quite honest, I just didn't really want to write this chapter (which might be why it took such a long time) nor did I really know what to write. Except some of these parts… **

**Anyway, I know I said a while ago that the story was nearing its end, and if all goes according to plan, next chapter will be the last. At which point I will try to start that Kames story I promised :)**

**And maybe post a few of the stories I have on my computer.**

**I also plan on posting pictures of the dresses Katie tried on on my tumblr (Big Time Schmidtster) so check that out if you'd like. Although it might not be up until tomorrow since I have a bit of schoolwork to complete today :/**


	17. Chapter 17

***Sigh* This is, as I said earlier, the very last chapter of the story. It feels weird ending this, and just so you know, I'm not that great at ending stories, so uh, maybe not the best ending, but as always I hope you like it :) **

**Oh and the song I mention later on, you should definitely look it up and listen to it while you read :) Kind of sets the tone a bit :)**

* * *

><p>I could hear the miniature orchestra begin to play the beautiful wedding march as I stepped out from the room guarded by heavy wooden doors and two actual bodyguards. I could feel nerves spiking up within me. This was it. This was the big day, the moment every girl secretly dreamed of – the wedding day.<p>

With a deep breath as to soothe my nerves, I walked out of the mansion and made my way to up the aisle. All heads where turned, all focus was on me, but nothing but love was radiating off of the crowd and already I knew this would be more perfect than I could have ever imagined. Finally, Logan turned around to face me. A wide smile immediately spread across his plush pink lips, his expression converting into that of nothing but pure love and happiness. His mahogany irises seemed to dig into me, sparkling with joy at knowing this was only the beginning of the rest of our lives, and – admittedly – a few tears as well. That right there was the reception any girl deserved at her wedding day, to see her love so happy and utterly moved, knowing they would get to spend forever with you. Only you.

"You look amazing," Logan whispered breathlessly and reached for my hands as I joined him at the altar, "simply perfect." I giggled and flashed him a bright smile. The priest smiled with a matching brightness, which neither Logan nor I saw, we were both too busy gazing into the other's eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest started, his eyes landing on each face for a moment, "we are gathered here today to join Katherine Marie Knight and Hortense Logan Mitchell in the holy matrimony."

Logan ran his tongue over his lips, letting the soft flesh rest between his teeth for a few seconds before going back to its original space. "The couple have written their own vows for the occasion," the priest spoke up again and Logan took the initiative to begin.

"Katie, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy I am today – as I know I always will be with you by my side."

That earned him a course of 'aww's from the crowd.

"Yes, we might fight, but as we have learned over the past five years we have been dating, being in a relationship, being with someone and devoting ones life to be with them comes with a price. It is not always that easy, but what makes a good relationship is facing what ever trouble might be ahead – together." Logan paused to wipe a straying tear of joy from my cheek, careful not to smudge my makeup.

"You look so beautiful today. I cannot imagine a beauty above yours, but more than anything the beauty that shines from within your soul is one I have never seen likewise, and sometimes it all makes me wonder what amazing things I must have done for God to grace me with such a truly amazing gift as you. I just can't seem to comprehend what I did to deserve someone like you. Which is why I could not be happier to have the ability to call you mine. And I promise you to stand by you through thick and thin, for better and for worse, through sickness and health."

Logan paused and added, "and lengthy tours and millions of screaming fans. They might be loud, and I love our fans, but they will never come above you."

I smiled brightly at my fiancé. He might be cheesy, but I loved him for it, knowing he truly meant every word he said.

"Logan," I said, looking down at our joined hands before looking back into his deep brown eyes, "I have known you literally my entire life and you have been by my side throughout the rollercoaster of life so far, and I can't imagine having it any other way. You have been there to offer me advice and prep me for tests and exams. Especially when I needed boy-advice and couldn't go to Kendall."

I turned to look at my brother, "no offence Kendall, but you know you would have killed the boy for even getting close to me." My comment earned me several laughs from the decently sized crowd of family and friends.

"That might also be one of the reasons I thought as a pre-teen that my crush on you would get me nowhere. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be standing here today. I always really liked the three of you," I said looking at the three members of Big Time Rush that weren't my brother.

"And loved being around you, which you guys didn't seem to mind. Uh, I'm babbling now, but my point is; from then on it wasn't just the four of you going on adventures together, you especially Logan, would always make sure to include me. Then Big Time Rush happened and life just got ten times crazier, but we stuck together through major changes like moving from Minnesota to California too. And although we were supposed to be like brother and sister to each other, it didn't take me much time before I realized that I could never love you the way I love Kendall. I quickly realized, after moving in with you, that I loved you in a different way than I loved Kendall, Carlos, James and mom. You have always held a special place in my heart, Logan, and although we might be young we know each other probably better than I know my own family, and already we have been through so much together. Enough, in fact, that I am sure we can get through what ever life may throw our way, because even when I panic and blame you for things we both know isn't really your fault, you manage to calm me down and be rational, and you always know exactly what to say to make everything better. You have a power over me that no one else has, including the power to make me happy in a way no one else can. I love you Logan, quite possibly more than I should, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

The priest moved on to the actual promises, making us promise to stick by the other through thick and thin, before the final questions were asked.

"Do you, Katherine Marie Knight take Hortense Logan Mitchell as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Hortense Logan Mitchell take Katie Marie Knight as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Logan said smiling brightly at me with tears undeniably of joy in his eyes.

"By the power invested in me, I hereby declare you husband and wife," the priest proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Logan leaned in and captured my lips in a heated kiss, both of us smiling into us. I could hear the cheers of the crowd as a sound in the distance, but I was too wrapped up in the kiss, and the fact that I had just married to man of my dreams, to really take notice of the things going on around us. The kiss ended and our focus returned to the crowd. Logan and I laced our hands together and began our descend down the aisle, for the first time really seeing the tear-filled eyes of our mothers and Logan's father and the sheer happiness beaming from our friends and family. Every single person there was genuinely happy for us, silently whishing us a long and happy marriage.

* * *

><p>The garden of the mansion was beautifully decorated, complete with a dance floor and stage fit for a small concert. Flower ornaments were everywhere, on each table, on the poles holding up the tent roofs. Each table was set with plates, cutlery and wine glasses looking taken straight from the most fancy restaurant imaginable.<p>

The sun was shining brightly and the temperature was just right, not too cold or too warm. Everything about the day was simply perfect.

Except one thing, I had no idea what Logan had arranged for music. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, not really, but he could have an inappropriate taste in music for a wedding. Safe to say, I was a bit nervous.

"Logie, I love you and all, but are you sure you got somebody to preform?" I asked worriedly. Logan laughed lightly wrapping his arms around me, letting his hands rest at the small of my back and carefully pressed his lips to my styled hair. "Of course I did," he said and as if on cue (or maybe that actually was a cue?) a man stepped onto the stage and the sound of a gentle melody flooded the warm summer air.

"On special request by the husband, we will start out the night a little slowly with the bride and groom's first dance together as a married couple," the man spoke. There was no denying it.

There, one stage was none other than my favorite Canadian singer – Michael Bublé.

"You got Michael Bublé to sing at our wedding?" I asked Logan, happiness once again flooding my body. It must be the millionth time that day alone, and I did not mind at all.

"I've known you all your life, I know he's one of your favorite singers by far, so of course I got him. The cherry on top to make this wedding perfect, so to speak."  
>I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you. You're the best husband any girl could ask for," I whispered against his lips, before sealing them together once again. "Mmm, husband," Logan muttered, "I like the sound of that."<p>

"Me too," I said as the piano started playing. The music floating through the air morphed into a melody I recognized as _You and I_.

_Here we are_

_On earth together_

_It's you and I_

_God has made us fall in love_

_It's true_

_I've really found_

_Someone like you._

Michael's soft, luscious voice floated through the air with words I know was aimed at me. I knew that this was Logan's way of saying what I meant to him. He could not have chosen a more appropriate and sweet song to make this night my dream wedding. It was far better, in fact, than what I could have ever dreamed of.

_Will it stay_

_The love you feel for me_

_Will you say_

_That you will be by my side_

_To see me through_

_Until my life is through_

_Well in my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I _

_You and I, y__ou and I_

_I'm glad_

_At least in my life_

_I've found someone_

_That may not be here forever_

_To see me through_

_But I found my strength in you_

Logan joined in and gently sung the last line as we gently waltzed to the music. All those dance lessons we had gone through had paid off.

_Cause in my mind_

_You will stay here always_

_In love you and I _

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I _

_In my mind _

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I _

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I_

"You know, I chose this song because it shows exactly what I feel," Logan said as the song came to an end. "I want to be able to call you mine forever, and I don't know what I would do without you, because I found my strength in you."

"I would never leave you, Logan. Actually, this has been my song for you from before we started dating. I love you so much, and I know that things won't always be easy, but I know that we can get through anything together," I told him truthfully, Logan flashing his lopsided grin that drove me crazy and leaned in closer to me.

"Together we can conquer the world," he whispered against my lips.

"Exactly," I agreed, our lips meeting in a loving, gentle kiss.

_Together we can conquer the world_, I thought, wallowing in the perfection of the entire ceremony, the happiness surrounding me, the gentle summer and above all, those familiar warm arms draped around my waist – the arms of my husband. And I thought it couldn't possibly be better than this.

But I was wrong.

Three years later I was laying in a hospital bed, panting heavily, pain had been flooding my body, but that was all forgotten as a soft pink-wrapped bundle was placed in my arms – our daughter, our first-born. Logan, who had just cut the umbilical cord, came over to me, pushing a strand of damp hair away from my face, looking at me with the same amount of love he always had. We had been together for nine years by now, yet the love between us hadn't lessened a bit, if anything, it had grown stronger.

The deep brown eyes I loved so much fell upon the pink bundle in my arms. Love, much like that he had for me flooded his features and tears of joy began forming in his eyes. Logan gently brushed his thumb across our baby's cheek, taking in her beauty. A wide smile made its way across his lush lips, the same lips our beautiful daughter had.

"Mom was so right. Her grand daughter is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Logan said, his eyes flickering up from admiring our daughter, his mahogany eyes meeting my own, "the most beautiful thing is you. Even after giving birth to our daughter, you look like a goddess."

"This is why I love you, you make me feel like the most special, most precious thing on the planet."

"That's because you are," Logan said, "well, you and Ashley Marie Mitchell-Knight."

"Ashley Marie Mitchell-Knight," I repeated softly, "I can't believe we actually have a daughter together."

"Me neither," Logan agreed, "but I love it. I love her, and I love you."

"I love you too," I said and kissed my husband. He was almost literally glowing with love and pride; he was completely in love with our daughter.

And in that moment I knew, I just _knew_, that we would be a big happy family, the three of us (and maybe more later on), Cheryl and John, mom, Kendall and James, and Carlos and Stephanie.

Yes, Ashley was a lucky girl – she would grow up surrounded by so much love. She would have so many people looking after her and she would always have somebody to fall back on, someone to talk to. Now my life had fallen into place. I had a husband I loved ridiculously much, who loved me just as much, and I had a beautiful daughter, who we both loved more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Ahhh, I don't really wanna end the story, but I guess it's time :/**


End file.
